Sanción
by Maite Zaitut
Summary: SPOILERS & SLASH Harry no puede soportar el peso de la pérdida y acaba pegandose con Snape por faltar a la memoria de esa persona. Dumbledore tiene que decidir que ocurre con ambos y cuál es la solución a sus diferencias. ¿Podrá hacerlo?
1. Default Chapter

Nota 1: Aquí tengo mi segundo fic. No es genial, muy bueno ni maravilloso, pero es una cosa que tenía ganas de escribir, así que solo para que no me deprima, dejadme un review, por favor, aunque sea para decir que es horroroso, solo para que sepa si tengo que continuar o no, aunque si me dejáis alguno diciendo que es bueno... pues tampoco me voy a enfadar. Sólo leedlo por favor y si de verdad os gusta, pues alegradme el día con un pequeño review, no pido nada del otro mundo.  
  
Nota 2: De momento no es slash, pero seguramente acabará siéndolo así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por lo que acabará siendo.  
  
Nota 3: Si alguien ha leído mi otro fic, tengo que decir que el cap 3 me está costando mucho de hacer y por eso tardo tanto, pero que en cuanto encuentre la inspiración ( que parece haberse escondido bastante) lo continuaré, además, con los exámenes esto me cuesta mucho.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demanden, no tengo dinero con que pagar.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Harry estaba cómodamente estirado en medio del bien cortado césped de los terrenos de Hogwarts. Estaban en medio del otoño y las hojas de los árboles cercanos al lago caían anunciando el largo letargo de los meses de invierno. Harry se sumía cada vez en su letargo. No sólo deseaba quedarse allí, sin hacer nada más que mirar el cambio de tonalidades que experimentaba el cielo del atardecer.  
Sabía que debería estar en la biblioteca o en la sala común haciendo deberes y que no debía estar solo fuera del castillo, pero simplemente no podía moverse, sólo podía permanecer allí, también aletargado, en compañía de los árboles y la naturaleza preparándose para su propio invierno. El invierno que en el que el mundo mágico se sumía tras la aceptación de que Voldemort había vuelto, tenían que reaccionar, estar juntos y luchar por un mundo mejor.  
Analizaba día tras día su papel en ese mundo. Pensaba en los que más quería, los Weasley, Ron, Hermione, Remus, Ginny y sus amigos y compañeros. En aquel instante todos sus pensamientos se detuvieron en Neville, él era al que el Lord había elegido, pero tampoco desearía estar en la piel de su amigo, sería incluso peor que haber perdido a tus padres el hecho de ir a verles y que no te reconocieran. Harry se había visto despojado de todo cuanto había podido amar, había perdido su familia y su infancia y ahora... Quizás el hecho de que Sirius faltara no era sólo el responsable del vacío que sentía, también el hecho de ser uno de los pocos vínculos con sus padres.  
  
-¿Qué está usted haciendo aquí, Potter?- una voz fría y arrastrada invadió el perfecto silencio que rodeaba al chico en aquel precioso atardecer.  
  
Harry se incorporó de golpe apoyado en los codos y se quedó mirando directamente al hombre que tenía enfrente. Túnica negra, ropa negra, ojos negros, nariz ganchuda y... pelo negro corto  
  
-¿Profesor Snape?- preguntó Harry incrédulo cuando alcanzó a mirarle a la cara.  
  
-¿Es que no me ve? - dijo el hombre alzando una ceja- le creía incapaz de usar la magia, pero ahora veo que es tan incompetente que no puede ni usar sus ojos.  
  
-No esperaba que nadie apareciese por aquí- especificó Harry con amabilidad provocada por su estado de shock. Se levantó enseguida y se tranquilizó antes de volver a hablar.  
  
-Todavía no me ha contestado Potter- dijo el hombre al que Harry no podía dejar de mirar con algo de alucine. Bueno, cómo especificación mental, pensó en que era el mismo ser horrible que conocía desde hacía seis años, pero ahora era solamente menos horrible por fuera, aunque solo un poco, porqué aquella nariz...  
  
-Yo he salido para... pensar tranquilo- dijo Harry temiéndose lo peor. Cuando Snape había estado callado escuchando era para poder encontrar algo mal y así tenerle castigado de por vida, aunque ya tenía razones para hacerlo, debería haber estado dentro del castillo, tenía una prohibición expresa de no salir bajo ningún concepto.  
  
-Oh! El adorado Sr. Potter ha decidido que pese a que medio mundo esté protegiéndole - dijo el hombre con voz ponzoñosa mientras se acercaba a Harry, que permanecía de pie en el mismo lugar- ¡¡EL NECESITA PENSAR TRANQUILO!!- y el hombre descargó toda su impotencia y rabia contra el chico gritando tan alto que debían estar oyéndolo dentro del castillo.- ¡¡LOS MUERTOS NO PIENSAN!! ¡¡Y USTED DA PASEOS PARA PENSAR SIN PREOCUPARSE POR SU SEGURIDAD!!  
  
-Yo... yo no...- dijo Harry bastante acojonado* , solamente le había visto así una vez en la vida, y fue cuando le descubrió mirando en su pensadero.  
  
Snape se acercó a él y le cogió de la pechera de la camisa. Le levantó del suelo, a lo que Harry sólo podía tocarlo de puntillas. El hombre se le acercó a la cara y cuando estuvieron ambas narices a pocos centímetros Snape espetó con un tono cargado de odio:  
  
-Sinceramente, a mí me da lo mismo si te mueres o no, pero si eso te pasa en mi turno de vigilancia, será problema mío ¿entiendes? Cuando estés a mi cargo preocúpate de continuar respirando- su mirada irradiaba un odio que sólo era igualado por sus palabras- ¿lo has entendido?  
  
-Lo he entendido- dijo Harry apartando las manos del profesor de su camisa y volviendo a tocar el suelo. Estaba harto de todo y cogiendo todo el aire que pudo contestó- pero creo que usted debe entender que ni soy un trapo ni soy inepto- dijo desafiante.  
  
-Eres engreído. Sirius era igual que tú y puedes ver cómo acabó- dijo Snape con su voz envenenada, sabiendo el daño que provocarían sus palabras  
  
-¡¡NO TE ATREVAS A PRONUNCIAR SU NOMBRE!!- y cegado por un odio más poderoso que él se lanzó contra el hombre que cayó de espaldas al suelo. Olvidó su varita y sus poderes y todo el mundo alrededor y empezó a darle puñetazos donde pudiera. Aquello le costaría muy caro, pero ya no le importaba, sólo le importaba hacerle todo el daño que pudiera. Su frustración era mucha y hacía demasiado tiempo que deseaba poder pegar a su profesor de pociones. No podía dejar que insultara a Sirius, ni que pronunciara su nombre. Sirius había sido mejor mago de lo que él seria jamás. Le caían las lágrimas de rabia, dolor y impotencia. Harry le asestó todos los golpes que pudo hasta que el profesor reaccionó.  
  
Snape no pudo inmovilizarle por lo que le pegó un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin respiración. Pese a todo Harry no paró de golpear hasta que recibió otro en el labio y en la nariz. No dejó de pelear, pero Snape pudo entonces inmovilizarle cogiéndole ambos brazos. Harry empezó a notar la sangre que brotaba de su nariz, pero los gritos de la profesora McGonagall les llamaron la atención y la pudieron ver correr hacia ellos aguantándose el sombrero.  
  
Ambos se levantaron de golpe, poniéndose uno al lado del otro, mientras el más joven se limpiaba la sangre de la nariz con la manga de la túnica. Snape, sin embargo, estaba realmente calmado, se tocó el labio partido, para cerciorarse de que no tenía muchas más heridas .  
  
-¡SEVERUS! ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Oh, por Merlín! Harry ¿Estás bien?- dijo acercándose al joven que se encontraba intentando parar la hemorragia nasal con lo que pudiera y se limpiaba las lágrimas.  
  
-Si, profesora McGonagall, me encuentro bien- dijo este nada seguro de si mismo pero aparentando la misma frialdad de la que hacía gala el profesor Snape.  
  
-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- inquirió furiosa McGonagall separándose de Harry e interponiéndose entre ambos, pero pidiéndole cuentas al profesor con gesto amenazante.  
  
-Potter está loco Minerva, debiste hacerme caso cuando lo dije, se abalanzó sobre mí cuando le dije que no podía estar fuera del castillo- dijo el hombre airado.  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- alegó Harry señalando al hombre- ¡Snape me provocó!  
  
-¡Me da lo mismo quien haya empezado! Los dos en el despacho de Dumbledore ¡Ahora mismo!  
  
-Minerva, no pienses que puedes darme órdenes como a uno de tus alumnos, yo soy un...  
  
-Soy la subdirectora del centro y con comportamientos como los de hoy lo único que puedo ver es que ambos son dos bestias salvajes- sentenció la profesora interrumpiéndole.  
  
Harry caminaba por el pasillo con el pañuelo de McGonagall apretado en la nariz, lo que no paraba la hemorragia pero era ligeramente mas higiénico que la manga de la túnica. Iba inmediatamente después de los dos profesores con algo de vergüenza provocada por las miradas de sus compañeros, que murmuraban al ver a Snape y Harry golpeados y empezaban a hacer conjeturas que se asemejaban bastante con la realidad; pero lo cierto era que tenía mucha más vergüenza por la opinión de Dumbledore. Probablemente esta seria la segunda vez que se planteara el hecho de expulsarle.  
  
Llegaron a la horrible gárgola a la que McGonagall susurró la contraseña y hizo un ademán a Harry para que entrara y Snape le siguió subiendo las escaleras. La profesora de transformaciones entró al despacho del profesor y les hizo esperar en la puerta. Cuando la profesora hubo salido, se dirigió a ellos para indicarles que tenían que entrar y abandonó el despacho.  
  
-Buenas tardes- saludó Dumbledore cuando ambos hubieron entrado y cerrado la puerta tras de sí.  
  
-Buenas tardes- respondieron ambos a la vez parados de pie en medio del despacho ante la imponente figura del director.  
  
-Tomen asiento- dijo Dumbledore señalando dos butacas ante el escritorio. Una vez sentados Harry pudo ver la cara de Dumbledore, que le mostró cuál era la verdadera magnitud de todo lo ocurrido hacía a penas diez minutos y estuvo seguro de que iba a ser expulsado. La cara del director era todo un poema, no era amable o risueña, sino que era totalmente preocupada y enojada. Esperó unos momentos antes de empezar a hablar.  
  
-Ya sabéis porqué estáis aquí, pero yo exijo una explicación.¿Severus?  
  
-Bien, he encontrado a Potter fuera del colegio sin compañía de un profesor y cuando le he obligado a entrar me ha faltado al respeto...  
  
-¡Eso no es cierto!- interrumpió Harry rojo de ira y con el pañuelo lleno de sangre sobre la nariz.  
  
-Ahora está hablando el profesor Snape, después escucharemos lo que tenga que decir.- dijo Dumbledore con total tranquilidad, para que Harry se calmara.  
  
-El hecho es que me ha faltado al respeto y se ha abalanzado sobre mí, pegándome-dijo con total odio mirando a Harry  
  
-Ahora es su turno Sr. Potter- apuntó Dumbledore.- ¿Es cierto lo que dice el profesor Snape?  
  
-Es cierto que estaba en los terrenos sin permiso- dijo el joven mirando a Dumbledore- pero él vino a decirme que volviera faltándome al respeto, cosa que yo no hice con él. Yo sólo me defendía y cuando le dije que no volviera a hacerlo faltó a la memoria de Sirius.  
  
-Entonces Harry, ¿Es cierto que fuiste tú el que inició la pelea?- preguntó un serio Dumbledore.  
  
-La pelea ya estaba empezada desde antes de que nos tocáramos un pelo- dijo Harry devolviendo la mirada envenenada a Snape  
  
Se oyeron unos ligeros toques en la puerta del despacho, que arrancaron un adelante de Dumbledore y dieron lugar a la enfermera con un maletín.  
  
-Buenas tardes- saludó la mujer dejando el maletín sobre el escritorio, mientras lanzaba miradas reprobatorias al profesor y al alumno, que fingían no percatarse de ello. Dumbledore, que dejó de hablar por el momento, continuó sentado en su silla, pero mirando por la ventana y con una mano en la barbilla, pensando. Snape le miraba fijamente, como intentando saber que era lo que pensaba. Harry sin embargo observaba a los tres adultos, sin saber bien que era lo que pasaría con él.  
  
La señora Pomfrey se acercó a él con la poción y le obligó a quitarse el pañuelo que taponaba la hemorragia. Tenía la nariz hecha un verdadero asco, realmente Snape sabía pegar bien, porqué se la había roto. Con la poción y un par de hechizos la arregló en un santiamén, pero por el enfado que llevaba encima no pareció darse cuenta del daño que le estaba haciendo.  
  
Más tarde la enfermera se acercó a Snape, que no la dejó tocarle, por lo que la enfermera se fue mucho más enfadada que antes y rezongando sobre que hay que comportarse de manera acorde a la edad. Ahora que encontraban ellos tres y Dumbledore se giró para mirarles. El más joven tenía ya la cara limpia, pero no se podía evitar ver lo hinchada que estaba la nariz y el cardenal que se estaba formando alrededor de ella; el otro, tenía restos de sangre secándose en su piel. Les examinó largo rato para romper después el largo silencio:  
  
-Sinceramente no sé qué hacer. Ambos estáis en el mismo bando. Sabéis que es necesario que estemos todos juntos para poder vencer, para ser más poderosos. Sin embargo, vuestras diferencias son más fuertes que vosotros- Dumbledore hizo una pequeña pausa, midiendo las palabras ya dichas y escogiendo las próximas- Ya sabeís todo esto y no os importa que la causa que os une sea más importante que todas las diferencias. Ni que decir tiene que me decepciona mucho tener que ver semejante comportamiento en un hombre de tu edad, Severus y también en un chico como tú Harry. Creía que ambos erais responsables y personas adultas. Por lo tanto, debo decir que hasta que mañana se haya tomado una decisión por el claustro de profesores, ninguno de los dos debería salir de sus dependencias y quiero que sepan que de esto dependen su puesto como profesor del centro y el suyo como alumno.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Esto es todo, espero que si alguien lo ha leído le haya gustado y muchas gracias por vuestra atención y tiempo.  
  
Maite Zaitut 


	2. Condenados a muerte

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nota 1: Lo primero que quiero decir es que lo siento mucho. Estas son mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Pero me quedé casi sin inspiración, luego muchos deberes y en dos semanas no he podido hacer nada por la semana de exámenes que tuve hace nada. Puedo decir que las cosas han ido bien y he aprobado pero para mi disgusto tuve que dejar algo de lado mis dos fics, pero esta es la continuación. Espero que me perdonéis.  
  
Nota 2: De momento no es SLASH, pero seguramente acabará siéndolo así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por lo que acabará siendo.(Esta nota siempre es la misma)  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demanden, no tengo dinero con que pagar.  
  
YITA MOONY: El tuyo fue el primer review, así que muchas gracias por leerme. Ya ves que tardé mucho en subirlo, pero ha sido por causa justificada aunque puedo decirte que seguro que será un Severus- Harry, aunque no tengo mucha confianza en que salga todo lo bien que quiero. Muchas gracias y espero que si te ha gustado el comienzo lo demás tb te guste.  
  
CALIPSO: Espero que este te guste y ya sabes, cualquier idea será bien recibida y intentaré hacerlo siempre lo mejor que pueda y que consideres que llevo bien la historia. Sino ya sabes que acepto las sugerencias que queráis para reconducirla o cambiarla y para que me deis ideas para situaciones interesantes. Espero que te guste y este capitulo no es muy bueno, pero no sabía como ponerlo. Gracias por los 5 reviews.  
  
AKHASA: Si quieres que te diga la verdad es que a mí también me gusta cuando los dos se odian y poco a poco van llevándose hasta que sienten algo el uno por el otro. Este es mi primer intento de fic Slash así que espero que continúe gustándote y sobretodo, pido que me ayudéis un poco, sólo un poquito y si queréis darme alguna idea yo las acepto muy contenta. Muchas gracias por decir que te había gustado!!!!!!  
  
P.FGRAYWORDS: Gracias por decir que te gusta. He continuado en cuanto he podido y me alegro mucho de que te guste. Siento hacerte esperar y no pienses que lo voy a dejar así, a lo mejor voy tardando por todo lo que tengo que hacer, pero intentaré sacar tiempo de debajo de las piedras para poder continuarlo y que os guste.  
  
SABRY: Te digo lo mismo que a todos, que me encanta que te guste y que me hace mucha ilusión recibir un review de todo el mundo, así que muchas gracias. De todas maneras. Gracias por las felicitaciones, pienso que lo hago lo mejor que puedo, pero todavía me queda mucho para hacerlo bien del todo, del todo. Tengo que decirte que no eres metida y que te contesto con gusto, tengo 17 años y me encantaría saber cuantos años tienes tu.  
  
YUEE: Gracias por decirme que te gusta y por interesarte en saber cuando continúa. Yo también opino eso de Severus, siempre le ha protegido aunque Harry no lo considere así (al menos en el fic) y me gustaría que esa fuera una base para lo que ocurra después, así que espero que también te guste la continuación. Me he tomado la libertad de enviarte un mail para avisarte de que ya he colgado el otro capitulo, espero que te guste y no te haya molestado. Hasta pronto.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
-Pueden retirarse- terminó Dumbledore levantándose de su silla  
  
-¡Espere un momento! No esperaré hasta mañana para que me lo aclaren. Ya que estamos en el mismo bando, alguien también podría informarme de que pasa. Mi vida también esta en juego ¿saben?. ¿Y que es esa mierda de que era el turno de Snape? ¡Quiero saber!- dijo Harry que continuaba sentado pero bastante enfadado  
  
-Sr. Potter, tranquilícese. Se por lo que pasa pero tiene que tranquilizarse y hasta que no lo haga no vamos a decirle nada. No es esa una actitud correcta ante cualquiera que le hable con educación como se ha hecho aquí.  
  
-Pido disculpas por mi comportamiento- dijo Harry forzadamente, ya que estaba seguro de que no había hecho nada malo-pero me gustaría mucho saber que ocurre y saber todo lo que no se me ha dicho.  
  
-Sr. Potter, entre todos los miembros de la orden estamos intentando preservar su seguridad. Debe comprender que no podemos dejarla al azar. Los profesores se encargan de que usted esté seguro.- le comentó Dumbledore sabiendo la reacción que tendría.  
  
-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Esto es absurdo!- y empezó a reírse a mandíbula batiente- ¿Me está... intentando decir que... todo el tiempo que llevamos de curso... he sido vigilado?  
  
-Harry...- intentó interferir Dumbledore mientras Snape permanecía mudo, mirando las reacciones del chico e intentando hacer notar al director que con semejante comportamiento el joven había tenido toda la culpa de la pelea, pese a que no era cierto.  
  
-No, No, No, No. Espere...- dijo Harry fingiendo que le hacía gracia para cambiar totalmente a una expresión de ira. Se levantó furioso y apoyó ambas manos en el escritorio encarándose a Dumbledore.- ¡NO SE QUE ES MÁS ABSURDO! ¡QUE HAYA SIDO VIGILADO SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO O QUE UN MORTÍFAGO SEA RESPONSABLE DE MI SEGURIDAD!  
  
Esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Snape se levantó furioso de su asiento para volver a cogerle de la pechera y levantarle varios centímetros del suelo. Se quedaron ambos paralizados mirándose con odio hasta que Dumbledore cogió de un brazo al profesor para pedirle autocontrol. Snape soltó a Harry al suelo, que cayó de bruces para levantarse y sisear en pársel poniendo los ojos en blanco:  
  
-"Igual que yo no puedo arrancar de mi a Voldemort tu no puedes dejar de ser un traidor y un asesino."  
  
Ambos hombres se asustaron de la reacción de Harry, que ya se encontraba de pie, pero que se encontraba extraño. No había podido controlarse, otra vez le había ocurrido lo mismo. Se encontraba cansado y tembloroso. Observó las caras de asombro de ambos adultos y decidió que era hora de irse a dormir  
  
-¿Puedo marcharme?- preguntó sabiendo que los dos hombres habían descubierto lo que llevaba casi dos meses escondiendo. Voldemort había conseguido en pequeños espacios de tiempo poseerle. No recordaba que había dicho ni cómo, pero sabía que eso no era lo importante, la cuestión ahora era que estaba allí de pie ante la mirada inquisitiva de unos ojos azul cielo.  
  
-No, Harry. Tenemos que hablar. Mientras, profesor, me gustaría que nos dejara a solas.  
  
Snape salió de la habitación como una sombra, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido y el joven y el anciano permanecieron en la misma posición, paralizados en una lucha de miradas que no cesó aunque empezaron a hablar.  
  
-¿Desde cuándo?- preguntó Dumbledore sin ningún tipo de sentimiento.  
  
-No sé de que me habla- dijo Harry cerrándose en banda. Si pensaba que iba a hablar con él de eso lo llevaba claro. Estaba agradecido al hombre por todo lo que hizo por él y por haberle explicado por fin qué era lo que tenía que haber sabido, pero le dolía haberse dado de bruces con la vida real, en la que Dumbledore no lo podía todo, era tan sólo un hombre. ¿Para qué quería saberlo? ¿Para compadecerse y no poder solucionarlo? Era cosa suya al fin y al cabo y si tenía que salvar al mundo lo iba a hacer a su manera. En ese momento estaba enfadado, si Dumbledore no le había dicho que era vigilado él no pensaba decirle nada al director de lo que le pasaba. Si tan protegido lo habían tenido deberían saberlo ya.  
  
-No me mientas. Harry llevo dos meses vigilándote por mucho que te pese y quiero saber que pasa.  
  
-Pues entonces debe saber cómo me siento yo, que llevo toda una vida sin saber lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.-Verdaderamente no lo sentía, pero estaba enfadado, muy enfadado. Tanto que Voldemort le había conseguido poseer una vez más. Se encaminó hacia la puerta pero la voz de Dumbledore le paró en su decisión de salir de allí.  
  
-Harry, ya hablamos de eso una vez y admití mis errores, soy humano, pero lo que te pasa ahora es importante y no sólo para tu salud, sino para vencer a Voldemort. ¿Ha pasado alguna vez más?- dijo el hombre mirando a Harry. Era joven y obstinado y ahora estaba airado, era normal que dijera cosas que no sentía, pero le preocupaba si realmente lo creía.  
  
-Le repito que no sé que se refiere. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Buenas noches.- y se marchó rápidamente bajando las escaleras de dos en dos y echando a correr hacia la torre de Astronomía. Necesitaba un poco de aire fresco antes de meterse en el bullicio de Gryffindor. Se sentía mal, cada vez que Voldemort le poseía se encontraba sin fuerzas y tenía unas enormes ganas de vomitar que le provocaba el dolor en la cicatriz. Cuando llegó y se asomó al vacío sintió cómo la cabeza le daba vueltas y se apartó del borde para sentarse en el suelo con la cara entre las manos. Ahora mismo había alguien en la misma habitación o en la contigua o mirando desde alguno de los aparejos de Dumbledore qué era lo que estaba haciendo y dónde estaba. Por eso mismo se apresuró a mostrar su cara por la que no corría ninguna lágrima. No iba a permitir que le viera nadie llorar y en aquél momento no tenía privacidad, de eso estaba seguro.  
  
Volvió a levantarse y se encaminó a la torre de Gryffindor, aquella noche no bajaría a cenar no quería ver a nadie y precisamente ahora estaban todos en el comedor. Los pasillos desiertos le daban la bienvenida, o probablemente la despedida. Lo dudaba, dudaba mucho que le fueran a echar, menos cuando era el chico que tenía que salvarles, pero tampoco le gustaba ser tratado diferente. A cualquiera le expulsarían por algo así. ¡Por Merlín! pegar a un profesor, aquello se le iba bastante de las manos. Quería ser autosuficiente sin que los demás se compadecieran de él, y eso implicaba ser borde, muy borde. Además, nadie podía entenderle y si toda su ira reprimida tenía que volcarse, pues el que estuviera delante sufriría las consecuencias.  
  
Sus amigos estaban preocupados, lo sabía, pero no se veía con corazón para acercarse a ellos llevando el corazón en la mano como había hecho muchas veces antes. Sin Sirius nada tenía mucho sentido, pero siendo penoso y yendo tirado por los rincones, auto-compadeciéndose y aceptando la compasión de los demás lo único que hacía era darle menos sentido a su vida. Se encontraba solo cuando todos estaban a su alrededor, ni tan siquiera sus amigos le hacían compañía, así que mejor tenerles lejos que estar rodeado de gente que le irritaría. Eso era, la compañía de los demás, con su felicidad y sus ganas de vivir, le irritaba.  
  
Aquella noche fue bastante inquieta, sobretodo porqué cuando Ron subió a la habitación intentó hablar con él y se hizo el dormido, aunque sabía que su amigo estaba seguro de que estaba despierto.  
  
A primera hora de la mañana una prefecta de séptimo se acercó a Harry que acababa de bajar a la sala con determinación. Ni sus amigos pudieron hablar con él, aunque también le esperaban al pie de la escalera. Ginny, Ron y Hermione estaban de pie, hablando en susurros, cabeza con cabeza y seguramente, pensó Harry, considerando si preguntarle lo que había pasado con Dumbledore Se tendría que encontrar con sus compañeros mejor que fueran todos de una vez y así tendría un día más tranquilo... o no.  
  
-Harry, la profesora Mc.Gonagall me ha pedido que te acompañe al despacho de Dumbledore.  
  
-Sé ir solo, gracias- contestó Harry mirándola por encima de las gafas con tono agrio.  
  
-Tengo instrucciones exactas de acompañarte hasta dónde esté la profesora McGonagall, lo siento pero eso es lo que me han dicho.- contestó la joven con cara de pocos amigos después del comentario maleducado de Harry.  
  
Caminaron en silencio desde la sala común hasta el despacho, por todos los pasillos que Harry había visitado durante sus cinco años en Hogwarts. Cuando por fin llegaron al interior del despacho de Dumbledore, los profesores salían de él. Saldrían de la reunión del claustro de profesores a la que gracias a McGonagall Snape no había acudido. Mc.Gonagall había abogado a favor de Harry ya que ambos se pegaron y no estaba muy claro quién había empezado. En un principio lo normal era que los profesores se ayudaran unos a otros, pero la enemistad entre los dos ayudó al joven a que Snape no hubiera estado presente en la reunión previa y no hubiera hablado sobre lo ocurrido con todos los profesores, cosa que Harry no hubiera podido hacer.  
  
Snape acababa de entrar al despacho y Harry también lo hizo mientras que la joven que le acompañaba se marchó a sus clases. En la misma posición que el día anterior los tres esperaban a que el más anciano tomase la palabra.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo Dumbledore a los dos- Se ha realizado una junta de profesores y entre todos hemos tomado una decisión y en todo momento hemos tenido en cuenta lo que se dijo ayer y creemos que será lo mejor. ¿Ambos estáis de acuerdo en que el comportamiento de ayer no fue el correcto?  
  
-Sí- contestaron los dos de manera poco convincente. Ambas expresiones eran herméticas, y las voces totalmente frías.  
  
-Entonces debo decirles que, después de considerarlo mucho, el claustro de profesores ha decidido que esto no puede seguir así. Un profesor y un alumno deben tenerse respeto, pero ante todo no deben olvidar su posición. De todas maneras, sabiendo la implicación personal de su relación profesor-alumno hemos decidido que no será necesario destituirte, Severus; ni expulsarte, Harry. Sin embargo, también se ha resuelto que esos comportamientos no van a ser tolerados y no van a quedar impunes. Durante los próximos dos meses Severus tendrás que ser el tutor de Harry y tendréis que estudiar y trabajar conjuntamente cada tarde, para calmar los ánimos entre los dos.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Bueno, espero que os haya gustado aunque este capítulo no me gusta mucho, pero quería presentar un poco la visión de Harry y del principio del fic. Ahora falta la visión de Snape para ver que tal pero va a continuar la evolución del fic, espero vuestros reviews.  
  
MAITE ZAITUT 


	3. Así estan las cosas

HOLA:  
  
Nota 1: Lo he subido lo más pronto que he podido pero de ahora en adelante volveré a tardar un poquito más, son los problemas del trabajo de investigación, que no hay manera de sacar adelante. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis yo encantada con los reviews. Ya tengo 16!!!!!!  
  
Nota 2: De momento no es SLASH, pero seguramente acabará siéndolo así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por lo que acabará siendo.(Esta nota siempre es la misma)  
  
Nota 3: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!! (Ya sé que faltan unos 14 días, pero son muy poquitos)  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis.  
  
YUEE: Hola de nuevo. Que ilusión me hace encontrarme unos reviews tan largos!!! Lo del violín me parece una muy buena idea, así que seguramente lo haré, gracias por la sugerencia, a mí también me da la impresión de que puede ayudar a que se acerquen más. Espero que te guste también este nuevo capítulo y espero poder poner algo de Harry y Severus juntos en el próximo.  
  
HERMY 17: Gracias por el review y no te equivocas, los primeros días van a ser un infierno para los dos, ya sé que soy mala, pero es cómo creo que se llevarían si esto pasase. A ver si para el próximo cap estos dos ya hacen de la suyas.  
  
GEORGE: Hola y gracias, espero que este también te guste y lo he intentado poner rapidito, aunque como lo leo unas diez veces y lo critico un montón tardo bastante. Espero poner el próximo ya.  
  
MARYAM: Muuuuchas gracias por el review, la verdad es que intento con todas mis fuerzas que sea parecido al del libro, aunque ya se sabe... espero que te guste este Severus y que sigas leyendo. Hasta el próximo  
  
AKHASA: Espero que este también te guste y que puedas aguantar un poquito nada más hasta la primera tarde en la que se encuentran, pero antes hay que hacer que alguien le ponga los puntos sobre las ies a Harry y también hay que ir descubriendo que es lo que le ha hecho más daño en su vida a Severus que tardará un poquito más  
  
TXIRI: gracias y me alegro de que sea de tu gusto. Harry pronto va a darse cuenta de que esa no es la manera en la que superará lo de Sirius y le van a abrir los ojos y por la cuenta que les trae van a empezar a entenderse. Hasta pronto.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Harry casi en estado de shock deseando haber escuchado mal- No puede ser. No puede ser. Usted no sabe cómo es él. ¡Nos mataremos en menos de dos días! ¡Gryffindor perderá la copa de las casas! ¡Nos quitará puntos hasta la saciedad!¿Y el Quidditch?  
  
Mientras Harry hacía todo tipo de preguntas completamente sorprendido y casi sin haber podido enfadarse debido al shock Snape y Dumbledore se miraban fijamente. Uno sabiendo perfectamente cuál era la intención del otro y viceversa. Snape registraba en su mente aquella situación y pese a que para él no iba a ser mucho mejor, su autocontrol se puso a prueba. Harry por fin cerró la boca mientras veía la fuerte lucha de miradas entre el profesor y Albus Dumbledore. Estaba casi seguro de que estaban haciendo legilimency entre ambos, pero deseaba saber más que nada en el mundo que era aquello tan importante que no podían dejar para más tarde. Severus Snape apartó la vista de los ojos celestes de Dumbledore, sabiéndose derrotado y alterado por lo que el director acababa de hacer entrar en su mente, lo que más le había dolido en toda su vida. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados unos momentos que al joven se le hicieron eternos y sólo cuando el hombre eternamente vestido de negro volvió a abrir los ojos impidiendo que Harry pudiera ver lo que sentía, el director empezó a hablar.  
  
-El año pasado procuré que vuestra relación mejorara, pero las clases de oclumency no fueron un buen pretexto. Ahora creo que esto podría llegar a ser posible con un poco de vuestra parte. Serán descontados cien puntos de Gryffindor y durante las tutorías el profesor Snape perderá sus privilegios de dar y quitar puntos. Lo que todos pretendemos con esto es que desde una situación de igualdad podáis llegar a comportaros con educación y respeto el uno con el otro.  
  
-Pero da igual, me quitará los puntos en clase, me hará la vida imposible con sus sarcasmos y... bueno... existiendo. Además ¿Y mi equipo de Quidditch? Soy capitán, por primera vez en la vida deseo algo con fuerza y se cumple.  
  
-¡Oh que pena más grande! El chico Potter no podrá jugar al Quidditch. En esta vida hay cosas mucho más importantes. Albus ¿Y mi misión? Ya sabes que no puedo estar todas las tardes con él- dijo señalando con la cabeza a Harry y intentando de todas las maneras salir de esa airoso.  
  
-No hay más misiones y respecto a Voldemort, ya puedes ir a decirle que este viejo loco sospecha y no podrás volver en un par de meses. Es importante lo que tenéis ahora ambos entre manos, tenéis que entender que un equipo no funciona si un eslabón no lo hace. El Quidditch y la orden seguirán en el mismo lugar dentro de dos meses si todo va bien.-dijo Dumbledore ante la desolación de los hombres sentados en su despacho.  
  
-¿Si todo va bien? ¿Cómo que si todo va bien?- preguntó Snape- Si esto no se soluciona...  
  
-El castigo es prolongable y no voy a permitir que vuestras tutorías sean simplemente respirar el mismo aire. Si por vosotros mismos no os relacionáis y llegáis a un mínimo entendimiento yo mismo me ocuparé de que tengáis que hacerlo. ¿Alguna pregunta más?  
  
-¿Cuando empezará el castigo?- dijo Harry con un hilillo de voz desolada.  
  
-Mañana por la tarde tienen que encontrarse en la sala de estudio de la biblioteca y así todos los días hasta dentro de dos meses. Si no tienen nada más que decir deberían volver a sus obligaciones. La primera clase empieza dentro de media hora y si desayunan rápido podrán llegar a ella sin problema.  
  
Harry salió del despacho de su profesor airado. Si el mundo mágico le daba la espalda pues... ¡Bien! ¡Perfecto! A ver si encontraban a otro tan tonto como él para que les sacara las castañas del fuego. ¡Aquél viejo estaba senil! ¿Qué pretendía? ¿Qué él y Snape se llevaran bien? Ni aunque el mundo fuera a acabarse se llevarían bien. ¿Qué harían? ¿Irían a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla a las tres escobas para hablar de Quidditch y de pociones? Harry tenía la misma especial inquina que el profesor tenía por él, la misma que un joven Severus tuvo hacia James. No se solucionan más de veinte años de odio por una pequeña reprimenda. Y además el muy hipócrita... diciendo que era problema de Harry, insinuando que él solo quería lo mejor para el joven, que quería que entrara dentro. El muy hijo de...  
  
-¡HARRY! ¡HARRY!- Los gritos preocupados de Hermione que se encontraba en la otra punta del pasillo le sacaron de sus pensamientos. La joven venía corriendo y Ron caminaba tranquilamente detrás de ella. Harry paró en seco a esperarla, no serviría de nada esquivarla como llevaba haciendo desde que empezó el curso. La chica siempre acababa por encontrarle para echarle la bronca de su vida y preocuparse por él. ¿Es que no tenía nada mejor que hacer?. Cuando la chica llegó ante él, jadeante por el esfuerzo, se apoyó en una de las paredes. -¿Dónde... te habías... metido? Todos dicen que has pegado a Snape.  
  
-¿Y qué? Eso solo nos incumbe a él y a mí.- dijo Harry con el tono mordaz que le caracterizaba últimamente y se dio la vuelta, para que sus compañeros pudieran ver la evidencia en su cara  
  
-Joder...- comentó Ron que acababa de adherirse a la conversación y veía con tanta aprensión como Hermione el horrible moretón que el moreno lucía en su cara- Debe haber valido la pena... con las ganas que le tengo yo...  
  
-¡Ron! -reprochó ella- Por Merlín Harry ¿Es que no sabes que has hecho? ¿No te das cuenta de las consecuencias que esto puede tener?- Comentó Hermione muy alterada.- ¡Podrían expulsarte!  
  
-Me necesitan Hermione, nadie más va a sacarles las castañas del fuego con Voldemort, yo soy el único suficientemente tonto. - Comentó Harry- Pero no pienso ponerlo fácil. Por todos ellos yo he perdido mucho ¿sabes? Es hora de que me cobre todo eso y no pienso ser el niño bueno de Potter. Pueden ir sacándoselo de la cabeza.  
  
-Harry, ese no eres tú. Tú eres el Harry de siempre, el Harry al que conocemos y queremos tanto. No ese que quieres aparentar.- dijo Hermione en su preocupación por todos los que la rodeaban.  
  
-Esto es lo que hay, así están las cosas.- sentenció Harry dando por finalizada la conversación- Vamos a comer, que tengo hambre y no puedo estar por los pasillos.  
  
Harry emprendió la marcha hasta el comedor y ambos lo siguieron con pena. Hermione muy preocupada y Ron algo harto del comportamiento de su amigo. Era duro perder a alguien muy querido, pero había que seguir adelante. Harry tenía que aprender a tratar ese dolor igual que el físico, tendría que enfrentarse a la pérdida con la misma valentía con la que se enfrentaba a Voldemort, pero eso le era imposible. El desayuno pasó en total silencio. Harry estaba de mucho peor humor de lo que era normal y nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, menos viendo como se había comportado durante lo que llevaban de curso. Y no sólo eso, si no que con el cardenal que se le había formado en la cara, y su expresión no daban ganas de acercarse a él. Ron y Hermione no podían ocultar su curiosidad y mucho menos la preocupación que sentían por él. Sabían que todo el mundo alguna vez había deseado pegar a Snape, pero de ahí a hacerlo...  
  
Durante toda la mañana Ron y Hermione fueron cautelosamente unos pasos por detrás de Harry, para que no tuviera problemas con los Slytherins, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que Harry pudiera ir solo. Le perdieron de vista al llegar al gran hall a la hora de la comida y se preocuparon. Seguramente habría ido a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y bajaría en unos momentos. Durante la hora de la comida Harry pareció haber desaparecido y sus dos amigos decidieron que le llevarían un plato con comida, sobretodo Hermione, que estaba muy preocupada. Tanto que en los últimos días se encontraba en un estado de nervios constante y Ron lo notaba. Salieron del comedor con un plato hondo lleno hasta arriba de comida y tapado por una servilleta de tela roja.  
  
-¿Sabes dónde puede estar?- preguntó Ron a Hermione mientras subían las escaleras.  
  
-¿Probamos en Gryffindor?- sugirió la joven encaminándose hasta su sala común.  
  
-A lo mejor está en clase. Ahora toca encantamientos.- dijo Ron- primero vamos a Gryffindor y si no, de subida estaremos en clase.  
  
En la sala común no había nadie así que continuaron con la búsqueda infructuosa por las aulas hasta llegar a la de encantamientos.  
  
* * * *  
  
Harry había llegado casi sin darse cuenta a la clase de Flitwick. Ni siquiera se había preocupado de ir a comer, sólo esperaba poder estar sin sus amigos en los talones durante unos diez minutos, sobretodo para pensar y estar tranquilo. Simplemente no sería capaz de soportar a Snape durante sesenta tardes una detrás de otra. Los sábados y los domingos estaban hechos para descansar, no para pasar las tardes con un hombre odioso. No aguantaría a la persona que más odiaba a Sirius, aquello dolería mucho más que el dolor físico. Dumbledore se habría propuesto matarle, le había quitado todo aquello con lo que dejaba atrás la tristeza y el dolor. Le había quitado la oportunidad de volar con sus compañeros, con la única preocupación de encontrar la pelotita dorada, que por un momento le hacía sentir completo, para después volver a encontrarse en la realidad, en la que su intento por llenar ese vacío estaba frustrado. Aunque fuera efímero y superficial le ayudaba a aprovechar y ser feliz durante esas migajas de la vida que podía aprovechar y que sólo el Quidditch le dabanada más le daba, aunque unos momentos más tarde, y ya en el suelo, volvía a sentir la frustración de no poder estar completo ni por un solo momento.  
  
Era curioso, cómo a la vez que el mundo se desmoronaba y la guerra comenzaba él se preocupaba de un hombre insufrible y una copa de Quidditch. Era realmente absurdo que donde la gente sufría y moría, él se preocupara de esas tonterías, cuando tendría que estar más concentrado en derrotar al mago tenebroso más importante del último siglo.  
  
No le dio mucho tiempo más para estar solo, ya que en ese momento Ron y Hermione abrían la puerta del aula y entraban con cuidado para desagrado de Harry.  
  
-Harry, te hemos traído comida- empezó Hermione- ¿Porqué no has bajado al comedor?  
  
-Eso tío ¿Qué ha pasado? Tampoco puede ser tan malo el castigo ¿no?- dijo Ron tomando asiento a su lado y poniendo su mano en el hombro de Harry.  
  
El moreno se quitó la mano de Ron de encima rápidamente, con una reacción digna de un Malfoy. Ron se quedó en estado de shock, impresionado por el movimiento de su mejor amigo.  
  
-Déjame en paz. Ni siquiera sabes que ha pasado- Harry volvía a enrojecer de ira y sus amigos vieron venir lo que se les caía encima. Se levantó como un resorte de la silla en la que había permanecido, para encararse con su amigo y perder de nuevo los estribos - ¡Tengo que pasar dos meses con Snape! ¡Dos meses! ¡Dime que no es tan malo! ¡Vamos dímelo!  
  
Ron empezó a enrojecer por los gritos de su amigo y si no fuera porqué Hermione le tomó de un brazo y le hizo callar con su mirada dejando en la mesa la comida, aquello hubiera sido una hecatombe. La joven viendo la tensión acumulada entre sus dos mejores amigos, se dispuso a eliminarla con su nuevo papel conciliador entre los dos chicos.  
  
-Bueno, venga tranquilízate Harry, es una mala pasada, pero dos meses pasan muy rápido- y recordando el plato olvidado en el pupitre, se lo acercó a su amigo que todavía permanecía de pie- Come algo, Harry, las penas con pan son menos.  
  
Harry se acercó a la cara de Hermione que no sabía que hacer y con la mano le dio un golpe desde abajo al plato y tirando todo el contenido de él al suelo empezó a gritarle- ¡NO QUIERO COMER NADA! ¡SÓLO QUIERO IRME DE AQUÍ Y OLVIDARME DE TODOS VOSOTROS!- Dicho eso se dispuso a marcharse cogiendo la mochila, dejando a Hermione con una mano sobre la boca, visiblemente asustada y emitiendo sonoros sollozos. Ron sin embargo estaba muy alterado y con toda su fuerza cogió a Harry por uno de los brazos, bamboleándole y haciendo que dejase de caminar.  
  
-Ahora sé lo que significa ser un canalla. No vuelvas a acercarte a ella- y haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no pegarle un puñetazo le empujó hacia el suelo mientras volvía hacia Hermione, pasándole un brazo por los hombros y atrayéndola hacia si.- Vamos Hermione tranquila- dijo dándole un beso en el pelo y llevándosela de allí, mientras ella sollozaba en su pecho. Antes de abandonar la habitación le echó una mirada de desprecio a su amigo.  
  
Harry, mientras tanto se había quedado casi paralizado viendo la reacción de Ron, pero cuando este le echó aquella mirada se levantó y giró la cabeza presuntuosamente. Volvió a sentarse con mala leche y recogió con la varita el desperdicio que había causado. Se quedó esperando a que llegaran sus compañeros, siguiendo en sus trece de que tenía la razón y casi ni se dio cuenta de lo pronto que pasó la clase entre sus pensamientos. Ron y Hermione no habían aparecido en toda la tarde ni en encantamientos ni en historia de la magia.  
  
* * *  
  
En la enfermería, Hermione estaba en una de las camas y Ron se sentó a su lado después de haber caminado unas diez veces la enfermería de arriba abajo como un león enjaulado. La joven estaba bastante mal desde la muerte de Sirius y sobretodo desde el retorno de Voldemort. La extrema preocupación por sus amigos y familiares y también por que Harry se recuperara de la muerte de su padrino la había hecho vivir en un estado de nervios constante ante la posibilidad de una nueva oleada de asesinatos. Había necesitado tranquilizantes para poder dormir y aquella tarde había sufrido una crisis de ansiedad y había necesitado los cuidados de la enfermera. La poción tranquilizante la había hecho dormir un par de horas que Ron había pasado a su lado, pero ahora ya estaba despierta y con un aspecto bastante deplorable.  
  
-No te preocupes más. Si no quieres que venga se lo diré muy claro. Pensé que iba a tocarte y entonces ya no sé que hubiera hecho-decía Ron con tono furioso.  
  
-Hay que comprender, para él no es fácil- dijo la joven que pese al susto era muy consciente de la situación.  
  
-No le defiendas Hermione. Todos sabemos que es un momento muy difícil, pero por eso hay que plantarle cara. Si no lo hacemos puede que todo esto sea mucho peor. ¿De qué serviría que gane al que no-debe-ser- nombrado si acaba siendo como él? Si para que vuelva nuestro Harry hay que darle un puñetazo, yo se lo doy encantado, porqué hoy me he quedado con las ganas. Quiero luchar contra quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado por un mundo mejor para todos nosotros y los hijos que quizá un día tenga. No sólo es nuestro mejor amigo y aunque suene egoísta, él también es de quién todos dependemos.- dijo Ron mientras Hermione le miraba pensando que por fin había madurado.  
  
-No le defiendo, pero a golpes las cosas no se solucionan. Lo que ha dicho no lo siente, y tarde o temprano se arrepentirá. Pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento tan... - dijo la chica mientras una lágrima le caía por la mejilla  
  
-impotente... -dijo Ron sabiendo exactamente lo que sentía ella en ese momento.  
  
Durante toda la tarde Harry estuvo vagando por el colegio y en la biblioteca. Su cabeza era un hervidero y por mucho que buscó la manera de que todo lo que sentía se perdiera en las profundidades, no lo logró, como tampoco logró esconder el sentimiento de culpa ante su comportamiento. No fue hasta la noche, cuando fue directamente hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, que no encontró un rostro medianamente conocido. Eran cerca de las once de la noche y aquél día había sido muy agitado, así que excepto Ginny Weasley, los últimos Gryffindor subieron a sus habitaciones al ver a Harry entrar. Últimamente nadie se le acercaba mucho, y eso lo había provocado el mismo.  
  
-Buenas noches- dijo Harry al sentarse al lado de Ginny en el sofá. Solamente lo hizo para preguntar por Hermione, ya que Ginny siempre estaba enterada de todo.- ¿Sabes...  
  
-Eres un cínico- interrumpió la joven bastante enfadada- ¿Buenas noches? Me callo dónde me gustaría que te fueras porqué tengo educación.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Esto es todo por hoy, espero que os haya gustado y ya veréis como a Harry se le bajan los humos muy pronto ( de eso me encargo yo) Hasta pronto y ya sabéis, un review no mata a nadie... 


	4. Juntos de nuevo

HOLA:  
  
Nota 1: Lo he subido lo más pronto que he podido pero de ahora en adelante volveré a tardar un poquito más, son los problemas del trabajo de investigación, que no hay manera de sacar adelante. Espero que os guste y ya sabéis yo encantada con los reviews. Ya tengo 22!!!!!  
  
Nota 2: De momento no es SLASH, pero seguramente acabará siéndolo así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por lo que acabará siendo.(Esta nota siempre es la misma)  
  
Nota 3: FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!! Falta muuuuuuy poquito. ¡Que Felicidad!  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis.( esta también es siempre la misma.  
  
AKHASA: Gracias y tiempo al tiempo. Espero que este fugaz Severus te guste, pero irá saliendo mucho más, ya que Harry va a ir conociendo poco a poco su personalidad y como ha llegado a ser el hombre tan odiado que es... Tenía que reconciliarlo con sus amigos, pero el lado Slytherin continuará con Severus. Espero que te guste.  
  
MAY POTTER: Espero que este también te guste y lo sigo pronto ahora que tengo vacaciones. Aquí sale mi primera incursión en la retorcida mente de Severus, que me encanta!!!!! Espero que te guste.  
  
ZEKHEN- ANGEL AND ZEKHEN: Que nombre más largo!!!!! Espero haberlo escrito bien. Bueno, el lado Slytherin lo dejó claro el sombrero seleccionador y a mi personalmente me encanta así que auque se haya reconciliado con su parte Gryffindor, la parte Slytherin y la de Voldemort estará muy presente.  
  
PEKENYITA: Hola , gracias por decir que te gusta y ya ves que la vena cabezota de los Weasley me gusta bastante. Es ella la que le hace recapacitar, aunque solo sea un poco y va a ser ella la que este a su lado cuando tenga problemas. Remus aparecerá, aunque todavía falta un poco. Es que me encanta tener a la gente en vilo. Espero que te guste  
  
MARGARITA 6: Pues claro que es Ginny, ¿alguien había dudado de que tenía que ser un Weasley el que le pusiera los puntos sobre las íes? Me encanta la Ginny que intento reflejar, con bastante más personalidad y mucho criterio y todo esto gracias a que en su niñez Potter pasó de ella, si es que no hay mal que por bien no venga. Espero que te guste.  
  
YUEE: Hola de nuevo. La verdad es que yo también soy de las que escriben unas cartas que dan miedo solo de mirar lo largas que son. A mi es que me encanta escribir, por eso me metí en ff.net, aunque nunca nadie había leído mis historias, no dejaba a nadie leerlas pero una amiga me dijo que si escribía tanto algo tendría que hacer con ello, así que después de pensármelo mucho me decidí. Bueno, el violín aparecerá en los próximos capítulos y Snape casi matará a Harry por algo relacionado con él. Espero que te guste. Hasta pronto  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
-Tranquilita ¿Vale?- dijo Harry otra vez a la defensiva, pero bastante sorprendido- A ti no te he hecho nada ¿Ahora que te pasa?  
  
-¿Qué me pasa? Pues que mi amiga lleva toda la tarde en la enfermería porqué un energúmeno que curiosamente se parece mucho a ti le ha dado un buen susto.- contestó Ginny muy molesta levantándose  
  
-¡Oh vamos! Si no he hecho nada. Simplemente le he dejado las cosas claras. No deja de molestarme ni por un momento. Harry esto, Harry aquello, ¿Has comido bien Harry? ¿Necesitas ayuda Harry? Es bastante cargante.- contestó el otro tan pancho.  
  
-Y tú eres gilipollas además de ciego. ¿No se te ha pasado por la cabeza que lo que quiere es ayudarte? No sé como puedes ser así -dijo ella mirándole con una actitud decepcionada y cruzándose de brazos.  
  
-Mira niñata, cuando el que haya asesinado a tus padres mate a la única persona que te ha querido como ellos me avisas.- dijo Harry encarándose con ella nuevamente e intentando que Ginny se apocara, lo que no consiguió.  
  
-No, lo que voy a hacer en vez de avisarte es amargarme la vida y compadecerme de mí misma ¿Sabes? Por lo que veo es lo que tu haces- contestó ella creciéndose debido a lo cansada que estaba de la actitud de Potter.  
  
-No sabes lo que yo hago o pienso y no puedes saber lo que me pasa así que no me entretengas más con tus tonterías para salvarme, no lo necesito- Contestó agrio Harry, encaminándose a las escaleras para las habitaciones, pero Ginny le cogió de la manga de la túnica y no le dejó marchar.  
  
-Perfecto Harry, huye de mí, de nosotros. No aceptes lo inevitable. Sabes que el mundo sigue girando sin Sirius, es duro, pero todos estamos aquí y te vemos estar así. Tú mismo sabes que con esa actitud no lo solucionas, lo agravas. Y ahora vas a escuchar lo que tengo que decir.- continuó ella sin soltarle.  
  
-¡NO SABES LO QUE ME PASA, NO PUEDES SABER COMO ME SIENTO!- contestó el joven hasta llegar a milímetros de la cara de la pelirroja.  
  
-¡Y doy gracias a ello!, pero te veo desperdiciar todo por lo que te dieron tus padres y por lo que Sirius salió de Azkaban y me pregunto si mereció la pena con la actitud que estas tomando. No puedes culparte ni seguir así, ¡ofrecieron sus vidas por ti!  
  
-Tú no has perdido a nadie a manos de ese asesino- dijo Harry sin atisbos de enfado pero con dolor en el corazón y parecía ser su único argumento- Yo sólo... yo quiero... quiero...  
  
-¡Quieres Venganza! ¿Es eso lo que quieres? Pues a eso lo único que puedo decirte es que espero que no seas peor que el tirano asesino contra el que te toca luchar. Bien, sigue así, tira tu vida por la borda porque no merece la pena vivir así. ¡La vida es demasiado corta para pasarla enfadado!  
-Yo... tú... tú no...- continuó Harry intentando asirse a su nueva máscara de frialdad, pero la verdad es que no sabía como defender lo indefendible, su comportamiento era cualquier cosa menos una postura a proteger.  
  
-Dime- le alentó Ginny a seguir- dime que pasa, te ayudaré, te apoyaré, pero dime algo, sea lo que sea puedo intentarlo.  
  
-Yo... ya no puedo más- dijo Harry totalmente desorientado y una lágrima furtiva recorrió su mejilla aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas no hacerlo. El joven se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y las manos cubriéndole la cara. Ginny se quedó mirándole y se arrodilló a su lado con palabras reconfortantes.  
  
-Tranquilo, tranquilo, todo va a pasar. Se solucionará, el tiempo curará. Ya lo verás- pero la chica ya no pudo seguir, porqué las lágrimas también llegaban a sus ojos. Lágrimas de alivio al saber al Harry de siempre de vuelta, aunque faltaba mucho para que se recuperara del todo.  
  
-Ya no puedo más Ginny, todo es mi culpa, todo se derrumba y...- Harry no supo cómo acabar la frase, no sabía ya ni que sentía.  
  
-No pasa nada, te hacía falta admitir que no eres sobrehumano. Llorar no hace más débil, hace mucho más humano, pero creo que deberías hablar con tus amigos- comentó ella con lágrimas pero mucho más tranquila a Harry, que no podía parar las lágrimas que caían silenciosas por su cara.  
  
-He perdido el control, soy un monstruo- dijo Harry mirándola a los ojos.  
  
-Le has dado un buen disgusto a Hermione, pero está bien, se quedará en la enfermería hasta mañana por la tarde.  
  
-¿Qué le ha ocurrido? ¿Está en peligro?- preguntó Harry mientras la preocupación se hacía dueña de su voz.  
  
-Ha sido un ataque de ansiedad, sólo preocupaciones y nervios porqué piensa que no te repondrás de la muerte de Sirius. Y hasta hace un momento yo pensaba lo mismo. Vamos a estar de tu lado, pero esperamos desde ahora que pongas algo más de tu parte. Menos mal que Ron estaba con ella y ha podido llevarla a la enfermería  
  
-¿Está Ron arriba?  
  
-No, se ha quedado con Hermione y no sé como la Sra. Pomfrey le ha dejado. Quiere estar con ella hasta que se encuentre bien del todo. Y si me pides un consejo, mejor habla con Hermione antes que con Ron, él está realmente enfadado- La chica le acompañó hasta la puerta de las habitaciones de sexto- Mañana ve a la enfermería y habla con ella, seguro que te comprende Ahora tienes que dormir ¿Vas a estar bien?  
  
-No lo se, supongo que si, necesito dormir un poco, dejar de pensar por un solo momento. Hasta mañana Ginny- dijo Harry dándole un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Harry despertó con unos fuertes toques en la puerta de su habitación y salió corriendo de entre las sábanas, esperando que fuese Hermione, cómo hacía normalmente, pero se encontró con Ginny que le obligó a cambiarse e ir a la enfermería en un tiempo récord.  
  
Cuando se asomó por la puerta entreabierta, pudo ver a Ron con uno de los libros de Hermione que el pelirrojo le leía imitando tanto las voces femeninas como las masculinas e iba gesticulando por la habitación, entre las risas entrecortadas de Hermione. Iba a asomarse del todo para ver la situación pero antes de que el mismo se diera cuenta la puerta había rechinado y sus dos amigos dejaron de reír para mirar hacia la puerta, y Harry deseó haber llevado con el la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó a los dos chicos que le miraban.  
  
-Adelante- contestó Hermione y Ron dejó el libro sobre la mesilla de noche, posicionándose al lado de Hermione en actitud protectora y expectante.  
  
-Quiero hablar y... disculparme por todo- continuó Harry poniéndose a los pies de la cama bastante nervioso.  
  
-Hermione no puede ponerse nerviosa así que vete- dijo Ron con total frialdad, cosa bastante inusual en él.  
  
-No Ron, quiero oír lo que tiene que decir- interrumpió la chica en favor de Harry.  
  
-Entonces Hermione nos vemos más tarde -se despidió Ron dándole un beso en la frente- iré al entrenamiento si sé que no te quedas sola aunque...si me necesitas por cualquier cosa- dijo mirando a Harry con desprecio- llámame.  
  
-Me... me gustaría hablar con los dos- comentó Harry con voz queda sabiendo que no haría que Ron se quedara.  
  
-El punto es que a mí me no me gustaría escucharte. Hasta luego Hermione.  
  
-Hasta luego -le dispensó Hermione con tono reprobatorio.  
  
-¿No piensa escucharme?- preguntó Harry sentándose en la silla que antes había ocupado Ron.  
  
-Tú no estás en situación de pedir nada...  
  
-Reconozco que me equivoqué y lo siento. Llevo equivocándome durante mucho tiempo, perdí el control. Siento no haber apreciado tus esfuerzos por ayudarme y siento mucho haber tirado la comida que me trajiste y sobretodo haberte preocupado tanto como para hacer que tuvieras que venir a la enfermería. Sólo he pensado en mí, pero también tenéis que saber que estaba derrumbado, mi vida se derrumbó cuando supe que había perdido a Sirius. Sé que me merezco lo peor, pero os necesito, sois lo más esencial en mi vida. Perdóname.  
  
-Ven tonto, ¿Cómo no voy a perdonarte con esa carita que me pones? Pero de verdad pensaba que te perdíamos cuando ayer vi la ira en tus ojos pensé que ya no había salida para ti. ¿A qué viene esa reacción?  
  
-Una buena amiga me hizo saber de una forma un tanto más dura lo que estaba haciendo.- contestó Harry a la pregunta de su amiga.  
  
-Me alegro de que nuestro Harry ya esté en casa, aunque seas un cabezota, y aunque tenga que aguantarte, y aunque seas tan tonto.  
  
-Se supone que tienes que apoyarme  
  
-Sí, claro y también se supone que tú tienes que explicarme.  
  
-¿El que?  
  
-¿Cómo estás?  
  
-Sólo necesito tener cosas que hacer, mis amigos a mi lado y apoyo. Le echo tanto de menos- dijo escondiendo la cara entre las manos mientras Hermione posaba una de las suyas sobre la cabeza de su amigo-¿Porqué es la vida tan difícil? No entiendo porqué pasan cosas como esta.  
  
-Harry, nadie prometió que la vida fuese fácil pero tienes que seguir adelante, afrontar y superar, aunque nunca olvidar todo lo que has aprendido. La vida es un camino, que se va haciendo al andar. Sabes que si lo que necesitas es a nosotros tienes que estar seguro de que todo irá bien, aunque con Ron vaya a ser bastante más difícil.  
  
La mañana y parte de la tarde pasaron tranquilas. Harry estuvo casi todo el rato en la enfermería acompañando a Hermione. Ginny y Dean, Parvati, Seamus y Lavender, Neville y Luna, a parte de los prefectos de todas las casas menos Slytherin fueron pasando por la tarde a ver a la chica, trayéndole una gran cantidad de dulces y observando extrañados la actitud de Harry. Pero el tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y el joven tuvo que marcharse a su castigo demasiado pronto para su gusto. Se despidió de todos y fue a buscar sus libros a su habitación, para ir a la biblioteca.  
  
* * *  
  
Severus Snape se levantó a las ocho de la mañana como era costumbre. Se duchó y vistió, maldiciendo a unos mellizos de segundo de Gryffindor, que en la clase de pociones de hacía dos días habían inventado un nuevo tipo de bomba. No sabía bien como, pero hicieron estallar un caldero en todas direcciones, aunque el contenido sólo le dio a él. Gracias a los odiosos niños ahora tenía que llevar el pelo corto, ya que se había quemado y no había manera posible de hacerlo crecer otra vez.  
  
Ya desde muy joven había resuelto dejarse el pelo largo para tapar las enormes y despegadas orejas que tenía y que no le gustaban nada. Ante la negativa de su padre a hacerlas más pequeñas, decidió utilizar una poción para hacerlo crecer rápidamente. Pese a su facultad para las pociones, no sabía que había ocurrido con la que creó para su pelo, fue efectiva, pero le había dejado el pelo en ese estado en el que era imposible hacerlo quedar limpio y acabó por ser insultado por otra cosa.  
  
Desayunó con los demás profesores, maldiciendo en susurros a Potter y a Dumbledore. Toda la mañana la pasó supervisando el castigo de los susodichos mellizos Gryffindor que consistía en limpiar la mazmorra y ordenar y etiquetar los frascos con ingredientes. Snape se encargó de ensuciarla un par de veces y de hacerles el trabajo " agradable", haciendo por la mañana lo que no podría hacer por la tarde. Pero llegó la hora y tuvo que ir a la biblioteca. Hacía años que no estaba en ese estado de nervios constante, casi temiendo el encuentro. ¿Temiendo? Él no tenía miedo de nada ni de nadie, estaba por encima de todo aquello, por encima de la infantil actitud de Potter y sobretodo y mucho más importante por encima del cociente intelectual del niño, que no distaba mucho del de su padre. Pero sabía que a fin de cuentas todo eso era una tontería, lo de Potter y todo era simplemente buscar una razón a su agitación en el sitio contrario dónde sabía que estaba.  
  
Había sido Dumbledore, que le hizo recordar la parte más oscura y horrorosa de su vida. Cuando aún podían considerarle una persona con corazón y sentimientos, cuando había amado y sido amado, cuando había sido feliz. Por consiguiente aquella fue la época más difícil y dolorosa de su vida, que nunca había enterrado y que había cambiado su forma de ver el mundo. Le hacía tanto daño pensar en ello, en el enfado en que se había convertido su vida desde entonces... Pero Dumbledore era así, cuando menos lo esperabas te hacía recordar lo peor de tu pasado, intentando tocar el punto débil y permitiendo que todo ocurriera. Sabía perfectamente que habría podido negarse en redondo al castigo con el joven Potter, pero Dumbledore había movido muy bien sus hilos y el recuerdo que hizo entrar en su mente había logrado su propósito. Había aceptado y ahora se encontraba dentro de la sala de estudio de la biblioteca, esperando que aquel niño insensato al que había intentado salvar en más de una ocasión entrara por la puerta.  
  
Faltó tiempo para que al pensarlo escuchara unos golpes secos en la puerta de la sala y para que Harry entrara en el lugar. Bien, cómo mínimo tendrían clase particular de pociones tres días a la semana, por lo que los otros cuatro podrían ignorarse mutuamente. En ese preciso instante el profesor de pociones no se sentía con ánimo de amargarle a nadie la tarde, por mucho que fuera el odiado Potter. Y eso era demasiado raro en él ¡Maldito Dumbledore!  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo Harry al profesor que se encontraba colocando sus cosas sobre la mesa que tenían que ocupar los dos. Era una sala pequeña, con muros de piedra y una ventana por la que entraba el sol, cubierta por una cortina clara. Una mesa rectangular se encontraba justo en medio de la habitación, con una silla a cada lado. La puerta permanecía cerrada y ambos supieron que ese era el principio de unos largos meses. Encerrados dentro de la misma habitación, con poco espacio y mucha ira, aquello era una bomba de relojería.  
  
-Deje de hablar, estoy intentando concentrarme.- contestó agriamente el profesor repasando unos pergaminos en sus manos  
  
Harry bufó muy significativamente. Había tenido que claudicar en lo que a sus amigos se trataba, pero con Snape iba a ser muy diferente, si el profesor se comportaba de esa manera no pensaba quedarse corto.  
  
-Veo que intenta que le agreda verbalmente para poder decirle a Dumbledore " ya se lo dije"- comentó imitando la frialdad del profesor.  
  
-Cállese de una vez. No voy a tolerar que me falte al respeto.- continuó el hombre levantando la cabeza y mirando fríamente a Harry.  
  
-Cuando usted me trate a mi con educación- dijo Harry bastante decepcionado por no conseguir hacer que el profesor perdiese los papeles.  
  
-Usted debería aprender educación, que para eso es el alumno.  
  
-Creo que ese es el problema. Siempre que sienta que está por encima de alguien le tratará como si no valiese nada. No es una posición muy inteligente. Se puede ver bastante bien quien es un hombre y quien no mirando como trata a los que cree inferiores y no en como trata a sus iguales- dijo Harry buscando otro frente por el que atacar al profesor.  
  
-¿Qué insinúas niñato? Te digo que te calles, no me hagas perder el tiempo con tus estupideces.  
  
-Bueno, yo no insinúo nada, si usted se da por aludido.  
  
-Maldito niño ególatra. Ya que Dumbledore no ha demostrado su predilección por usted, tiene que hacernos creer a los demás que está por encima de todo. Pues no, Dumbledore ha dejado muy claro que estás bajo las normas como todos los demás ¿Eso te molesta verdad?  
  
-No tanto como le molesta a usted que nos hayan puesto al mismo nivel. ¡Oh Por favor! ¿Severus Snape al mismo nivel que un Potter? ¿Qué mundo es este?- comentó Harry con un tono muy irónico, casi nunca escuchado de su boca. Haciendo varios gestos muy afectados y dramatizados.  
  
-El mundo en el que vas a entrar a bofetadas.- Contestó Snape con mucha mala leche saliendo de la sala en la que se encontraba con Potter, pegando un fuerte portazo antes de hacer algo de lo que más tarde tendría que arrepentirse. El joven no se parecía al que unos meses atrás había salido de ese castillo, era tan Slytherin, tan parecido a casi todos sus alumnos...  
  
Harry sin embargo estaba bastante divertido, deseando haber encontrado la horma del zapato del profesor de pociones al que tanto "odiaba".  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Esto es todo por ahora. Es el primer encuentro de estos dos, pero todavía falta un poco de este castigo y una buena primera razón para desear matarse uno y otro. Hasta pronto y espero que este os guste. 


	5. Dónde las dan las toman

Hola:  
  
Nota 1: Después de las fiestas, de mi cumpleaños y faltando poco para los reyes he encontrado un momento para escribir esto. No estoy nada convencida con este capítulo, pero bueno, no me sale nada más. Espero que seáis benevolentes y magnánimos y no me matéis, por favor.  
  
Nota 2: De momento no es SLASH, pero seguramente acabará siéndolo así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por lo que acabará siendo.(Esta nota siempre es la misma).  
  
Nota 3: ¡que os traigan muchas cositas los reyes! Y sobretodo, espero que nadie se haya atragantado con las uvas como hice yo. Esa maldita costumbre me matará, os lo digo yo.  
  
Nota 4: No se si habéis notado que me encanta poner notas de autora. Bueno, ya acabo para que podáis leer a gusto  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis.( esta también es siempre la misma.  
  
YITA MOONY: Me alegra que te guste y sobretodo que me des tu mas sincera opinión. Siento que los Weasley no te gusten, pero es que a mí me encantan y no puedo evitar que salgan, espero que a parte de eso continúes leyéndolo y que la actitud de Harry con Severus te sea más agradable que los Weasley. Muchas gracias por el Review!!! Por cierto, tienes unos gustos increíbles :P  
  
SOYARA: Lo de las orejas de Severus me lo inspiraste tu, pero que quede muy claro que no pienso que tienes las orejas ni despegadas ni puntiagudas. Muchas gracias por leerlo aunque no te guste Harry Potter, eres genial. Y a ver si algún día vienes a verme!!!  
  
YUEE: Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!! Al final si he puesto algo, pero ya ves que muy al final de las navidades, a ver si puedes verlo dentro de poco. Es un chap bastante malo, así que no te pierdes nada. El motivo por el que se matan no es muy bueno, pero es un comienzo, se mataran mucho más en el otro, o eso espero, por que si me sale como este... Bueno, espero que al final te lo hayas pasado bien y ya me contarás de ese profesor, que también me interesa. El libro tercero también es mi favorito, a ver si vuelves pronto y te estiras con un review.  
  
MARLA: Gracias por el review y espero que te guste también este capítulo. Lo he intentado hacer más largo, pero la verdad es que no me sale más largo. Espero que te guste y hasta pronto.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Harry sacó todas sus cosas intentando ocupar el máximo espacio posible para que el profesor tuviera que decirle algo cuando entrara. No era de naturaleza antipática ni tan retorcida, pero ponía empeño en ello, estaba seguro de que podría serlo, sobretodo cuando deseaba culpar al hombre por la muerte de Sirius. Y lo que le daba muchísima más rabia es que sabía que en su interior nunca podría hacerlo.  
  
Mientras procuraba ocupar totalmente la mesa, apartó un par de cosas del profesor, descubriendo una libreta de notas. La libreta en la que Severus Snape apuntaba las calificaciones y las observaciones de todos sus alumnos. Harry, más que nunca deseaba hacer la vida de su profesor un infierno, como durante casi seis años su profesor había desalentado la suya. Ahora supo que podía ser lo primero que haría. Dumbledore seguramente le permitiría el acto de rebeldía e intentaría que las cosas las solucionaran ellos dos. Harry conocía al dedillo la teoría del director sobre las cosas que unen a dos personas y estaba más que seguro, que incluiría la solución de un problema en común.  
  
Miró a la puerta y se aseguró de que estaba bien cerrada. No podría hacer un hechizo para cerrarla, porqué entonces el profesor sospecharía más de lo normal. Abrió la libreta y buscó por las páginas hasta que encontró Gryffindor y todos los cursos de pociones. Agradeció sumamente a Hermione el eficaz hechizo copiador que había buscado para tener una copia de los interminables apuntes de su amiga sin tener que dejarse el brazo en copiarlos él mismo.  
  
Pronunció en susurros el hechizo colocando un trozo de pergamino sobre las hojas de la libreta. En el papel empezaron a aparecer las letras y calificaciones de sexto, y más tarde hizo lo mismo con quinto y cuarto, pero cuando se disponía a copiar las notas de tercero, oyó a Madame Pince hablar con Snape justo al lado de la puerta. Casi le da un ataque de corazón a Harry cuando pensó lo cerca que Snape había estado de pillarle y se apresuró a susurrar -Finite incantatem.- Con toda la rápidez que pudo encontrar corrió a dejar de forma milimétrica la libreta en el mismo lugar dónde la había encontrado y guardó el pergamino a buen recaudo.  
  
Snape entró muy malhumorado, como era normal en él. Llevaba una buena cantidad de libros de la sección prohibida por lo herrumbrosos que estaban. Miró todas sus pertenencias una a una, intentando apreciar algún cambio o hechizo en ellas. No encontró ninguna evidencia y Harry se relajó un poco, pero continuaba teniendo la cara más culpable que había puesto en su vida.  
  
-Esa cara no puede deberse a haber apartado un poco mis cosas ¿Qué ha hecho?  
  
-¿Yo?- preguntó Harry maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Estaba pensando en qué hacer con todo lo que había conseguido. No quería hacer nada grandioso, sólo algo que pudiera molestar al profesor. Ni siquiera hacía falta que nadie se enterase, sólo con que él lo hiciera sería suficiente- He estado estudiando, cómo mandó el director.  
  
-¡Eso no me lo creo! ¿Qué ha hecho?- dijo inquisitivamente el profesor de pociones.  
  
-Ya le he dicho que nada. ¿Es que no confía en mí?- preguntó con cara angelical y voz ingenua.  
  
-No confiaría en un Potter ni aunque pudiera morir si no lo hiciera.  
  
-Entonces no llego a comprender porqué me pregunta.  
  
-Cállese ya. Su voz me enerva. Vacíe ahora mismo sus bolsillos y su mochila- ordenó Severus.  
  
-Usted no puede hacer eso. No pienso dejar que coja mis cosas. Es mi propiedad y usted no tiene autoridad para registrarla.- dijo Harry rodeando con sus brazos su mochila, si Snape la cogía no volvería a ver la luz del sol en lo que quedaba de año.  
  
-¡Quiero ver ahora mismo que ha cogido! ¡Tengo autoridad para ello y para lo que me venga en gana!  
  
-¡No tiene autoridad aquí dentro! ¡No pienso dejarle mi mochila! ¡No he cogido nada!  
  
-¡Si no me la das la cogeré yo mismo!- amenazó Snape acercándose a Harry y asiendo la mochila por un lado y tirando de ella. Harry soltó una de las manos de la bolsa y cogió su varita, dispuesto antes a echarle un maleficio a Severus Snape que a dejar que tocara sus cosas. Era más bien una cuestión de principios, no pensaba dejar que el profesor se sintiera superior. Snape cogió también su varita y cada uno cogiendo la bolsa de un lado, amenazando al otro.  
  
-¡SEÑORES! ¡Esto es una biblioteca! ¿Se puede saber que están haciendo? ¡Profesor!- empezó a amonestarles Madame Pince. Ante esta interrupción ambos se mantuvieron en la misma posición, esperando la reacción del otro, pero sin ningún atisbo de desear parar la discusión.- ¿No piensan bajar esas varitas?.  
  
Ambos mantenían una lucha de miradas, que no llegó a durar ya que tuvieron que claudicar en favor del cordura de la bibliotecaria. De todos modos, ninguno de los dos soltaba la bolsa, esperando a que el otro lo hiciera antes. La mujer miraba extrañada el comportamiento infantil de ambos y esperando infructuosamente tuvo que intervenir.  
  
-¿De quién es la mochila?- preguntó la mujer para hacer que de una vez la soltaran.  
  
-Es mía, Señora Pince.- contestó Harry mirándola a ella.  
  
-Bien, pues entonces tómala y ve a tu sala común- dijo la mujer intentando solucionar la papeleta que se había formado en un solo momento. Había acudido porqué las voces podían oírse desde su mesa en la biblioteca y si había algo que ella apreciaba era el silencio.  
  
Snape soltó la bolsa arrojándosela a Harry que no dudó en recoger todos los libros que había extraído al llegar allí y salir en un suspiro. Pero antes de desaparecer por la puerta dirigió una mirada de triunfo al profesor. Aquella había sido la primera vez que había prevalecido la voluntad de Harry y eso era un gran paso, pensó el joven de camino a la sala común.  
  
En ella todavía estaba casi la totalidad de compañeros de casa de Harry, aunque cada uno en sus quehaceres. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y Dean estaban en la misma mesa, cada uno en sus deberes, pero todos en los de todos. Cuando Harry apareció tan temprano, todos se extrañaron.  
  
-Por Merlín ¡Harry ha sobrevivido! ¡Ya no me podré quedar su saeta de fuego!- exclamó la hermana de Ron levantando la cabeza y dejando la explicación que Dean le daba a medias.  
  
-Ginny. no seas tan... Fred y George- Comentó Hermione levantando la nariz de un libro enorme sobre encantamientos que leía con Ron. Y se dirigió a Harry- Llegas demasiado temprano.  
  
-Es el castigo más corto que he cumplido en este colegio nunca. Espero que sea todas las tardes así.- explicó Harry en tono triunfal.  
  
-Me voy a dormir, estoy muy cansado- se despidió Ron levantándose de la silla y yendo hacia la escalera claramente influido por la presencia de Harry- Buenas noches.  
  
-¡Espera Ron!, quiero hablar contigo- intentó interrumpirle Harry, pero el pelirrojo ya subía por la escalera, haciendo caso omiso de lo que su "amigo" le decía y haciendo prevalecer su opinión acerca de su comportamiento los días pasados.  
  
Ya hacía más de tres días que había pasado todo. Tres días con sus correspondientes tardes, y por consiguiente, sus correspondientes detenciones. Ni Ron ni Snape habían vuelto a dirigirle la palabra. Nunca le había importado mucho que el profesor no hablara con él, pero en ese momento lo que le hacía pensar era que si su mejor amigo ni siquiera le miraba, debía darle verdadero asco a su peor enemigo. Pensar que merecía el desprecio de una persona de tan mala calaña como Snape, no ayudaba a sentirse mejor, pero absolutamente nada.  
  
Ginny continuaba a su rollo, haciendo todo cuanto deseaba y haciéndole cerciorarse de que realmente debía estar loca para comportarse de esa manera durante una guerra. Dean se dejaba llevar numerosas veces por la alegría de su novia, que muchas veces era la que alegraba los días tan negros que se presentaban.  
  
Hermione decía que no quería ponerse de parte de nadie en ese enfado, pero no podía negarse que la halagaba sobremanera que Ron estuviera peleado con su mejor amigo por ella. Era cierto que formaban un trío inseparable, pero los dos chicos siempre habían sido algo más cercanos. Ella era la que les hacía reflexionar, la que ponía algo de cordura y responsabilidad en el grupo y eso la disgregaba de manera casi inapreciable, pero ella lo veía.  
  
Harry sabía que aunque sus dos mejores amigos se mataran, se querían con locura y debían quererse mucho para que Harry se hubiera percatado de ello. Harry pensaba que la trataba como a una más de sus hermanos, súper protegiéndola, como hacía con Ginny. Ella de todas maneras no había tenido nunca hermanos aunque lo deseaba, y según él, había encontrado en Ron el hermano mayor.  
  
La chica había intentado estar con los dos amigos, pero era demasiado notorio que era importante para ella la actitud de Ron. Por primera vez en seis años y aunque ella no lo aceptara se había puesto en un lado de la balanza y esto desestabilizaba a Harry. Era muy sintomático de cómo se había comportado y del daño que había hecho.  
  
Iba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando no vio a un joven pelirrojo que iba leyendo unos papeles sin mirar al frente. Tuvieron que chocarse y disculparse el uno con el otro antes de darse cuenta de quien era el que los había hecho caer.  
  
-Ah! ¿Eres tú? Entonces no lo siento- dijo Ron ácidamente al levantarse.  
  
-Ron, tenemos que hablar- hizo caso omiso Harry poniéndose las gafas.  
  
-Tendrá que ser en otro momento, ahora estoy ocupado- continuó en sus trece Ron pasando por su lado mirándole con todo el desprecio que pudo arrancar de su enfado.  
  
-No!- gritó Harry poniéndose en el camino de Ron, en un tono de voz demasiado alto.  
  
-No estoy dispuesto a perder el tiempo contigo- dijo Ron intentando mirando hacia otro lado y cruzando los brazos esperando a que Harry saliera de su camino. Ron intentaba ser frío y duro, pero esas no eran sus cualidades. Ron era casi tan cabezota como su amigo.  
  
-Pues me da lo mismo. Vas a escucharme tanto si quieres como si no.  
  
-No pienso hacerlo- contestó el otro empezando a caminar y empujando a Harry para que saliera de su camino. En ese mismo momento, el moreno sacó la varita.  
  
-Me da igual si tengo que inmovilizarte aquí mismo para que me escuches. No pido que me perdones, sólo que me escuches. Hazlo y entonces júzgame.  
  
-Yo no soy nadie para juzgarte, pero tus actos han dicho mucho- dijo firmemente Ron.  
  
-Pues ten en cuenta este acto, de venir hasta aquí para remendar lo que hice. De pedir disculpas a Hermione y por que ya me mortifica suficiente mi conciencia- A esas alturas de la conversación Ron estaba con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en la pared, atendiendo a las razones de Harry, pero sin parecer muy convencido.  
  
-Pero es que tu no tienes ni idea de todo lo que ha hecho Hermione, las horas que se ha pasado sin dormir preocupada por ti. Los nervios, los sufrimientos. Has pasado por la peor época de tu vida, lo sabíamos y queríamos ayudar, pero tú y tu estúpido carácter... Ella ha pasado más horas pensando en cómo ayudarte que intentando dormir.  
  
-No lo sabía...  
  
-Pensaba que todo eso era por cómo es ella. Que era normal que se comportara así. Pero cuando creí que ibas a tocarla, entonces me pareció una pérdida de tiempo preocuparme por alguien así... Escúchame bien y es la única vez que voy a decirte eso. Un hombre nunca tocaría la cara de una mujer, ¡te enteras!. Y te juro que si le tocas un solo pelo a Hermione mi puño será lo último que veas.- dijo Ron encarándose con el, con los ojos medio entornados y los dientes apretados.  
  
-He recapacitado. Jamás sería capaz de tocar a una mujer, nunca lo haría. He cambiado mi actitud. ¿Pero no me entiendes? Sirius junto a vosotros era lo único que yo tenía. No hago más que perder a todos cuanto quiero, y también pienso que os utilizarán para hacerme daño. No puedo pagar un precio tan alto. He intentado apartaros de mi vida, y no he podido, por eso ahora pido disculpas, porqué os necesito. Apóyame justo cuando menos me lo merezco, porqué es cuando más lo necesito. Sé que lo que hice estuvo mal, pero...  
  
-¿Toda esa perorata es para pedir perdón?  
  
-Bueno... sí- contestó Harry un poco desconcertado por la reacción de su mejor amigo.- Lo necesitaba.  
  
-¿Sabes una cosa? Nunca esperé que tú, grandísimo cabezota, te disculparas. No necesitaba que me pidieras perdón a mí, no lo necesito para saber que eres muy importante. Necesitaba sentir que todo volvía a su sitio.  
  
-¿Eso es que aceptas mis disculpas?  
  
-No- dijo Ron ante la cara de desconcierto de Harry- eso es que no las necesito, veo que has vuelto. Así que cállate ya Potter, - ordenó Ron exasperado por no haber sido un poco más firme.  
  
-A sus órdenes, Weasley- contestó Harry notoriamente más feliz.-Pero ahora tengo que pedirte un favor. Necesito tu ayuda para hacer una cosita contra Snape.  
  
Durante los siguientes días Harry y Ron fueron planeando a escondidas de Hermione y Ginny una pequeña bromita inocente, que haría que al profesor le diera un ataque, pero que en sí, no era nada más que aumentar el odio de sus alumnos Gryffindor. Era un principio al menos, de lo que podría venir en la nueva relación profesor-alumno que Dumbledore quería crear.  
  
A la mañana del tercer día, los dos amigos se levantaron cerca de las cinco de la madrugada para ir a la lechucería. Estuvieron largo rato poniendo cada uno de los mensajes en la pata de cada lechuza e incluso algunas llevaban dos y tres mensajes. A la hora del desayuno estaban más que nerviosos esperando el correo. Un aleteo muy significativo y una gran cantidad de lechuzas empezaron a revolotear sobre la mesa de Gryffindor. Toda la escuela notó que algo extraño pasaba en aquella mesa, para cada alumno de cuarto, quinto y sexto había un pequeño trozo de pergamino. Se formó un gran revuelo en la mesa y todos se dispusieron a leer la nota, dónde quedaba muy bien especificada la procedencia de aquella nota.  
  
La profesora McGonagall se percató de aquello y se acercó a la mesa de su casa. Tomó el papel de Dean Thomas y leyó el contenido, reconociendo la letra de Severus Snape:  
  
Calificación: 2.5  
Notas: Además de su ineptitud para las pociones, no reconoce  
todavía las medidas estándar y no es capaz de realizar las pociones  
más elementales.  
  
Llamó a Severus Snape pidiéndole cuentas sobre aquello:  
  
-¿Qué significa esto Severus?- comentó mostrándole el papel a su compañero de trabajo.  
  
-¿Perdón?- dijo el profesor cogiendo el papel y leyéndolo ante la mirada y la respiración contenida de todos los presentes.- Esto es mío- se extrañó al descubrir su letra.  
  
-No pienso permitir que hagas esto con mis alumnos. No esperaba este comportamiento de ti, Severus. ¿Qué obtienes ridiculizando a mis alumnos ante toda la escuela,? ¡Es completamente mezquino!  
  
-Yo no he enviado nada, esto proviene de mi libreta de notas, pero yo no he enviado...- dijo uniendo las piezas del puzzle- ¡¡POTTER!!  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Hasta pronto, y espero que os guste un poco. Si no, espero que me ayudéis a mejorarlo y me digáis que está bien y cómo mejorar. 


	6. Lo que no esperaba descubrir

Hola:  
  
Esta vez he tardado algo más en ponerlo, pero espero que os guste y que me perdonéis. Sé que por leer esto que escribo os merecéis que actualice tan pronto como pueda, pero una vez más, mis disculpas. Tengo 33 reviews, hay gente que lee mis locuras!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nota 1: De momento no es SLASH, pero lo será así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por eso.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis.  
  
YUEE: Hola guapa. Qué más da que seas la de siempre, eres mi lectora más incondicional y a mi me da una alegría... Bueno, a lo que iba este es el sexto. Prometo que algo pasará en el séptimo y hará que los acontecimientos se precipiten, aunque el final de este también los precipita bastante. Lo del otro día era un aperitivo de nada, a ver si te gusta el definitivo. No puedo hacer que Harry sea tan malo como tu, espero que me lo perdones algún día. Jejeje!!!  
  
AKHASA: Tú no te preocupes, suficientes problemas debes tener tu como para preocuparte de si me equivoco o me alargo mucho en las descripciones. Nada, solo que espero que te guste y Snape tendrá muchos más momentos para enfadarse. De eso me encargo yo.  
  
MARLA: Gracias por el review y te diré que quisiera actualizar más rápido, pero no me da tiempo. Varias personas me han pedido que vaya más rápido y que por fin haya relación entre ellos así que creo que en el próximo algo va a haber.  
  
BEA YITAMOONY SNAPE: Creo que definitivamente si se van a liar, aunque no todo va a ser fácil por que son enemigos encarnizados. Creo que en el próximo algo habrá y muchas gracias por el review, que sube bastante el ánimo.  
  
KMY KUSANAGI: De verdad que me siento muy agradecida cuando leo los reviews por que para mi es muy importante que os guste. Intento que sea fácil de leer y redactar lo mejor que puedo. Me alegro de que te guste y de que mi imaginación sirva para algo. Intenté actualizar antes pero todavía falta algo para la venganza de Severus.  
  
VELIA: Todavía falta un poco para que Snape se desquite, pero tranquila que Harry no le dejará hacerlo a gusto hasta que haga una gorda y entonces se liará. Este no es el jaque todavía faltan algunas cosillas que realmente harán el mate de la historia. Espero que te guste.  
  
ANNITA69 LUPIN-BLACK: Es cierto, no podía dejar que Harry fuera tan malo, al fin y al cabo se supone que es el bueno de la historia, aunque en esta va a estar entre dos aguas. La verdad es que hacer que no se maten y que se enamoren es difícil, pero la idea va haciéndose consistente en mi cabeza. A ver si este te gusta. Hasta pronto.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
-¡SALGA AHORA MISMO! ¡FUERA! ¡YA!- consiguió articular Snape colérico dirigiéndose hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y apuntando con su dedo índice a Harry  
  
-Pero... yo no...- intentó Harry parecer lo más inocente posible.  
  
-¡Salga ahora mismo!  
  
-No pienso permitir que hagas este escándalo ante alumnos, y menos que culpabilices a uno de los míos por algo que no ha hecho- se interpuso McGonagall entre el joven y el adulto aportando algo de sensatez a la conversación.  
  
-No le culpabilizo ¡Ha sido él! ¡Es el único que tiene acceso a mis notas!  
  
-Sr. Potter ¿Tiene algo que decir?- preguntó Mc.Gonagall como solía hacer Dumbledore.  
  
-Yo no tengo nada que decir profesora. No he hecho nada- mintió de una manera muy creíble Harry.  
  
-Creo que está todo dicho, ahora creo que vamos a llegar todos tarde a clase. ¡Vamos!- intervino por primera vez Dumbledore, dirigiéndose a todo el comedor. Tanto los alumnos como los profesores obedecieron acabando rápidamente los desayunos.  
  
El comedor fue desalojándose, quedando el Profesor Snape que se dirigió a la mesa de los profesores con la mirada gélida, Albus Dumbledore y Harry, Ron y Hermione. Los dos amigos apremiaban a su amiga y la maldecían por lo bajo. Ellos habrían deseado salir en estampida, pero por culpa de Hermione, que vaciaba su mochila de libros para repasar durante el desayuno, tuvieron que esperar a que la chica recogiera todo lo que había sembrado en la mesa. Dumbledore abandonó el comedor poco después por una de las puertas más cercanas a la mesa del cuerpo docente. Snape sin embargo esperaba a ello para interceptar la salida de Harry y eso fue lo que hizo.  
  
Cuando los tres amigos estaban saliendo, cogió violentamente del brazo al joven y mirándole de manera que si las miradas mataran, Voldemort no tendría que preocuparse por eliminar al joven, siseó:  
  
-Potter...  
  
-¿Harry?- dijeron sus amigos buscando instintivamente las varitas..  
  
-No pasa nada, ahora mismo voy. Es mejor perder 10 puntos que 30. Decidle a la profesora Mc.Gonagall que he tenido que quedarme un momento.  
  
-¿Seguro?- preguntó Hermione mirando a Snape con algo de temor al no saber cuál era el límite del profesor de pociones.  
  
-Seguro. Ahora mismo os alcanzo.  
  
La tensión se palpaba en el ambiente mientras Harry y el profesor miraban como los dos jóvenes subían hacia el aula de Transformaciones. Solos en el gran comedor, la situación era bastante desesperada. Harry, bastante preocupado también, intentaba por todos los medios recordar el mayor número de hechizos protectores que podía.  
  
-Te acordarás del día en que tocaste mis pertenencias. Sé que has sido tú, pero ve con cuidado, no te saldrá a cuenta haber desperdiciado todo ese tiempo en hacerlo.  
  
-¿Le gustó la broma? Creo que es algo que se lleva en la sangre.- comentó con ganas de hacer el máximo daño posible- Aunque me falte algo de práctica.  
  
-¿Tienes la desfachatez de admitir que fuiste tú?- dijo Snape mucho más enfadado si eso era posible.  
  
-Sí, pero no creo que pueda probarlo. Hace mucho que hice ese hechizo- admitió Harry con tono triunfal- Ahora si me disculpa- dijo zafándose de la mano del profesor en su brazo que apretaba con mucha fuerza- la profesora Mc.Gonagall no estará muy contenta si llego tarde.  
  
Salió del comedor erguido y feliz. Feliz por haber ganado el primer pulso contra el profesor Snape. Algún día tendría que recibir su merecido. Además era algo tan inofensivo... No había querido hacer nada muy sonado, si no se hubiera visto claramente su artimaña y Snape hubiera estado justificado a tener semejante ataque de ira contra Harry. Lo que había querido hacer era que Snape montara en cólera ante cuantas más personas pudiese y además que pensaran que era sin razón. Y hasta había conseguido que consideraran al profesor culpable de ello.  
  
Snape estaba apoyado contra la puerta del comedor, intentando normalizar su respiración y tranquilizándose. Potter... de la misma calaña que su padre, Black y Lupin. Eso sería solo el comienzo si no le paraba los pies de manera cruel. Era la única manera que conocía para hacer que el joven volviera a su lugar. Una idea asomó por su cabeza y fue tomando forma, si Sirius era lo que Harry echaba de menos, lo que estaba pensando sería un golpe con efecto.  
  
Llegó a la mazmorra con retraso, en la que los alumnos de tercero de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw esperaban desalentados la primera clase. Su enfado se extendió a todas y cada una de las clases del día y también al castigo. Al llegar a la sala el profesor Dumbledore les esperaba y se dirigió a ambos cuando llegaron.  
  
-Han llegado a mis oídos ciertos comentarios de un enfrentamiento en esta sala. No había dado importancia a ellos hasta que esta mañana he presenciado el intento de batalla campal en el comedor del colegio y ante el colegio entero.  
  
-¡Es de mi privacidad de lo que hablamos!- alzó la voz Snape.  
  
-Profesor, le ruego que se calme. Es por eso que he venido aquí. Ha llegado a mis oídos que hace un par de días la bibliotecaria entró aquí y les vio apuntándose uno a otro con la varita. Por lo tanto, sus varitas solo trabajarán para las funciones más elementales y lo necesario para las tareas. Espero que sea suficiente para que no ocurra nada más.  
  
-Pero Director.. eso no es justo. La varita forma parte del mago. No se puede andar por ahí con una varita que no funciona- dijo Harry poniendo una excusa aunque sabía que como siempre, las batallas contra el director estaban perdidas.  
  
-Creo que sí puede, lo ha hecho durante once años y durante los veranos que pasa en el mundo muggle. Además todo lo que necesite hacer con ella aquí podrá hacerlo, no necesita hechizos diferentes.  
  
-¿Los deberes de defensa contra las artes oscuras?- preguntó casi implorando, con la varita tenía opción de vencer al profesor, sin ella estaba perdido.  
  
-Creo que todos los presentes sabemos que los hechizos de defensa contra las artes oscuras no son enviados de deberes así como así. Espero que las tardes aquí sean productivas, pero esa es mi decisión.- dijo abandonando la habitación y dejando a los dos que quedaban en ella totalmente estupefactos.  
  
Ahora les impedía hacer lo único para lo que valía la pena hacer durante los castigos. Sin poder pelearse aquello perdía totalmente la gracia. Por primera vez en su vida Harry y Severus se miraron a los ojos sin odio, solamente demasiado shockeados para hacerlo de otra manera. Sacudiendo la cabeza se dedicaron a sus cosas y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no salió de sus bocas ni un solo comentario hiriente. Pero eso era por lo que Harry sospechaba más. Snape no se desahogaba con él y aquello era algo que no esperaba. Si no lo hacía al momento, el joven estaba seguro de que había encontrado la manera de vengarse y no podía permitirle esa venganza. Más que nada, porqué el profesor estaba ligeramente más cualificado y la reacción sería desmesurada.  
  
Cuando por fin consiguió salir de allí un poco desquiciado fue directamente a buscar a sus amigos. Necesitaba ayuda para contrarrestar los efectos devastadores que tendría la venganza de Severus Snape. Hermione les exigió que le explicaran que relación tuvieron con lo ocurrido aquella misma mañana y tuvieron que hacerlo. Estaba visiblemente molesta por no haber sido informada y por la insensatez de sus amigos.  
  
-Eso no importa Hermione. Ya hemos dicho que lo sentimos. Necesito urgentemente vuestra ayuda, ahora- dijo Harry alarmado.  
  
-A ver ¿Para qué?- preguntó Hermione interesada.  
  
-Sé que Snape está pensando en una venganza y necesito un contraataque antes de que él empiece la guerra.  
  
-Harry eso es absurdo, el profesor Snape no tiene esa clase de comportamiento infantil ¿acaso has escuchado algo sobre lo que piensa hacerte?- comentó Hermione intentando ser racional, como normalmente era su actitud.  
  
-Hermione, en el aula de castigo había un silencio tan sepulcral que podía oír como rechinaban sus neuronas al hacer contacto. Claro que piensa hacerme algo de vuelta y será totalmente desmesurado.  
  
-Pues si lo hace te lo mereces. Tenías que haberlo pensado antes de iniciar una guerra con él. A parte, sin tener ni idea de cómo es y de lo que más le molesta, no podrás hacerle un ataque en condiciones. Y te aseguro que si él hace algo estará realmente calculado. Es lo que haría yo...- acabó de aclarar su punto de vista la chica, dándole una idea genial a Ron.  
  
-¡Ya lo tengo! Tienes que encontrar la manera de buscar su punto débil y tocar ese punto de una manera sencilla. Es una de las reglas que siempre predicaron Fred y George.- contestó Ron intentando hacerse el interesante- Siempre que no puedas hacerle una broma pesada con eso, podrás hacerle chantaje.  
  
-¡Ron! ¿Sabes que aunque no lo parezca puedes llegar a pensar?- comentó menos nervioso Harry dándole un abrazo amistoso- ¡Sólo tengo que encontrar alguna fuente de información, de su despacho mismo, y utilizarla en su contra!  
  
-Yo no guardaría algo que me pudiera comprometer en mi despacho, lo haría en mi habitación, en el fondo de mi baúl o de mi armario- explicó Ron.  
  
-En ese caso entraré en su habitación.  
  
-A veces me asombra tu inteligencia Harry. Seguro que encontrar la habitación de Snape es casi tan fácil como entrar en ella. Es un mortífago, aquello debe ser un búnker.- intentó persuadirle Hermione sin mucho éxito  
  
-Bueno, para eso tengo a supercerebrito y al discípulo de Fred y George. ¿Me ayudaréis? ¡Por favor!- imploró Harry de rodillas en el suelo del pasillo mientras algunos estudiantes le miraban hacer el ridículo- ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!  
  
-Si te levantas en este mismo momento del suelo y haces que nadie más nos mire como si estuviéramos locos, por supuesto.- dijo Ron y cuando Harry se levantó- ¡Cuenta con nosotros!  
  
-¡Eso lo dirás por ti! Yo no voy a atormentar a Snape ni a ayudarte a hacerlo- se dirigió Hermione a Ron bastante enfadada y luego le dijo a Harry-No deberías hacerlo y mucho menos deberías escuchar a Ron. ¡Sois lo más insensato que he visto en mi vida! En vez de dedicaros a prepararos para lo que vendrá perdéis el tiempo haciendo la vida imposible a los demás. No os entiendo ni lo haré jamás. ¡No voy a ayudar! Además, tú, espécimen pelirrojo- dijo señalándole con el dedo índice derecho y dándole pequeños empujoncitos con él en el hombro- ¡Eres prefecto!  
  
-Oye, sin insultar, que yo a ti no te he hecho nada. ¡Estoy harto de que te ensañes conmigo! ¡Espécimen tu tía la de Almería!- se quejó indignado Ron.  
  
-¿Cómo no voy a ensañarme contigo? ¡A ver si maduras de una vez!  
  
-¡Habló la adulta! ¡La perfecta prefecta! ¡Dejen todos paso a miss Library!- dijo esperpénticamente Ron haciendo que todos los que pasaban los mirasen, poniéndose muy rojo y dejando a Hermione en el mismo tono carmesí.  
  
-¡ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MÍ!- interrumpió Harry la discusión sin esperarse la sarta de gritos en la que por un momento sus dos amigos se pusieron de acuerdo.  
  
-¡CÁLLATE!-gritaron al unísono ambos.  
  
-¿Sabes qué Ron? ¡Como mínimo tengo algo de autoestima! ¡Y consigo algo cuando me lo propongo!- continuó en su todo enfadado Hermione.  
  
-¿Insinúas que yo no lo consigo!- preguntó Ron colérico.  
  
-¡Insinúo que no ayudas nada a lo que Dumbledore nos dijo!- habló más de la cuenta Hermione, cosa que no era normal en su carácter. En el mismo momento en que Harry pudo asimilar las palabras de Hermione, adoptó su pose Slytherin.  
  
-¿Perdón?- Harry habló en un tono manso que daba escalofríos- Supongo que Dumbledore vuelve a ocultarme información. ¡QUIERO SABERLO YA!  
  
-Pero... es algo sin... sin importancia. Es una tontería... - intentó salvarse Hermione de los gritos de Harry. Aunque no sabía bien si prefería que gritara o que hablara con su nuevo tono aterciopelado de voz, que igualmente acababa en gritos.  
  
-Si lo es no veo cual es el problema. No hay razón alguna por la que no deba saberlo.- continuó Harry.  
  
-Supongo que el viejo me echará la bronca de mi vida, pero al fin y al cabo te debo más a ti. - empezó Ron, sabiendo que no lograría nada resistiéndose a contarlo- Bien, Dumbledore nos dijo que teníamos que apoyarte para que mejoraras tu relación con Snape y intentar que hablaras con nosotros de lo que había representado para ti la muerte de Sirius.  
  
-¿Es que nadie entiende que aunque tenga que derrotar a Voldemort tengo una vida? Y es mía, es lo único que puedo modificar a placer. ¡Tomo mis propias decisiones! ¿Porqué no deja de manipularme de una vez por todas?  
  
-Quiere lo mejor para ti...-comentó dulcemente Hermione, comprendiendo el punto de vista y la opinión de su amigo, pero también entendiendo la posición de Dumbledore al respecto.  
  
-Es mi vida y mi decisión. No pienso tolerar a Snape ni hablar de Sirius. Y mucho menos ahora. Además vosotros sois mis amigos, deberíais habérselo dicho a él.  
  
-Harry, era imposible negarnos. Yo creo firmemente en que lo que hizo Dumbledore estuvo mal. Pero creo que la idea era buena. No puedes esconderlo todo ahí dentro y aparentar que está bien. Todo el dolor no cabe ahí dentro, acabará por machacarte. Deberías empezar a aceptar abiertamente que se fue, pero sigue en nuestros corazones. Nosotros vamos a apoyarte en lo que hagas y lo sabes.- le miró con cariño Hermione.  
  
-Bien, pues creo que si bien Dumbledore tenía una idea buena en mente, no va a conseguir que deje en paz a Snape. Lo he decidido, no dejo que me manipulen y hacerle la vida imposible a Snape es una manera de demostrarlo. Dumbledore no puede quitarme el libre albedrío. ¿Pensaís ayudarme o estáis de parte suya?  
  
-No creo que debas más cortesía a Snape de la que él te ha mostrado- expuso sus razones Ron- cuenta conmigo.  
  
-¿Hermione?  
  
-Yo... yo no se.. No quiero perderte, pero no me parece justo.  
  
-Bien, entonces ya está todo dicho. De todas formas tú siempre has sido así. Manteniéndote al margen de todo. Entonces no te quejes de que los demás te mantengamos al margen- contestó Harry con rabia contenida.  
  
Los dos amigos salieron juntos por el pasillo, dejando a la joven con sus libros en las manos. Ambos se sentían ofendidos. Al llegar a la sala común fueron directamente a su habitación, a ultimar los detalles para entrar en la habitación de Severus Snape.  
  
Por la tarde del día siguiente, que era viernes, la detención fue igual que la anterior. Ninguno de los dos resollaba y sólo se oían las plumas rasgando el pergamino junto al movimiento de las hojas de los libros. Al llegar la hora de salida, Harry ya tenía todo preparado y salió escopeteado. Encontró a Ron en la puerta de la biblioteca con la capa de invisibilidad.  
  
-¿Ya sale?- preguntó Ron asegurándose después de que Harry se tapara también con la capa de que no se veía nada.  
  
-Si, calla. No puede tardar.  
  
Esperaron durante cinco minutos enteros y el profesor atravesó el umbral de la puerta con un par de libros en las manos. Le siguieron hasta el corazón de las mazmorras, dónde fue a dejar los libros. Aquello era su despacho, según reconocieron los dos amigos, en un estado de alteración nerviosa. Justo delante un cuadro reflejaba una tormenta y la oscuridad del cielo era sólo interrumpida muy esporádicamente por relámpagos, que iluminaban la lluvia que no dejaba de caer. Snape ser paró enfrente de él demasiado cansado para pensar coherentemente.  
  
-Sylvanus  
  
El cuadro se hizo a un lado para dejar pasar al exhausto profesor de pociones y, bajo la capa, a Harry Potter. Ron estaba esperando fuera, por si se presentaba algún problema, pero no los hubiera visto aunque estuvieran bailando la danza del vientre, estaba demasiado nervioso como para enterarse. Al poco tiempo, apareció Hermione detrás de una columna.  
  
-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el Weasley malhumorado-Dijiste que no vendrías, no veo que pintas aquí.  
  
-No pienso dejaros solos en este suicidio colectivo. Si es colectivo, nos suicidamos los tres.  
  
-¡Qué amable! Harry ya está dentro.  
  
-Bien ¿Qué hechizo insonorizador habéis utilizado?- preguntó ella resguardada de la vista de quién pudiera pasar por ahí a aquellas horas.  
  
-¿Hechizo insonorizador?- repitió la pregunta Ron poniéndose más blanco que nunca, mientras Hermione se alarmaba- ¿Ahora qué hacemos?  
  
-Esperar a que Snape no oiga muy bien- dijo ella preocupada por la integridad de su amigo.  
  
Mientras Harry estaba dentro de la habitación. Snape se quitó la túnica y los zapatos, dejándolos en el galán de noche al lado de su cama. Recorrió descalzo la habitación para abrir el armario. Sacó de él un pijama oscuro y ropa interior del mismo color, que dejó dentro de una habitación que parecía ser el baño. Gracias al cielo, Snape se metió allí y en pocos momentos se oyó el agua correr.  
  
Harry se apresuró a abrir el armario, rezando por lo bajo sin quitarse la capa por encontrar algo antes de que el profesor saliera. A juzgar por la limpieza de su pelo, la ducha debía ser tremendamente corta. Abrió los cajones intentando cambiar de sitio lo mínimo, buscando una libreta, un diario, cualquier cosa que le gustara y pudiera ser utilizada en su contra.  
  
No encontró ni una sola y mísera pista sobre el "insensible" profesor de pociones y cuando ya dudaba de que el hombre tuviera una vida, oyó como el agua dejaba de correr. Corriendo hacia la esquina donde podía pasar más desapercibido oyó como desde la chimenea llamaban a Snape y pidió que no fueran Dumbledore ni Moody, porqué ya le habrían visto.  
  
Snape salió corriendo con unos pantalones a medio poner, mojado y goteando. Era una imagen demasiado extraña para Harry, ver cómo Snape tenía un cuerpo tan parecido al suyo, anguloso y delgado, pero que no dejaba de ser extrañamente familiar. A medio camino, el profesor se resbaló y casi cae al suelo manteniendo el equilibro de forma ridícula, a lo que Harry tuvo que contener la respiración para no reír. Harry intentó de todas las maneras quien llamaría a Snape que pudiera hacerle salir corriendo de la ducha.  
  
-Ah! Eres tú- dijo con tono desolado- Dime  
  
-Hola Severus.- contestó la otra voz algo molesta. Esa voz le sonaba a Harry.  
  
-Hola Lupin ¿Ha pasado algo?  
  
-En el cuartel de quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado hay demasiada actividad.  
  
-Sí, he notado esta mañana que llamaba a todos sus seguidores. Yo ya le expliqué lo de Dumbledore ¿Sabéis porqué?  
  
-Creemos que sabe que pasas las tardes con Harry, busca la manera de tenerte controlado para controlarle a él. Dumbledore ha accedido a que vayas, pero sólo hoy. Quiere estar seguro y luego deberás volver. Voldemort quiere que le entregues a Harry.  
  
-Siempre Potter. Si, si Lupin ya lo sé-dijo ante el ademán del hombre de continuar hablando - Su vida por la mía si es preciso. Todos lo sabemos y no hace falta que nadie me recuerde cuales son mis obligaciones- dijo en su tono más duro.  
  
-Ya es hora de marchar. Buena suerte.  
  
Harry intentaba dejar de respirar entrecortadamente y no colapsarse con la información recibida. Él no necesitaba que Snape le utilizara para saldar sus cuentas con su consciencia. No podía salir de debajo de la capa, se dijo a si mismo intentando controlarse y no darle un buen par de mamporros al profesor. Mientras este se cambiaba poniéndose una túnica negra, más ancha, una máscara blanca y guantes del mismo color. Le miró y pudo ver en él un asesino impasible, imperturbable. Sintió esa furia descontrolada, provocada por el dolor de la pérdida viendo encarnadas en Severus las muertes que había sentido a lo largo de su vida. Antes de marcharse Snape levantó el colchón de su cama y sacó un cuaderno, en el que garabateó algo, volviéndolo a dejar en su sitio.  
  
Cuando el joven se vio solo corrió directamente a buscar el cuaderno, ahí podría encontrar algo de interés. Buscó la última página escrita. Era una dirección y debajo estaba apuntado el día. Mientras buscaba entre las demás hojas unas fotos y pergaminos doblados en cuatro trozos cayeron al suelo. Harry se agachó a recogerlos, pero cuando pudo ver la primera de las fotos acabó directo en el suelo.  
  
Aquél era Severus Snape, bastante más joven, pero él al fin y al cabo, besándose con ... otro Slytherin. Un chico moreno, de ojos oscuros y abrazado a él. Casi en shock sólo pudo mirar las fotos siguientes. Eran los mismos jóvenes que estaban abrazados en el expreso de Hogwarts, algo más mayores que en la anterior, el joven desconocido tenía las piernas sobre Snape. En la tercera, Harry cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ambos hombres, presumiblemente desnudos y tapados por una sábana en la cama. Esta si era una foto mágica, en la que Severus tapaba el objetivo con la mano. Lo que dio pie a muchas conjeturas de Harry sobre lo que habrían hecho o irían a hacer.  
  
$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$ &$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$&$  
  
Esto es todo por hoy. Ya he incorporado algo de slash, casi nada y al final y poco a poco irá tomando forma. Espero que no os desesperéis con lo que tardo en incorporarlo, pero creo que la historia necesitaba algo de tiempo. En el siguiente capítulo probablemente veamos algo sobre la pareja de dos esta que me trae más dolores de cabeza... Si os ha gustado ya sabéis y si no siempre acepto ideas y criticas constructivas. Hasta pronto:  
  
MAITE ZAITUT 


	7. Las ideas de Ron

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Finalmente aquí el Cap. 7. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, por que creo que al hacerlo medio depresiva medio eufórica algo debe haber quedado bueno no? Bueno, solo quiero agradecer todo lo que hacéis dejándome esos reviews que me alegran tanto. Tengo 39, no son muchos pero para mi son lo más.  
  
Nota 1: YA ES SLASH, y aunque no mucho, lo es. Así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por eso.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis.  
  
BEA YITAMOONY SNAPE: Bueno, creo que la guerra que van a tener estos dos no va a ser muy normal, aunque Snape se vengará, aún cuando Harry se haya arrepentido de todo lo que haya hecho. Espero que este capítulo te guste, Ya hay algo!!!!  
  
LATIFA: Eres la que va más encaminada en hacer preguntas. Sylvanus es la clave por la que Dumbledore decide que tienen que llevarse bien, aunque en un principio parezca que es porqué se han pegado, aunque para saber que significa todavía falta uno o dos capítulos.  
  
TUUUUUU YUEE: Anda que no viven bien algunas. Siento no haberte notificado la publicación de mi sexto capítulo, pero del séptimo no pasa. El nombre del otro chico ya ha salido en otro capítulo así que técnicamente su nombre lo sabéis pero dudo mucho que hayáis podido relacionarlo. Bueno, tu no te preocupes por tener muchas ideas chica, que lo peor es cuando te quedas sin ellas y no sabes que pensar ni que escribir. Anda chica que te lo has pasado mal en Francia y las demás muriendo de gripe.  
  
AMAZONA VERDE: Finalmente y después de tu pregunta tengo que decir que por fin va a pasar algo entre ellos!!!!!! Pero no pienses que va a ser nada fuerte ni nada, solo el principio del problema o de la solución según se mire. Las fotos van a ser clave, pero no esas que tenía Snape, algo idea de Ron. Que tiernos tendrían que verse allí, en medio del pasillo...  
  
AKHASA: Pues la verdad es que no va a ser ningún problema para él. El problema es que es Snape, no que sea gay, aunque verá como las cosas cambian mucho de parecer óptica, de aceptarlo a serlo, hay un trozo.  
  
MARLA: Gracias por el review, ya lo intento me gusta que te guste, a ver si este te parece bien y ya sabes, aquí pa' lo que sea. Si alguna vez ves algún fallo o lo que sea, espero que me lo digas tal y como me dices que te gusta. No puedo actualizar tan pronto como quisiera, pero lo hago siempre que puedo.  
  
MARYAM: Gracias guapa, me encanta encontrar reviews y más si me dan esos ánimos, así da gusto escribir y publicar de verdad. Este chap es para darle un ataque a Severus, pero al final... ya veremos lo que le parece a Snape  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
Sin saber que pensar, o que sentir, o que hacer, Harry se levantó del suelo demasiado perdido como para reaccionar normalmente. Se apresuró a dejar las fotografías en su lugar y salir cuanto antes de allí. Fue hacia donde se había estado escondiendo, a por la capa de invisibilidad que había dejado allí cuando Snape se fue mediante polvos flu. Fue cuando vio la funda de un instrumento de música sobre la cómoda, una funda negra que tenía dos iniciales en el lado, dos S, Harry ni siquiera pensó que podían significar. Estaba claro. Severus Snape tenía, a parte de una colección de fotografías suyas en actitud comprometida con un chico, un violín que guardaba como oro en paño.  
  
Salió de la habitación demasiado nervioso para poder conectar ni una sola idea y a esto no ayudó nada que al salir sus dos amigos no dejaran de preguntarle. No sabía porqué estaba tan nervioso con las fotos, en fin eran sólo fotos y el nunca se había posicionado en ese tema. Si un hombre amaba a otro era normal que quisieran demostrarlo, y aquello estaba bien, pero había algo en aquellas fotos que no le dejaba tranquilo.  
  
Bueno, había encontrado algo para usar contra Snape, aunque nunca podría hacer algo así. La intimidad de los demás no era algo con lo que se pudiera jugar. Eso estaba claro. Pero Snape no sabía que Harry tenía escrúpulos y siempre que el profesor creyese que su estudiante lo contaría, se miraría mucho más antes de hacer las cosas.  
  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó Ron al ver la cara roja y el estado de nerviosismo de Harry.  
  
-He encontrado algo que puedo hacer servir- explicó Harry sin querer dar más detalles y menos en medio de un pasillo, en el que las paredes tenían oídos.  
  
-Pues debe haber sido traumatizante para salir corriendo así- afirmó Hermione bastante risueña.  
  
-¿Tú no habías dicho que no pensabas ayudar? ¿No habrás venido para irle luego con el cuento a McGonagall?- preguntó Harry con su nuevo tono agrio.  
  
-Ha venido a colaborar y a ayudar. Me ha avisado de que venía Filch- mintió Ron a favor de Hermione, aunque ella le hubiera insultado aquel día.- Además, eso da igual. ¿Qué has descubierto?  
  
-Algo que puedo usar, pero no os puedo contar- dijo con cara de circunstancias Harry, sabiendo que no decírselo a ellos sería casi imposible.  
  
-Eso es injusto. Te hemos ayudado y casi me obligas a decirte lo que Dumbledore nos pidió que calláramos. Nos jugamos la piel para que no mueras en una guerra que exclusivamente te incluye a ti y a Snape ¿Y no nos lo vas a contar?- interpeló Ron a su propio favor.  
  
-Es algo muy suyo, algo personal...  
  
-¿Desde cuando tienes miramientos con Snape? El no los ha tenido nunca contigo. Además, el no los tuvo cuando dijo a todo Slytherin que Remus era un licántropo, sabiendo que Remus no puede encontrar trabajo por su condición.- le hizo algo de chantaje emocional Ron, queriendo saber lo que Harry ocultaba.  
  
-¡Os lo explicare en otro momento! ¡Vamos a la sala común! No creo que Filch vea a través de la capa, pero puede oír perfectamente.  
  
Ya en la sala común, los tres amigos se sentaron en dos sillones. Harry acercó el suyo al que usaban sus dos amigos. Ron sentado en el sillón y Hermione en el brazo del sillón de Ron, de modo que estaban tan cerca que nadie podía oírles.  
  
-Cuando he entrado, Snape estaba preparándose para la ducha... -empezó en susurros Harry.  
  
-¡Ya lo se! ¡Snape sólo tiene un testículo! ¡Lo viste cuando salió!- interrumpió Ron divertido mientras Hermione aguantaba la risa.  
  
-No, no es eso. Supongo, vamos, porque eso no lo he visto ni tengo intención de verlo. Mientras se ha estado duchando he estado buscando pero no he encontrado nada Entonces han llamado por la chimenea y era...  
  
-¡Snape tiene una novia horrorosa!- interrumpió de nuevo Ron.  
  
-¿Quieres callarte? No es eso- empezó a cansarse Harry.  
  
-A ver Ron, piensa un poco. ¿Quién estaría tan loca de liarse con Snape?- dijo "coherentemente" Hermione.- ¿Quién era?  
  
-Era Remus y Snape tuvo que irse. Vi una libreta suya y cuando la cogí cayeron unas fotos- continuó la muy interrumpida explicación Harry y viendo venir la interrupción de Ron- No digas nada todavía. ¿En el mundo mágico se tolera la homosexualidad?  
  
-¿Y eso? ¡No me digas que...!- volvió a sacar conclusiones precipitadas Ron- ¡Lupin y Snape! ¡Eso si que no me lo esperaba! ¡Lupin y Snape!- gritó Ron sin controlar la voz como si aquello fuera el colmo de los colmos y haciendo grandes aspavientos casi tiró a Hermione del sillón.  
  
-¡Calla Ron! ¡¿No ves que no?!- dijo Hermione tapándole la boca a su amigo harta ya de tanta interrupción. Ron la sacaba de quicio algunas veces, o más bien casi siempre.- Más o menos. Hay gente que lo ve bien y quien lo ve mal. Pero el ministerio de magia permite los matrimonios entre homosexuales y la población está más concienciada que los muggles. Aunque todavía luchan para que les permitan la adopción.  
  
-Entonces os diré que si Snape se casara, no podría adoptar niños.  
  
Hubo un momento de conmoción, que se vio claramente reflejado en la cara de Ron. Hermione, sin embargo sólo asimilaba la información y Harry esperaba las reacciones.  
  
-Es extraño- comentó Hermione.- No parece un hombre con sentimientos.  
  
-A juzgar por lo que he visto, como mínimo parece que los tenga.  
  
-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Vas a dar el golpe del año con una cosa así!- empezó Ron.- Snape estará en tus manos, aunque es... es...  
  
-Es raro- le siguió la frase Harry- todo eso de que es homosexual y... bueno. No quiero decir que me parezca mal pero...  
  
-No solemos ir hablando por ahí de la vida sexual de ningún profesor. Claro que es raro- intentó justificar su extrañeza Hermione.  
  
-¿Os imagináis a McGonagall por faena?- volvió Ron a las andadas.  
  
-¡Ughhhh! ¡Por Merlín Ron!- le paró los pies de nuevo Hermione a su amigo. Lo que faltaba ahora eran las paranoias del pelirrojo-¿Y con eso que piensas hacer Harry?  
  
-No lo sé. Puedo decirle que lo contaré, pero seguro sabe que no lo haré con Dumbledore intentando que nos llevemos bien.  
  
-¿No pensarás decirle que vas a enviar las fotos?- preguntó Hermione temiendo la respuesta- Eso es algo cruel ¿No las enviarías verdad?  
  
-No, no pienso hacerlo, solo quiero que piense que lo voy a hacer. Además no las he cogido.  
  
-Si Snape es gay, lo deben saber todos los profesores y seguramente muchos de los padres. Venían con él a estudiar aquí.- volvía a atacar Ron.  
  
-¿Me intentas decir que no sirve de nada que haya entrado en la habitación de Snape?  
  
-No, pero mis padres no se quejarían de que un profesor sea homosexual a no ser que se liara con un alumno- afirmó Hermione.  
  
-¡100 puntos Hermione!- exclamó Ron levantándose y señalándola con los brazos eufórico.- ¡Ya sé lo que vamos a hacer!  
  
-Ron, a veces me das miedo- le miró extrañada Hermione.  
  
-Harry, ya sé lo que tienes que hacer. Sólo necesitamos una cámara y...- y sus ánimos bajaron completamente- poción multijugos- susurró desolado desechando lo que le había parecido una idea genial  
  
-¿Y tu idea era...?- preguntó Harry algo perdido.  
  
-Pues si hacíamos que Ginny se tomara la poción multijugos con pelo de Snape, os podríais besar y yo haría una foto. Así si Snape supiera que la tienes se quedaría de piedra y nadie sabría que es Ginny y podrías hacerle la vida imposible con la foto.  
  
-¿Porqué Ginny?- preguntó Harry casi al acto- Ginny tiene novio.  
  
-Bueno, ¿mejor ella que Hermione no? Si te besaras con Hermione vuestra relación ya no sería la misma...- intentó justificarse Ron.  
  
-El caso es que no puedo hacer esa poción hasta dentro de un mes y para entonces habrá llovido un montón.- hizo hincapié Hermione.  
  
-Siempre queda otra alternativa...- sugirió Ron poniendo cara dulce.- si no puedes hacerlo con un Snape de cosecha propia siempre queda él.  
  
-¡Ah no! ¡Eso si que no! ¡A ti las sobredosis de azúcar te han afectado al cerebro! ¡No pienso besar a nadie! ¡Y menos a él!  
  
-Vamos, es un besito de nada, yo hago una foto y santas pascuas. Un besito pequeño Harry. Total, no va a pasar nada.  
  
-¡Entonces dáselo tú!- dijo indignado Harry  
  
-Recuerda que yo no empecé una guerra desigual con Snape. Todo fue idea tuya y además a mi me gustan demasiado las chicas  
  
-Ron, no pienso besar a mi más encarnizado enemigo por una venganza y a mi también me gustan las chicas  
  
-Piensa que en sí sólo el beso será una venganza, darle lo que menos le gustaría del mundo y además, luego tiene incentivos, porqué es una venganza bien planeada.  
  
-¡Me niego en redondo!- continuó Harry  
  
-Bien, me veo recogiendo pedacitos de ti para meterlos en una caja de cerillas cuando él se haya vengado. ¿Has entrado en su habitación y todo para nada? Bueno, yo me voy a dormir- dijo con todas las ganas de molestar a Harry para que hiciera aquello. Soltándolo como si comentara el tiempo que hacía.- Hasta mañana.  
  
-Buenas noches, yo creo que también me voy, mañana tengo que estudiar mucho.- se despidió Hermione sin tomar parte en la pequeña discusión que habían llevado a cabo Ron y Harry.- Harry, no lo hagas si no quieres, es que últimamente Ron está muy revolucionado- excusó al pelirrojo.  
  
Harry se quedó solo en la sala común. Era cierto que no se le ocurría nada más que lo que había dicho Ron, pero era jugar con fuego. No quería jugar con los sentimientos de nadie, pero Snape lo había hecho, aquel día que parecía tan lejano en el que usó el recuerdo de Sirius para hacer daño. Lo cierto era que un solo beso no era nada, él estaba seguro de que las chicas le gustaban, con Cho lo había demostrado y bueno, que Snape fuera un hombre era lo que menos le importaba. Lo peor era eso, que era Snape y probablemente le rompería la crisma en el mismo momento en que le tocara. Luego también estaba la reacción que había tenido al ver el cuerpo de Snape, era tan parecido al suyo, tal vez eran parecidos y... eso no quería ni pensarlo.  
  
Durante toda la noche no pudo dormir bien, soñó todo el tiempo con Snape y aquel chico. Los dos en la cama, haciéndose muestras de cariño, y oía nítidamente las risas de ambos, como se amaban y lo que más le perturbó, los gemidos de placer que él mismo generaba en su mente. No había visto nada, la foto era muy normal, pero su imaginación siempre le había jugado malas pasadas y en ese momento lo hacía. Lo que le había sugerido Ron era bastante maquiavélico, y sería el golpe mortal. Ron era lo que siempre habrían soñado Fred y George, un Weasley con una mente tan prodigiosa como la suya. Lo que le pedía Ron era algo muy fuera de lugar, pero ¿había llegado hasta allí para echarse atrás? Estaba claro que no había esperado una cosa así, pero ahora que se había jugado el tipo entrando en su habitación se quedaría en aquel punto...  
  
Despertó, o más bien se levantó por que no pudo conciliar bien el sueño, con una cara horrorosa, todo eso debido a que no había podido dejar de pensar. Al bajar, el grupo de amigos, un poco más amplio estaba desayunando. Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Dean y Neville estaban comiendo en la zona de la mesa más cercana a la puerta y Luna estaba sentada al lado de Neville. Harry supuso que ya habría comido en su mesa.  
  
-Buenas- saludó sin ganas.  
  
-Buenos días Harry, ¿sabes que...? - empezó a preguntar Hermione  
  
-Si, lo sé. Tengo una cara horrorosa y hoy es salida a Hogsmeade.  
  
-¡Vaya humos!- comentó Ron- Sé de alguien que no ha dormido bien...  
  
Todos fueron a Hogsmeade y Harry no dejó todo el rato de maldecir por lo bajo. Pudo ir al pueblo, pero solo hasta la hora en la que tendría que estar de nuevo con Snape en el castigo. Esto le puso de peor malhumor y fue el detonante. Compraron en Zonko y Honeydukes y la muy famosa cerveza de mantequilla no pudo faltar, pero Harry no llegó a disfrutarlo, le faltaba algo y su rabia fue mucho mayor cuando vio a Snape por la ventana de las tres escobas. Iba bien abrigado y llevaba el estuche del violín. ¡Que pena que su señor no le hubiera impedido volver, si se hubiera quedado con Voldemort...! Pefirió dejar las cosas como estaban, volver al castillo y superar otro castigo con Snape, pero antes de ello Dumbledore truncó su felicidad.  
  
-Un nuevo sistema de seguridad será puesto en marcha esta noche. Unos paneles preparados para ser activados con la varita han sido colocados en cada aula, pasillo y casa del castillo. Servirán para dar el aviso de cualquier cosa que ocurra, desde una inundación a un ataque armado. Confío en el buen uso de este sistema de seguridad, ya que en la actualidad toda protección es poca. El ministerio decretó que sería importante para mejorar las defensas del castillo y todos pensamos que con ello Hogwarts será mucho más seguro. Para entrar en las salas comunes, y gracias a estos paneles será requerida la contraseña además de el reconocimiento de la varita mediante este sistema. - Explicaba Dumbledore a todos que observaban y atendían en silencio sepulcral dentro del comedor- De todos modos el toque de queda volverá a entrar en vigor y en las horas restringidas nadie debería estar fuera de la sala común a no ser que sea acompañado por un profesor. Después de la cena, los pasillos serán inspeccionados y se tendrá el control sobre los movimientos no permitidos. Muchas Gracias.  
  
Snape y Harry volvieron a compartir una muy "dulce" velada a la luz de las velas de la biblioteca en la que estaba desierta. Ni Madame Pince estaba allí en su acostumbrado trabajo de ir colocando mediante magia los libros. Después de millones de comentarios hirientes, Snape tocó uno de los importantes. El Quidditch. Harry cayó en algo que no había caído, a Snape le habían prohibido hacer misiones para la orden y había ido y a él le dejaban sin Quidditch. Y las palabras de Snape dolieron. Dolieron tanto que tuvo que morderse la lengua para no darle un buen derechazo al profesor. Piensa en la venganza, piensa en la venganza y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba pensando en que haría con la foto, aceptando la proposición de Ron.  
  
Después de una de las tardes más largas de su vida ambos salieron de la biblioteca y Snape acompañó a Harry. Subiendo la escaleras el profesor paró bruscamente y jadeó cogiéndose el antebrazo izquierdo apoyando la espalda en la barandilla y cerrando los ojos.  
  
-¿Profesor? Si quiere puedo ir yo solo desde aquí ¿Se encuentra usted bien? -dijo Harry intentando quitárselo de encima sabiendo de donde provenía ese dolor en el brazo.  
  
-Por supuesto que me encuentro bien. Tengo que dejarle en la puerta de su sala común y eso haré. No es usted el alumno más recomendado para dejar solo en un pasillo a las diez de la noche.- continuó subiendo las escaleras Snape hasta llegar al pasillo.  
  
-Nunca he quemado el castillo- se asqueó Harry del trato que recibía.  
  
-Todavía no ha tenido la oportunidad- contestó más agrio de lo que Harry podría ser jamás.  
  
-La he tenido y también he tenido la oportunidad de hacer muchas cosas, pero el hecho de que no las haya hecho marca la diferencia- contestó sabiamente Harry, aún sin saber toda la razón que tenía al decirlo.  
  
-¿La diferencia con quién Potter?- dijo Snape entrecortadamente en medio del pasillo que llevaba a las salas comunes.  
  
-Lo que hagamos o dejemos de hacer nos diferencia de los demás. Nos hace mejores o peores y ¿sabe? Todo esto marca la diferencia entre usted y yo.  
  
-¿Va a decirme lo gentil y bueno que es? O mejor ¡Nárrame tus aventuras en Hogwarts!  
  
-No, eso no es necesario. Sólo hay que verlo, estoy teniendo la oportunidad de amargarme la vida y a diferencia de usted no lo hago.  
  
La misma tensión volvía al ambiente. Las ganas de hacerse daño, no matarse, solo sentir como el corazón del otro se rompía a pedazos, como el dolor recorría al otro. Esta vez no se tocaron y Harry salió corriendo hasta la entrada de la sala común en la que extrañamente no había nadie.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
-Voy a hacerlo. Lo he decidido- comunicó Harry a sus dos amigos en el desayuno.- Pero si esto sale de aquí os juro que no podréis decir mucho más.  
  
-Harry, has perdido el poco juicio que te quedaba- puntualizó Hermione.  
  
-Si, eso ya lo se. Ahora me esfuerzo por hacer perder el juicio al resto de la humanidad.  
  
-¿Has pensado cuando?- preguntó Ron divertido  
  
-¿Antes de que me arrepienta?- dijo un muy inseguro Harry, que realmente no sabía la razón por la que haría lo que decía Ron.  
  
-¿Esta noche? Yo le puedo conseguir la cámara en un momento, le diré a Colin que tú la necesitas.  
  
-De acuerdo esta noche cuando Snape me lleve a la sala común. No sé como consiento en hacer esto.  
  
-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Hermione cuando iban a clase  
  
-No estoy seguro de nada, sólo de que esto le molestará sobre manera. Además ya os he explicado todo lo que pasó ayer.  
  
La noche llegó antes de tiempo, o eso le pareció a Harry que conforme se iban acercando las diez de la noche empezaba a sudar y a temblar, además de repugnarse a sí mismo. Había hablado con Hermione, que dijo que no pasaría nada, había escuchado las instrucciones de Ron: ponerse bajo una antorcha para tener luz sin el flash, coger a Snape de la cabeza, tapándole las orejas para que no oyera nada de lo que pasaba alrededor y sobretodo, que se viera bien su cara de asco y de que no quería besarle. Y es que ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo iba a querer besarle?  
  
Se había acabado la tutoría y hasta Snape sentía que algo pasaba. Harry estaba nervioso y eso nunca había pasado cuando estaban solos. Solamente se podía notar lo mal que se llevaban y lo a disgusto que estaban compartiendo la misma sala sin que no hubiera nadie más allí. Al llegar al pasillo Harry vio a Hermione detrás de una columna, ella iba a ser la que le dijera cuando. Supuso que Ron estaría en la pared de enfrente tapado con su capa. Bien, si iba a hacerlo tendría que hacerlo ya. Sintió como los nervios ocupaban la totalidad de su estómago y la cena parecía estorbar en él. Las manos le temblaban y se sentía desfallecer.  
-¿Profesor?- preguntó poniéndose enfrente de Snape cuando llegaron al cuadro de la Señora Gorda.  
  
-¿Qué quiere ahora? ¿Darme las buenas noches?- preguntó con fastidio Snape. En aquél momento Hermione levantó un brazo. Bien aquél era el momento. Harry cogió todo el aire que pudo y tras soltarlo en una gran bocanada puso sus manos en cada lado de la cabeza de Snape y alzándose de puntillas le besó.  
  
Cerró los ojos y apretó sus labios con asco mientras presionaba los del hombre En esta posición junto al profesor esperó un puñetazo con cara de asco. Pero nada de eso llegó y el joven pensó que no era tan malo. Ese fue el momento en el que Harry y Snape abrieron la boca en un mismo movimiento, compenetrados y aquello fue un beso de verdad. Inconscientemente uno y otro se asieron como si el mundo fuera a caer. Y es que aquello se sentía bien. Para Harry aquellos brazos que ahora le rodeaban eran el hogar que nunca había tenido. Era una sensación parecida a la de volar, era como cuando veía las cosas mucho mejor desde su escoba y es que en cierta manera, podría pensar que estaba en el cielo, ya que no era capaz de tocar con los pies en tierra. Para Severus ese era el amor perdido, el recuerdo de cuando había tenido ganas de vivir, de cuando no había necesitado nada más que ver una sonrisa para ser la persona más feliz del mundo. Sylvanus. Harry ni siquiera oyó el sonido de la cámara ni cuando sus amigos desaparecieron de escena. En movimientos dulces y tranquilos se aferraban, sintiéndose bien desde hacía mucho tiempo. Finalmente, ambos llamaron a la cordura y se separaron, mientras Harry salía corriendo hacia la sala común, acariciándose los labios y Snape se quedaba apoyado en la pared haciendo el mismo gesto.  
  
Aquello marcaría un antes y un después en sus vidas.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
Espero sus reviews y a ver que les ha parecido. En el próximo reacciones y nos enteraremos de que finalmente ser tan cotilla le servirá a Harry de algo. Hasta presente:  
  
MAITE ZAITUT 


	8. La vida no es justa

Hola:  
  
He estado muy atareada con los exámenes y ahora que tengo un ratillo me he puesto a escribirlo. Es así como ha salido y siento no poder contestar a los reviews, sé que debería hacerlo por que sois lo que me anima a seguir, pero lo haré en el próximo capítulo. Lo he hecho en poco tiempo y he volcado todos mis sentimientos para hacerlo emotivo. Espero que os guste y en el próximo capítulo reacciones y verdades como templos. Hasta pronto.  
  
Harry subió corriendo a su habitación, sin tan siquiera hablar con sus amigos que se encontraban en la sala común, esperando que entrara. Ron y Hermione se miraron extrañados. Probablemente besar a Snape no sería uno de los deseos incumplidos de Harry, pero de ahí a causar un trauma... pues tampoco.  
  
-Ve a hablar con él Ron.- apremió la chica que no quería que por nada del mundo Harry volviera a encerrarse en si mismo.  
  
-No sé que voy a decirle Hermione, ahora me siento culpable. ¿Y si vuelve a hacer lo mismo y esta vez por mi culpa?- se arrepintió Ron de haber tan sólo sugerido la idea.  
  
-Lo hecho, hecho está Ron. Además es tu amigo, sabrás que decirle. Anda ve.  
  
Ron se despidió de Hermione, diciéndole que bajaría a explicarle lo que pasaba. Subió como si las piernas le pesasen, le parecía que la gravedad había aumentado por momentos y la escalera se hacía interminable. Abrió la puerta de la habitación para encontrarse cinco camas iguales, cuatro de las cuales estaban con los doseles descorridos esperando a sus propietarios. La de Harry tenía los doseles corridos. Al lado estaban su mochila y sus zapatos y dentro, el mejor amigo de Ron.  
  
-¿Harry? -Hizo la primera tentativa Ron, hablando a un dosel.- ¿Quieres hablarlo conmigo?  
  
Nada. Ni una sola sílaba, ni un si ni un no. Y escuchaba la respiración acelerada de Harry, que había entrado corriendo. Se dispuso a hablar con él, o más bien con el dosel rojo que tenía justo enfrente sentándose en su cama, que se encontraba al lado de la de Harry.  
  
-Harry, lo siento. No debí darte esa idea, y mucho menos hacerte chantaje emocional como el que te hice para que lo hicieras. Sé que Snape es un hombre odioso y que seguramente querrás olvidarte de lo que has hecho hoy, pero siempre puedes tenerlo como reliquia, algún día, de eso estoy seguro se lo explicarás a tus hijos y te partirás de risa. Seguro que ahora te arrepientes, pero cuando veas la cara de Snape cuando vea la foto, no te arrepentirás.  
  
Pero es que Harry no se arrepentía. Arrebujado en su cama, abrazando las piernas con sus brazos, no había dejado de sentir la sensación en el estómago, o los brazos de Snape alrededor de su cintura. Sentía en sus labios el calor de los del otro hombre y lo echaba de menos. Había estado un solo momento abrazado a él, sintiéndolo suyo y todavía se sentía lleno. No como cuando jugaba al Quidditch, que la sensación de alegría era pasajera, ahora con la misma sensación de mariposas en él estómago supo que no eran por la altura o por los nervios. Aquellas mariposas en su estómago habían aparecido durante el beso y todavía en aquel instante, las sentía. La causa de aquellas mariposas había sido el beso con Snape.  
  
Se había sentido mejor que en años, todo había desaparecido para dejar paso a la alegría infinita y aquello no era bueno. No era bueno descubrir que Snape era la persona que podía darle aquella sensación de felicidad. Pero una cosa estaba clara, no sentía nada por él ¿Quién en su sano juicio sería capaz de sentir algo por Snape? Lo que pasaba es que necesitaba cariño, y un beso era la fuente más clara de amor. Era eso, aquel beso era nada más que la fuente de algo que le había faltado en su vida. Además a él le gustaban las chicas. Cho le había gustado muchísimo y aunque ahora ninguna otra ocupara su mente, Snape no le gustaba, no le gustaba ni una pizca. Sólo era la necesidad de sentirse querido. Sólo era eso. Él no era homosexual, no tenía nada contra ellos, pero no lo era. Además todo aquello era una venganza para cuando Snape hubiera contra- atacado. Era absurdo pensar que aquello era importante. Sólo había hecho desaparecer a Sirius de su horizonte. Nada más.  
  
Finalmente dejó de escuchar las palabras de Ron y oyó cerrar la puerta. Se cambió y se estiró en la cama tapándose con las mantas, sacando los brazos por encima de ellas. Miraba al techo, intentando no pensar en que se había sentido genial y en porque narices no había podido sacar esa sonrisa tonta de su cara ni aquella sensación maravillosa de su estómago.  
  
En otro lugar del castillo, pisos más abajo, el profesor estaba en un estado de nervios alterado. Dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación, encerrado en su memoria. Le había traicionado, había besado a alguien que no era él. Lo había prometido el día de su muerte. Continuaría su labor contra Voldemort y le esperaría, esperaría el momento de volver a unirse a él, cuando todo hubiera acabado. No paraba de dar vueltas a sus recuerdos, a Harry, al beso... Todo lo que no le había pasado en casi quince años se concentraba todo en tan sólo una semana. No quería volver a sentir algo así, no podía, era tan desesperante el dolor que le desgarraba el alma que lloró. Lloró por primera vez la muerte de Sylvanus, en tantos años sólo el gesto de Harry le había hecho derramar lágrimas por el amor perdido, y hasta aquel momento le había parecido que no volvería a sentir lo mismo.  
  
Y aquello no parecía una simple broma de un grupillo de Gryffindors, algo le decía que Harry se había sentido tan bien como él. La tristeza, el desasosiego, el dolor habían dado paso a una sensación tan parecida a la compañía de Sylvanus. Aún le hacía daño pensar en él, en su amor, en todo el tiempo que habían disfrutado de su felicidad. Recordaba con más cariño y amor todos sus momentos compartidos que cualquier momento de su vida. La peca que su amor tenía en el hombro derecho y las cosquillas que tenía Sylvanus cuando alguien le respiraba en la nuca...  
  
Y Harry había despertado en él algo que sólo creía sentir por el recuerdo vívido del joven que años atrás le quitó el sentido. Harry... una persona tan complicada, que simplemente le había hablado y le había besado. De una forma extraña al principio, pero más tarde como si toda la vida hubiera conocido aquellos labios, aquellas manos acariciando suavemente sus mejillas. Y de nuevo un sentimiento como aquel amor idealizado, tan absorbente pero placentero. Sentir su alma revoloteando fuera de su cuerpo, como si sólo la piel le impidiera salir volando. Pero eso no debía ser, no podía ser, amar era igual a perder, el amor equivalía a la pérdida y no podía permitirse sentir eso cerca de Potter, había tomado una decisión.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ________________________________________________________________  
  
La mañana siguiente, Harry y Severus desayunaron miradas. Ninguno de los dos pudo tocar ni siquiera la comida, tantas cosas venían a su mente y los sentimientos encontrados por casualidad no ayudaban a ver las cosas con más claridad. Harry recibió varias riñas de los profesores por estar durante todas las clases por estar distraído.  
  
-Señor Potter, ¿Dónde tiene hoy la cabeza? ¿En la luna?- le había gritado McGonagall a media mañana.  
  
Y le había resultado gracioso. No era necesario ir a buscar su cabeza a la luna. Con bajar un par de pisos a la mazmorra de pociones podría encontrarla fácilmente. Su día fue un infierno y se repetía una vez detrás de otra, casi como un mantra que la alegría de su corazón no era haber encontrado el hogar en brazos de Severus Snape. Y esto le hacía estar triste, de manera que aunque no quería admitirlo, estaba casi seguro que aquél beso les había unido, aunque sólo hubiera sido uno, y que tarde o temprano tendría que decidirse por hablarlo con el profesor.  
  
Snape a cada momento en que se acercaba la tutoría se afianzaba más en su decisión, ya estaba tomada y ni Dumbledore ni el Lord podrían hacer cambiar su opinión. Iría por la tarde a hablar con Dumbledore, plantear la situación, claro, sin decir cuál era el motivo de tan inesperada y repentina disposición. No iba a permitirse a sí mismo sufrir ni amar, no otra vez, no de nuevo. Intentaría por todos los medios no acudir aquella tarde con Harry e iría con Dumbledore a la hora en que tenía que ir a la biblioteca.  
  
Justo a la hora de la comida, Harry y Snape se encontraron en el mismo pasillo. El joven iba acompañado por sus dos amigos que se percataron de la situación al ver la cara de Harry. Podía ser aquello ¿Felicidad? ¿Entonces significaba que Harry estaba feliz de saber que podría hacer sentir fatal al profesor? Ron se decidió a darle las fotos a Harry más tarde, para que pudiera tenerlas en esa tutoría si le eran necesarias. Tanto el profesor como el alumno giraron enseguida la vista, pero el solo hecho de saberse cerca les hizo revivir las mariposas en el estómago, intentando no sentirlo, pero sabiéndolo imposible.  
  
Al salir de Adivinación, a la hora de la cena, Ron le paró en medio de un pasillo de los que llevaban a la torre, por los que no pasaba mucha gente.  
  
-Toma Harry. Colin me dijo como revelarlas para cuanto antes. He hecho dos copias, por si pasa algo con la que le darás a Snape- Ron le tendió las dos fotos envueltas en un trozo de pergamino.- Si me lo permites la foto salió genial, se os ve bien a los dos y a ti con una cara de desconcierto...  
  
-Gracias Ron- dijo Harry mirando el sobre con aprensión. No sabía qué hacer con las fotos, pero fuera lo que fuese, prefería tenerlas él. Se le habían ido todas las ganas de usarlas y además, con la avalancha de sentimientos que había tenido hasta se había olvidado de la función que tenía el beso.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no pongas esa cara. A lo hecho pecho y no me hagas sentir mal. De verdad siento haberte sugerido esto.- declaró Ron avergonzado.  
  
-No te preocupes Ron, creo que lo superaré.- contestó Harry con cara de tristeza.  
  
Durante toda la cena se sintió tentado a mirar la foto, mudo testimonio de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, solamente para saber que sentiría al verla. Pero su prudencia pocas veces demostrada le aconsejó que no lo hiciera, no era momento de ir haciendo experimentos con sus sentimientos si no tenía nada claro lo que le pasaba. Iba caminando hacia la biblioteca como si le costase llegar allí, porqué aunque Snape le hubiera correspondido al beso, no se libraría del griterío del siglo, además de un par de puñetazos, aunque para evitarlo podría usar la foto en defensa propia.  
  
Pero algo raro ocurrió, al traspasar el umbral de la puerta no había nadie en su sala de estudio a diferencia que todos los días. Snape no estaba allí para gritarle por llegar tarde y no supo bien si lo que sintió fue alegría debida a que no tenía que encararse con él, o sentimiento de pérdida por no encontrarle como todos los días y compartir con él las últimas horas del día. Estuvo cerca de diez minutos esperando pero allí no aparecía nadie y si Snape no estaba y Dumbledore se enteraba, las cosas empeorarían entre ellos. Salió a buscar a la bibliotecaria, que estaba en su lugar de costumbre, revisando los últimos préstamos. Harry leyó dentro de un libro la reglamentaria inscripción de todos los que pertenecían a aquella biblioteca:  
  
Aviso: Si rompes, desgarras, doblas, arrugas, estropeas, manchas,  
emborronas, tiras o haces cualquier cosa que dañe, arruine o demuestre falta de respeto por este libro, las consecuencias serán tan desagradables  
como esté en mi poder.  
  
Irma Pince, bibliotecaria de Hogwarts  
  
-Perdone Señora Pince pero... ¿Sabe usted dónde está el profesor Snape? Ya tendría que haber venido.  
  
-¡Se me había olvidado! El profesor Snape ha ido a hablar con el director. Seguramente llegará en unos momentos...  
  
Pero la última frase Harry no pudo escucharla, ya que había salido corriendo hacia el despacho dejando todas sus cosas en la biblioteca y rompiendo el toque de queda. Sólo pensaba en lo que pasaría si Snape le dijera a Dumbledore lo que había ocurrido estaría en breves momentos volviendo a Privet Drive. Susurró la contraseña "regaliz dulce de helado" y subió intentando hacer el menor ruido. Se acercó a la puerta del despacho y bendijo a los hermanos Weasley por haberle dado un "auscultur". Pasó el fino anillo plateado por debajo de la puerta intentando por todos los medios que nadie se diera cuenta y se colocó el otro anillo cerca de la oreja, para poder escuchar claramente lo que se decía allí.  
  
-Siéntate Severus y toma un té  
  
-Gracias Albus, pero en este momento no deseo tomar nada.  
  
-Bien, entonces dime. ¿Qué querías explicarme?  
  
-Albus, piensa que esto es difícil para mí, pero siento que es lo correcto- dijo Snape en un tono de voz que no le gustó nada a Harry, pero éste no pudo hacer nada, si se descubría que estaba allí, sería todo mucho peor.  
  
-No me asustes Severus. ¿Es algo de la orden? ¿Ha pasado algo en tu misión que no me explicaras la última vez?  
  
-No, y cree que me cuesta mucho hacer todo esto, pero no puedo permanecer más tiempo aquí. Creo que mi tiempo como profesor ha terminado y necesito alejarme de todo esto.  
  
-¿Estás seguro? En mi opinión eso es absurdo. Hace años te propuse ese puesto de profesor de pociones temporalmente y decidiste que querías que fuera definitivo.  
  
-Las cosas han cambiado. Yo mismo he cambiado y ahora necesito algo de perspectiva para ver mi vida, creo que acabo de crear la crisis de los 36.  
  
-Severus, yo no veo ningún cambio en tu actitud. Continúas siendo la misma persona triste y dolida que llegó aquí hace 16 años. Continúas sufriendo de la misma manera durante cada día desde hace 16 años. No veo el porqué de este cambio de actitud.  
  
-Ni yo mismo lo sé.- contestó el otro hombre.  
  
-No me mientas, no quiero que me mientas. Sé que la decisión es fruto de una reflexión y sé que tienes tus razones. No puedes engañarme Severus porqué desde hace 16 años sé todo lo que te pasa, te conozco demasiado bien y esa no es la cara que tenías ayer por la tarde. ¿Ha pasado algo con Harry?  
  
El silencio fue toda respuesta. Y Dumbledore empezaba a entender, aunque estaba bastante lejos de lo que pasó en realidad, empezó a explicarle a Severus el porqué de su decisión.  
  
-No fue por una simple pelea por lo que decidí que pasarais tiempo juntos y creo que lo sabes. Estaba perdiendo a Harry, incluso me he enterado por Remus de que Voldemort consigue controlarle por espacios de tiempo. Esto se debe a que más que sentir amor, que era lo que le diferenciaba de él, Harry sentía profundo dolor e ira. Y creí que tú serías la persona que le ayudaría, quién era el más apropiado para hacerle comprender.  
  
-Eso es absurdo...  
  
-No, no lo es. No podía pedirle a Remus su ayuda, Harry no hubiera podido recibir ayuda de él, por que los dos se recordaban inconscientemente a la persona que habían perdido. Esperaba que tú, que habías perdido a manos de Voldemort, al igual que él, pudieras ayudarle y ayudarte a ti mismo.  
  
-Hay una gran diferencia en todo esto que no has tenido en cuenta. Y es que Harry es sólo una marioneta de la historia que le ha tocado vivir y yo fui el causante de mi desgracia.  
  
-¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir culpándote y obligándote a no vivir?  
  
-Lamento decirle que eso no es asunto suyo. Es mi vida y marcharme es lo que tengo que hacer. Nunca olvidaré las consecuencias de mis actos si a eso se refiere. Se lo debo a él y me lo merezco.  
  
Harry estaba descubriendo partes de la vida de una persona que parecía no haberla tenido nunca. Observaba por primera vez que ese sentimiento de culpa que él llevaba siempre consigo también formaba parte de una persona como su profesor.  
  
-¿Y no puedes perdonarte a ti mismo como esa persona esté donde esté seguro ya te ha perdonado? A él no le gustaría que fueras así, le gustaría verte feliz.  
  
-No sabremos lo que le gustaría por que murió y lo hizo por mi culpa.  
  
-Pero el luto y esa actitud no van a devolvértelo ni a hacerte más culpable. No lo eres, nunca lo fuiste ni podrás serlo jamás. Os amabais en tiempos difíciles y no funcionó, ocurre muchas veces. Deberías ser más fuerte, dejar esa odiosa frialdad para alguien que la necesite ¡Tú no eras así!  
  
-Las cosas cambian, las situaciones y las personas también. Yo nunca fui una persona feliz, sólo con él y me lo arrebató. Albus, yo me enamoré, es cierto. Tengo sentimientos, me enamoré de quien no debía y mi antiguo señor me lo recordó y me lo recuerda cada día. Fue culpa mía, nuca debí hacer nada de lo que hice. Fui inconsciente e incongruente y por eso murió.  
  
-Simplemente te equivocaste, la gente se equivoca. Te hiciste fiel a un bando pero te enamoraste de una persona del lado contrario. Un auror y un mortífago no hacen una buena combinación. Pero fue amor del verdadero y venció. Venció diferencias y problemas y os amasteis con el alma.  
  
-¡Pero no sirvió! ¡Por que debí morir yo! Debió morir antes un odiado mortífago que la mejor persona del mundo.  
  
-Si hubieras muerto tú ¿Habrías querido que se amargara la vida?  
  
-¡No!  
  
-Entonces ¿Qué haces aquí sin más? Sin cambiar de actitud. No debes culparte tú, debes culpar al asesino de Sylvanus.  
  
-Yo fui en parte el asesino de Sylvanus- dijo con voz baja y queda el hombre de negro.  
  
-No, no fuiste tú y ahora estás a tiempo de ayudar a una persona en tu misma situación. Harry ha perdido al padre que nunca pudo encontrar a manos de Voldemort. Se culpa al igual que tú y si nadie hace nada acabará como tú.  
  
-¡Haga usted algo!  
  
-Yo no soy el que puede ayudarle. Es sólo si tú quieres que Potter se recupere y venza a la persona que mató a quien más quisiste. Ayúdale para ayudarte a ti mismo ya va siendo hora de que lo aceptes. Fuera esa ropa negra, ve al cementerio, habla con Harry, cualquier cosa será un gran paso. Haz lo que sea, pero termina tu infierno, por que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo.  
  
-No tiene derecho a pedirme algo así- dijo Snape con voz rota- No ve que no puedo ayudar a nadie si ni siquiera puedo oír el nombre de la persona a quién amé. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Potter a hacer algo que yo nunca conseguí?  
  
Desde la posición de Harry, podían intuirse las lágrimas del profesor algo que Harry en su vida había esperado presenciar. El joven estaba con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el dolor de su profesor y el suyo propio. Severus Snape había pasado por lo mismo que él y había sentido lo mismo. Su reacción y la de Snape, conectadas, la misma sensación de desasosiego y soledad, de dolor en lo más profundo del alma y pudo entender la razón por la que Snape había sido tan odioso y supo que durante unos meses el fue igual. Tenía que haberse enterado antes, pero una vez más había estado preocupado por su dolo en vez de ver el de los demás. Con su tonto juego había conseguido hacer daño en el alma, era lo que al principio deseaba, pero ahora... se sentía fatal consigo mismo. Sintió la presión de las lágrimas y no pudo permanecer mucho tiempo allí, tuvo que salir corriendo. Le dio igual el toque de queda y corrió por los pasillos hasta que no pudo más.  
  
Él y Snape eran tan parecidos... Harry no deseaba ser igual que él, resentido con la vida. Tenía que aceptar la muerte de... Sirius. Le había querido tanto por darle el amor incondicional de un padre. Había pasado muchos años en Azkaban, sin perder la cordura, sólo para hablar con Harry. Su tristeza no disminuía, aumentaba la presencia del dolor. Pensaba en el infierno que habían sido los tres últimos meses e imaginó quince o dieciséis años así. Las lágrimas cayeron por su rostro al recordar cuantas veces había hablado de Snape sin conocimiento de causa y el hombre, pese a odios y rencores, siempre le había salvado. Y tomó una decisión, ahora sabía lo que sentía por aquél hombre. No había rastro de odio ni ira, y no era compasión. Era cariño, amor y ternura y aunque pudiera perder al profesor, Snape debía saber la verdad sobre el beso.  
  
Esto es todo, espero sus sugerencias y mil perdones por lo de los reviews, pero es que tengo un sueño que me caigo. Hasta pronto  
  
Maite Zaitut 


	9. Imbecilidad pasajera

Hola!!!! Finalmente aquí el capítulo nueve!!!!  
  
DEDICADO A YUEE, QUE ME HA DADO LA FUERZA Y LOS ÁNIMOS PARA CONTINUAR. FELICIDADES EN TU CUMPLEAÑOS Y QUE SIEMPRE SEAS TAN FELIZ QUE NO RECUERDES CUALES FUERON LOS MOMENTOS BUENOS, PORQUE TODOS LO FUERON. TODOS SOÑAMOS CON SER UN CABALLERO Y TENER ALGO POR LO QUE LUCHAR ¡QUE EL CARIÑO SEA TU ESCUDO Y LA ALEGRÍA TU ESPADA!  
  
Después de tanto tiempo y de todo lo que me ha pasado: He tenido la entrega del trabajo de investigación, la semana de exámenes, las visitas a la universidad por las tardes, las pruebas de aptitud y de nivel de idiomas y ya no podía más. Cuando por fin las terminé, ya no había manera de concentrarme ni inspirarme, de manera que cada día quería hacerlo, pero me ponía delante del ordenador y no había manera. Por eso lo siento mucho y espero que os guste mucho este capítulo.  
  
Nota 1: YA ES SLASH, y aunque no mucho, lo es. Así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por eso.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
BEA YITAMOONY SNAPE: ¿A que debían verse lindísimos? No me extraña que se te cayera la baba, xq a mi también. Me alegro mucho de que te guste Mago tanto como a mí y siento no haberlo escrito antes, pero me ha costado una barbaridad hacerlo, por eso pido mil disculpas. Sevvy tiene corazón, pero no lo demuestra la verdad, aunque lo que le dice Harry. Y si es que tienes razón, le pasa todo por fiarse de Ron, que Hermione ya lo decía, que era una locura!!! Espero que te hayan ido muy bien los exámenes!!!  
  
OLGA: Creo que eso de la foto puedes comprobarlo tu misma, pero ya veras que en este fic no hay ni un solo capítulo en el que no pase nada y estos dos o se quieran o se maten. Es mi culpa, es verdad, pero algo tenía que pasar.  
  
KMY KUSANAGI: Tu tranquila mujer, que aunque me encantan los reviews largos, puedo comprender lo que es estar dormida frente a lo del ordenador, eso es lo que me paso a mi a la hora de colgar el capitulo siete y por eso te respondo ahora. Muchas gracias por leerlo y por decirme que te gusta, la verdad es que a mí ese beso me encantó. Pero ahora que me has dicho que pones reviews más largos, espero uno de esos y que me digas lo que se te ocurre al leer, de verdad es que me gusta mucho saber que le sugiere a los demás lo que escribo. Hasta pronto.  
  
AMAZONA VERDE: En contra de todo lo que suponíais, yo tenía que ser la mala malísima de la peli y hacerles pasar un mal rato. El beso lo disfrutaron, vamos, es que yo me pregunto quien no disfrutaría de un beso con Severus Snape!!!! Bueno, mis paranoias a un lado, Severus se ha pasado con la venganza, es verdad!!!!  
  
YUEE: Gracias por "obligarme" a seguir, eres de verdad un ángel ( o un demonio) lo que prefieras. La verdad es que me ha costado mucho, pero gracias a que siempre me preguntas, me ayudas, me apoyas, me das ideas y sobretodo, me incitas a seguir esto va para delante. Espero que este capítulo te guste y también el regalo que te he estado preparando aunque te lo tenga que dar muy atrasado y sea un asco, está hecho con todo el amor del mundo. Perdóname por lo del domingo, pero ya te explicaré, porque me pasé todo el día en la residencia con mi abuela, que se ha roto el fémur. Tal y como pediste aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo algo más largo, aunque la verdad es que hace mucho que no ponía nada. FELICIDADES y que lo disfrutes mucho mi niña, que te lo mereces!!!!! Te lo dedico por darme la fuerza que no encontraba yo sola!!! Muakis wapa!!! Y a ver cuando vemos algo tuyo por aquí...  
  
ANGIE SBM: La verdad es que va a costar bastante que Harry les explique nada a sus amigos, pero finalmente lo tendrá que hacer, porqué más bien no le van a dejar en paz en todo el tiempo y porqué Harry en realidad se muere por contarlo. Aunque Hermione como siempre lo descubre todo antes de tiempo.  
  
SABRY: Pues sólo eso, esta es la continuación, siento no haberla puesto lo suficientemente pronto, pero bueno, este es el capítulo noveno. Al final esto ha llegado bastante lejos!!!!1  
  
TXIRI: Sí, la relación empezará, pero no todo va a ser fácil y pasaran algunas cosas como el capítulo nueve, aunque las cosas se irán arreglando por momentos gracias a un director bastante entrometido.  
  
MEIKO MALFOY: Me hace mucha ilusión que me digas eso!!! Gracias de verdad, me encanta que te guste y ese beso... no sabes lo que me costó, pero pensé que sería lo mejor, que ninguno de los dos se esperara el peazo de beso que se dieron!!!!  
  
LATIFA: Creo que lo de Sylvanus a quedado contestado, la verdad es que eres la que más se acercaba a la trama principal y la verdad es que me sorprendió, nadie más me dijo nada de él!!! La verdad es que a mí me encantó lo que hacía Ron en ese capítulo, me hizo mucha gracia que lo hiciera así, es lo que más me gusta del capítulo, bueno, y el beso!!!  
  
VELIA: Como si me hubieras leído la mente, ahí tenías en el capítulo ocho todas las respuestas sobre Sylvanus y es que el muchacho de verdad enamoró a Severus y de qué manera!!!! A mi me pareció encantador que el hombre sólo esperara a derrotar a Voldemort para ir con su amado!!!! La verdad es que Harry lo va a pagar caro, lee este y dime que tal.  
  
AKHASA: No sé que decir, me encanta que me dejéis reviews diciendo que os gusta, pero ya sabéis, si hay algo que no os cuadra, estoy aquí para rectificarlo, que ilusión me hace que me digáis esas cosas!! La verdad es que escribo con el corazón. Ya ves que Harry no va a esperar a que vaya Snape, más que nada porqué de verdad tiene un gran cargo de conciencia, auque luego las cosas no vayan del todo bien y pase lo que pase.  
  
CHIQUINKIRA: No podía dejar que Snape se fuese así como así y que las cosas fueran fáciles, (pero en confidencia, creo que más o menos pasará lo que tu dices, aunque con algunos problemillas, porque si no, no sería yo la que lo escribiese) Sufrirán un poquito...  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Por fin recordó que se había dejado todas las cosas en la biblioteca y que tenía que volver, más que nada porqué sino la bibliotecaria se las tiraría por la cabeza en cuanto fuera. Primeramente fue al baño, a lavarse la cara, no deseaba que nadie viera el camino que habían surcado las lágrimas en su rostro. Más tranquilo ya, y con una determinación, acudió a la biblioteca, dónde el silencio tan preciado por la bibliotecaria fue roto por ella misma cuando empezó a gritar como una posesa. Que si había roto el toque de queda, que si pensaba que porque el profesor no estuviera allí podía irse a hacer lo que le diera la gana, que era un irresponsable y que tenía que cumplir un castigo impuesto por el mismo director. Nada que el no supiera, pero a la mujer le pareció importante recordárselo y hacerle sentir aún más miserable. Madame Pince se empeñó en que tenía que acompañarle a su sala común.  
  
Una vez allí se encontró con la misma imagen de todos los días. Sus amigos sentados haciendo deberes después de la cena y un pequeño grupo de Gryffindors que pese a ser pocos hacían bastante jaleo. Intentó pasar desapercibido, ya que todos estaban atentos a sus deberes o en el caso de Ron, atento en quejarse en susurros a Hermione, ya que estaban todo el día estudiando. Para su pesar, su amiga alzó la cabeza para asegurarse en su deber de prefecta de que todo estuviera en su lugar y le vio claramente. Antes de que le llamara, Harry se puso un dedo frente a los labios, para que no hablara, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos que le preguntaran si había mostrado las fotos al profesor. Subió las escaleras rápidamente, aunque intentando no hacer ruido, lo cual era una odisea. Volvió a hacer lo mismo de cada día, aunque gracias al cielo hoy tenían pocos deberes y podría dejarlos para otro día.  
  
Estaba bastante contrariado, sabía que tenía que hacerlo, pero si se las enseñaba probablemente el profesor decidiera irse, y aunque durante casi todos sus años de estudiante lo había deseado fervorosamente, ahora deseaba que el profesor se quedase, que le ayudara como había dicho Dumbledore. Pasar tiempo juntos, tener una conversación civilizada, pedirle perdón por un beso del que definitivamente no estaba arrepentido... Demasiado difícil, imposible se obstinaba en creer. Pero en el momento siguiente comenzaba a cuestionarse. Algo debía haber significado para el profesor, por poco que fuese, que le había hecho querer abandonar Hogwarts y le alentaba. Sabía que no tendría que darle ánimos, pero no podía evitar tenerlos, y pensar que si el profesor había amado a un hombre, podría superar las barreras y amarle a él. No le importaba si tenía que cambiar su nombre o borrar esa cicatriz. Lo haría encantado, era lo que siempre había deseado, desaparecer para el mundo y que el mundo desapareciera para él. Mientras pensaba todo eso, miró las fotos. Había algo en ellas, algo indescriptible, algo que había surgido entre ellos, ya pudiera ser tanto más odio como el resquicio de algo de amor. Simplemente no quería pasar desapercibido ante los ojos del hombre, como si le encerraba en esa aula de pociones hasta que la dejara reluciente, si lo decía él, estaría bien.  
  
Y se sintió realmente imbécil, en el "estado de imbecilidad pasajera" como había definido una vez Hermione el amor. Simplemente no podía decir que estuviera feliz, pero tampoco estaba tan deprimido como para no poder ni reaccionar. Intentaba pensar en Sirius y una vez más, en la oscuridad de la habitación le sentía cerca y habló con él, como otras veces había hablado con sus padres. En su mente, pero se sentía escuchado y apoyado, sabía que estaban con él. Explicó todo lo que sentía, lo que pensaba, que sabría que ellos no lo compartirían y con estos pensamientos y abrazado a una foto, se quedó dormido.  
-¡¡¡BUENOS DÍAS HARRY!!! Bienvenido al mundo real en el que queda MEDIA HORA PARA LA CLASE DE HISTORIA DE LA MAGIA- fue la amorosa frase de Ron por la mañana, abriendo las cortinas de la cama de su amigo y encontrándolo durmiendo agarrado a una foto, probablemente de sus padres, pensó. Llegarían condenadamente tarde si Harry no se vestía ya y bajaba a desayunar.  
  
-¡Mierda Ron! ¿Me quieres matar? ¿A quién se le ocurre despertarme así?- se levantó Harry de la cama escondiendo la foto en la mochila a los pies de su cama, sin dejar vera Ron que imagen mostraba. –Voy, voy.- continuó mientras se vestía de manera acelerada y metía los libros en la mochila a todo correr. Salía en zapatillas de casa cuando Ron le avisó de que tenía que ponerse los zapatos. ¡Menudo estado de imbecilidad pasajera! Se dijo a sí mismo con cara de enfado.  
  
-Vamos Harry, no pongas esa cara, podrás dormir en la clase de Historia, el profe no se da cuenta.  
  
-¡Buenos días! Creíamos que os habían ahogado las sábanas- comentó Hermione ante sus cereales cuando los dos amigos llegaron corriendo al comedor. A la vez Dean tuvo la decencia de despegarse de Ginny y dejar de tocarle el culo cuando ambos llegaron. Harry pensó que más que nada, lo hacía por su propia integridad física, Ron podía ser demasiado posesivo y protector con su "hermanita". Ginny, al igual que su novio estaba eufórica dando los buenos días a todos los que se acercaban a ella y mostrando demasiado a todas sus amigas su mano izquierda. Cuando por fin se giró hacia dónde estaban su hermano y Harry saludó alegremente:  
  
-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! Mirad lo que me ha regalado Dean porque hacemos cinco meses- y mostró la mano derecha, en la que había un anillo pequeño de plata en el dedo corazón. Lo sacó y mostró a los dos recién llegados la inscripción "Dean & Ginny" mientras la repetía en voz alta.  
  
-¡Mierda!- gritó Harry mirando el anillo mientras todos los demás le observaban. Más que confundida, Ginny se quedó parada en el sitio, sin saber como reaccionar y todavía mostrando el anillo entre sus dedos. Estaba realmente muy extrañada y se veía claramente en su cara, mientras le miraba sin parpadear.- Ginny, no es por el anillo... tu anillo es precioso es que... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan tonto? ¡Maldita imbecilidad pasajera!  
  
-¿Harry?...- interpeló Hermione extrañada.  
  
-Tengo que marcharme. He olvidado algo muy importante- y sin siquiera decir nada más ni dar una explicación coherente salió corriendo con su mochila en la mano, a su habitación, buscando como un desesperado el mapa del merodeador. Chocó con un par de personas que entraban en aquel mismo momento. Cuando al fin llegó a su baúl y encontró en el fondo el mapa observó la mancha de Dumbledore, que todavía permanecía en el comedor. Con algo de suerte... si salía en ese mismo momento al despacho del profesor podría ser que encontrara el auscultur antes que nadie y el director ni siquiera se hubiera percatado. Pero si alguien veía el aparatejo allí no sería nada complicado relacionarlo con él, y meterle en un lío más grande que en el que se encontraba en aquel momento, cosa que parecía imposible. Gracias al cielo que era un objeto poco llamativo y podía pasar desapercibido, no como las orejas extensibles. Fred y George se habían superado con la creación de semejante sistema de espionaje.  
Al llegar corriendo a la gárgola rogó porque le dejara entrar si el profesor no se encontraba dentro. Pronunció la contraseña casi con angustia, pesando en que si no podía entrar allí, estaba más que perdido. La gárgola le dejó pasar, pero parecía que bastante en contra de sus intenciones, aunque sabía que Dumbledore le había pedido que dejara entrar a Harry Potter y que él, como director, ya se ocuparía de que dentro no ocurriese nada. Penetró en el despacho como una exhalación, extrañado y complacido, a decir verdad de que la gárgola no se hubiera opuesto, sabiendo que Umbridge no había podido entrar durante todo el año anterior. Empezó a buscar bajo una estantería cercana a la puerta, bajo las sillas y las mesillas más cercanas a la entrada, pero nada aparecía. No podría hacer un accio, eso si que podría notarlo Dumbledore o alertar el sistema de seguridad. ¿Podría ser que el director ya lo hubiera encontrado?  
  
-Harry- dijo una conocida y cálida voz adecuada para el momento- Creo que buscas esto.  
  
El joven mago se giró con la cara blanca como el papel y los pelos de la nuca erizados. Ante él Albus Dumbledore sujetaba un fino anillo plateado, igual al que Harry llevaba en su dedo corazón. Si tan sólo hubiera tenido en cuenta ese pequeño detalle cuando lo tiró y lo hubiera recogido...  
  
-Director... verá yo... es que...-intentó empezar Harry sin saber casi lo que diría o si todavía recordaba como se juntaban un par de letras para formar una sílaba y más tarde palabras con significado.  
  
-Mejor será que no diga nada de lo que más tarde se arrepienta- volvió al trato de usted Dumbledore. –Sé que es esto y para que sirve. Es más, sé cuando y para qué lo usó y se lo permití sabiendo que podía haberlo impedido...  
  
-Pero profesor yo...  
  
-Sólo quiero pedirle una cosa. Use todo lo que sabe para un buen fin y no permita que salga de aquí. Podría hacer tanto daño como bien. Ahora sabe que es lo que ocurre y mis razones para hacer que cumplieran este castigo. Le pido ayuda para él, ya que él nunca va a admitir que usted puede ayudarle. Lo sé, lo sé- interrumpió su discurso el director ante el amago de interrupción de Harry- No quiere dejarse ayudar, de manera que le pido que consiga algo que yo nunca conseguí, que el profesor quiera que alguien le ayude.  
  
-De acuerdo, lo intentaré. Creo que voy a llegar tarde a clase del profesor Binns. Pero antes de irme, ¿puedo preguntarle una cosa?  
  
-Adelante- contestó el director, solícito.  
  
-¿Cómo supo...  
  
-Harry, sé muchas cosas por observar. Sé que si ayuda será ayudado. Y si quiere preguntarme otra vez porqué sé que el profesor está de nuestro lado es porqué es un hombre, que perdió, y que por encima de todo amó y que se dio cuenta a tiempo de adónde quería pertenecer. Es leal a sus sentimientos y estos le dicen que es aquí donde debe estar.  
  
-Buenos días, profesor- dijo Harry al abandonar la sala y al dar la vuelta se chocó contra una de las sillas. ¿Por qué? e inconscientemente fue a pensar "imbecilidad pasajera"  
  
-Sr. Potter, el anillo- dijo el hombre tendiéndoselo y Harry, cojeando por el golpe con la silla y con los dos anillos en el dedo corazón, abandonó el despacho del hombre, siendo invitado a volver siempre que el director estuviera allí.  
  
No sabía si más tranquilo o no, se reprendía por haberlo ido a buscar. Ahora que lo pensaba estaba claro que el director lo encontraría y por más que se repetía que el anciano no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos... Dumbledore siempre lo sabía todo, hasta lo más nimio que pasaba en su castillo. ¿Si lo supiera le hubiera reprendido? ¿El hecho de que le hubiera alentado a ayudar al profesor era porqué sabía de sus sentimientos? Estaba hecho un lío, pero prefería mil veces estarlo que habérselo preguntado al hombre. Era todo en su vida tan complicado... pero sabía bien porque continuaba sin rebelarse, porqué lo había intentado y había sido imposible para él conseguir apartarse de todos a los que amaba, sobretodo ahora que había ampliado el grupo de personas que para él era imprescindible y había incluido a Severus Snape. De eso estaba seguro, y sólo conociendo sus verdaderos sentimientos podría aprender a vivir con ello e intentar superarlo como había hecho tantas veces antes.  
  
Todo el día pasó mientras no hacía otra cosa que preocuparse, pensar y alguna vez se encerró en el lavabo para mirar las fotos, con un sentimiento de alegría al pensar en él, y una gran tristeza cada vez que pensaba en todo lo que les separaba. No sabía realmente como había llegado a eso, pero una cosa sí sabía, apostaba por aquello, estaba seguro de una cosa, sólo de una. De lo que sentía, y aunque no estuviera bien, aunque fuera imposible, tenía aquellos profundos sentimientos entre su piel y su alma. Sabía lo surrealista de sus sentimientos, de la situación en la que se encontraba, pero no podía evitarla, los sentimientos eran algo caprichoso. El día pasaba rápidamente cuando no quería que llegara la hora del castigo, pero llegó y armado de un valor que no sabía que tenía, algo de Gryffindor tenía que tener. Cuando bajaba hacia las mazmorras para la clase adicional de pociones que tenían dos veces a la semana, incluida previamente por Dumbledore, Ginny le gritó desde lo alto de la escalera:  
  
-¡¡Harry!! ¡¡Harry!! – la chica, que iba vestida con el uniforme de Quidditch, empezó a bajar las escaleras hasta donde el chico parado la esperaba. La muchacha llevaba dos escobas, una era la Saeta de Fuego de Harry, la otra una escoba que Harry no reconocía.- Toma, te devuelvo tu escoba. ¡¡Los gemelos me han regalado por fin una!! Ya no tendrás que sufrir cuando me veas hacer el tonto por tu escoba. Quería dártela antes, pero desaparecías todo el tiempo.  
  
-Tranquila, no pasa nada, te la dejé porque confiaba en ti. No te preocupes.  
  
-Que vaya bien en el castigo y muchas gracias por habérmela dejado, eres un sol. Además, no pongas esa cara, que los castigos acabarán pronto. Hasta ahora.  
  
-Hasta ahora, si sobrevivo.- Esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero hubiera jurado que la joven le había escuchado.  
  
Harry continuó con mucha pena caminando hacia la mazmorra de pociones con las fotos en un bolsillo y la Saeta sobre un hombro. Estaba nervioso, esa iba a ser la primera vez que estarían solos desde aquel beso. A lo mejor antes de que Harry consiguiera ni siquiera entrar en la sala ya le había pegado un puñetazo... o le había abrazado para no soltarle nunca más... Sacudiendo su cabeza para quitar esas tontas ideas de ella, pensaba que la primera idea era mucho más plausible que la segunda, pero se inclinaba ligeramente por la segunda, mucho más placentera sí que era... Sin tenerlas todas consigo entró en la sala, el hombre estaba sentado en su mesa y su corazón dio un vuelco tan grande que se pegó contra una de las mesas en la rodilla y se acordó del carpintero ¡Maldita imbecilidad pasajera!  
  
¡Potter! ¿Podría intentar no matarse? Sé que desearía desaparecer de este lugar tanto como yo, pero no es razón para intentar suicidarse ¡Mantenga la compostura!-  
  
Precisamente no había demasiada animosidad en la voz del profesor, pero no se inclinó por ninguna de las dos opciones propuestas anteriormente por Harry. ¿Haría como si no hubiera pasado? Eso era lo que le faltaba, definitivamente, para pegarse un tiro, o hacerse a si mismo un avada. Se puso rojo como un tomate e intentando no mostrar mucho su cara, se sentó en la mesa más cercana a la del profesor, que en ese momento dejaba un pergamino sobre la mesa, para que la tinta se secara y depositaba la pluma en el tintero. Gracias al cielo, Snape estaba a la carga de nuevo, como mínimo no se marcharía,¡Dumbledore sí que sabía como convencer a la gente!. Esto le produjo una cierta alegría, pero era aquel sentimiento extraño lo que le hacía sentir aquella extrema felicidad o tristeza, y provocaba el paso abrupto de una a otra, casi sin razón. Pero si algo era muy claro en el comportamiento de Harry, era la falta de razón, siempre lo había sido, pero en el momento en que el amor tomó posesión de sus actos, era casi incluso peor de lo que había sido antes. Sin embargo, aunque no deseara separarse nunca más del hombre, si el profesor continuaba con las alusiones a su imbecilidad pasajera, no podría soportarlo.  
  
Puso el caldero en el lugar correspondiente, dejó la Saeta apoyada en su pupitre y comenzó la tarea que con palabras casi inaudibles Snape le había encomendado, aunque todo había que decirlo, era algo extraña. Una poción corrosiva, pero que no tenía casi utilidad, solamente servía para incluirla en pequeñas cantidades en pociones muy raras. Algo para la Orden, pensó en el momento Harry, tendrá muchas cosas que hacer como para poder pasar el tiempo haciendo una poción tan simple, que solo sería un ingrediente de otra. Bien, en tan sólo un momento estaría echa y así podría ir despacio e ir mirando de reojo las actividades del profesor, más bien por curiosidad y por el placer que sentía al poder mirarle hacer las cosas más nimias, como concentrarse en que comentario hiriente sería más apropiado para el examen de un Gryffindor especialmente patoso en su materia. Pasaba el rato mientras nadie decía nada y aunque ambos intentaran no darse cuenta, el ambiente podría haberse cortado con un cuchillo. Se podía apreciar como ambos iban poniéndose nerviosos, sobretodo Harry, que no encontraba el momento para hablar, ya que Snape intentaba que bajo ningún concepto el joven hablara con él.  
  
Podía apreciarse que no quería ni acercarse a supervisar la poción de Harry, y eso era muy extraño considerando que podría ir y echarle una buena bronca, ya que la solución resultante, con todos los nervios que llevaba encima Harry, verdaderamente estaba quedando demasiado acuosa. Así que mientras miraba de nuevo el reloj, se decidió. Lo diría porque sino no dormiría en toda la noche como había hecho las noches anteriores y tendría el maldito dolor de cabeza todo el día.  
  
-¿Profesor? Creo que me está quedando una solución demasiado acuosa- explicó cuando logró captar la atención del hombre ante él.  
  
-¡A ver!- dijo demasiado bruscamente- Esta poción es muy fácil, no puede estar haciéndola mal.- El hombre se acercó al lugar que ocupaba Harry y empezó a supervisar la poción.- ¡Lo hace todo difícil! Lo que es difícil hacerlo del color adecuado, con humo azulado y con el olor característico, pero demasiado acuosa.  
  
-No lo sé, señor- contestó sopesando cual era el momento idóneo, aunque en breves momentos, se dijo "ahora o nunca"  
  
-Bien, mejor déjelo aquí antes de quemar la mazmorra, que parece ser lo que intenta hacer hoy.  
  
-¿Puedo antes de irme hablar con usted?  
  
-Creo, Potter, que es mejor no remover las cosas, mejor váyase ahora- Dijo el hombre mirando hacia el lugar opuesto, pero invitándole a salir con la mano.  
  
-Esto sí, se lo aseguro. Déjeme explicar...  
  
-Ya le he dicho que mejor que no.  
  
-Pero déjeme intentar...  
  
-He dicho que no- dijo el hombre con pose mucho más dura y autoritaria.  
  
-¡Pero le tengo que explicar! ¡Cómo mínimo vea esto!- dijo Harry tendiéndole las fotos y ante la mirada interrogante de Severus mientras las observaba, comenzó su explicación- Todo fue una tontería, una broma estúpida que le hice, para que usted no me devolviera todo lo que le había hecho. Me colé en su habitación y vi unas fotos suyas con un joven, pensé que no me haría nada si podía fingir que me había besado y usarlo contra usted.- Dijo todo esto sin respirar, tan sólo para poder dejar de sentir ese peso en el corazón. La cara del profesor se crispó en cólera y demasiado tarde pudo ver una mano que estallaba en su mejilla. Pero lo que rompió el corazón en pedazos de Harry no fue esto, sino cuando vio a Severus Snape partir su Saeta de Fuego en dos para arrojarla dentro del caldero en el que la solución que Harry había estado preparando gorgoteaba. El joven, en un intento desesperado de salvar lo único que conservaba de Sirius de la poción se quemó un par de dedos.  
  
En ese momento ya no supo que hacía ni le importó, pensó en algo imprescindible y muy amado por el profesor y un objeto vino a su mente. Salió corriendo fuera de sí, sabiendo su querida Saeta de fuego perdida, a las habitaciones del profesor. Severus Snape le seguía, podía oír retumbar los pies del hombre tras de sí. En un ronco rugido pronunció la contraseña para entrar y fue directo hacia la funda del violín que con cariño había visto cuidar a su profesor. Lo sacó de la funda y con todas sus fuerzas lo estrelló contra la pared, mientras el precioso instrumento se destrozaba. Pero aún así no dejó de golpearlo hasta que quedó una ínfima parte de él en sus manos, finalmente realizó un incendio sobre los restos, hasta que el hombre le sujetó el brazo con tanta fuerza que parecía que le iba a romper los huesos, mientras le zarandeaba. Una enorme ira se apoderaba del profesor y Harry empezó a gritar.  
  
-¡Suéltame!- Empezó a gritar y a revolverse con tanta fuerza que se hacía más daño en los brazos y en la garganta.- ¡Suéltame!  
  
Pero eso no estaba en los planes de Severus Snape, que le enganchó del pelo y le estiró la cabeza hacia atrás, haciendo crujir los huesos del cuello del joven, que con los dientes apretados por la ira, no dejaba de pegar patadas inútiles al hombre, que con mucha idea le había cogido de manera que el joven no pudiera ni tocarle. Haciendo un alarde de autocontrol, le llevó hasta la puerta, para arrojarlo al frío y duro suelo del pasillo.  
  
-¡FUERAAAAAAAA! ¡FUERAAAAAAAA!- Gritaba con voz ronca, profunda, llena de ira y con todas sus fuerzas.  
  
Harry se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo muy asustado, asustado del hombre, pero más de sí mismo. Le hubiera matado si hubiera podido ¡Su Saeta! ¡De Sirius! Era lo que le unía y le recordaba a él. Había perdido su pertenencia más querida, daba igual lo que fuera, la cuestión era que le unía al recuerdo de la persona a la que había querido como a un padre. Con lágrimas en los ojos, se encontró con Ron y Hermione, que salían de la sala de los prefectos. Se tiró literalmente a los brazos de su amigo, llorando sin poder parar y casi sin saber dónde se encontraba. Ron correspondía al abrazo de su amigo y le iba dirigiendo a la sala común. Ron y Hermione no podían ni pronunciar una palabra, ver a su amigo en ese estado les entristecía. Cuando consiguieron sentarle en uno de los sillones, sólo podía aferrarse a sus dos amigos, como si ahora que hubiera perdido la Saeta, fueran lo único que le atara a la vida.  
  
Harry empezaba a emitir sollozos quedos cuando Ron le ayudó a levantarse y ambos le acompañaron a dormir. Subieron los tres a la habitación de los chicos y entre sus amigos le quitaron los zapatos y las gafas, y le metieron en la cama. Hermione descubrió la herida en los dedos de la mano derecha cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama. Salió un momento y volvió con una pomada, para la quemadura que Harry tenía y debía dolerle mucho, aunque dudaba mucho de que pudiera siquiera saber que la tenía. Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en la orilla de la cama. Ella le acariciaba el dorso de la mano y le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Él, sentado a su lado, miraba sin ver a su amigo, y permanecía pasando la mano por la suave manta roja y dorada que tapaba a Harry.  
  
-Ya está dormido- dijo ella en un susurro.  
  
-Ve a dormir, Hermione- aconsejó Ron preocupado- estaré toda la noche pendiente de él.  
  
-Bien- contestó ella sonriendo tristemente- Buenas noches, Ron.- Avísame de cualquier cosa.  
  
Dicho esto arropó a Harry, se levantó cogiendo la varita de encima de la mesilla de noche y se dispuso a salir de la habitación sin hacer ruido. Cuando hubo posado su mano sobre el pomo, volvió a girarse y vio a Ron sentado a los pies de la cama de Harry, que abrazaba sus piernas, mirando preocupado al muchacho que dormía. Aquella imagen de Ron le llegó al corazón, y en ese mismo momento supo que el pelirrojo había madurado.  
  
Bueno, esto es todo por el momento, espero que os haya gustado y si no sabeís que podéis hacer cualquier crítica y comentario constructivo, aunque no voy a hacer ascos a los reviews diciendo que os gusta!!! Hasta pronto y mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado tanto. Hasta pronto:  
  
MAITE ZAITUT  
Miembro de la orden Severusiana 


	10. Hemos liado una muy gorda

Hola!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Esta es la nueva entrega del fic, que no me gusta mucho, pero es lo que me ha salido. Dudas, críticas, comentarios y otras varias cosas, menos críticas por ser Slash, ya sabéis a dónde. Gracias por haber aguantado los nueve capítulos anteriores y tener ganas de este. Sois lo que me anima a escribir. ¿Qué haría yo sin vosotros?.  
  
NOTA 1: No sé cuando podré poner el capítulo once, que prometo será mejor que este. Ahora mismo tengo la última semana de exámenes y empezaré la preparatoria para Selectividad, así que será casi imposible para mí poder ponerme un ratito a escribir esto que tanto me gusta. Espero que sea lo antes posible y que este sea de vuestro agrado. Muchas gracias!!!!!!!!!  
  
NOTA 2: YA ES SLASH, y aunque no mucho, lo es. Así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por eso.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis. La planta que poda Harry ha tomado el nombre de un CD de E Nomine, así que tampoco es mío, aunque los comentr  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS A : YUEE (ASESORA DE ARGUMENTO) Ala, para que luego te quejes de que soy mala persona y no me quieras nada como amiga.  
  
MARLA: Es verdad, Harry no puede cerrar la boca, pero es que tiene cargo de conciencia, lo que ha hecho está mal, sobretodo lo del beso y la foto, pero es que después de lo de la saeta, cargarse el violín en vez de controlarse ha sido pasarse. Así que será difícil que le perdone, pero no imposible, para algo tenemos a Dumbledore.  
  
FALLEN FAN: ¿Ya pudiste leerlo todo de un jalón? ¿No te dio un ataque? La verdad es que habría que darte un premio por leerlo todo de una, pero solo puedo darte las gracias por el review y también por decir que te gusta como escribo, la verdad es que lo de los sentimientos es en lo que más empeño pongo. Una cosa más, gracias por entender que solo puedo escribir cuando me inspiro!!!  
  
AKHASA: Pobre Harry, pero es que en cierto modo se lo merecía, hacer lo que hizo estaba bastante mal y el otro, pues reacciona de la manera más fácil, violentamente. Ahora han llegado al límite del odio y la confusión, así que dentro de nada, tendremos sorpresas entre esta pareja de dos, que no hace nada más que ponerse las cosas más difíciles, pero no hay nada que la mente calenturienta de la autora no pueda hacer :p  
  
N.LUPIN: Lo del violín lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo, en la conversación que se queda por empezar en este, y entonces Harry sabrá las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho, y verá que las cosas no son siempre blancas o negras. Snape si es bastante capullo, pero vamos, que al hombre lo meten en esas movidas y luego pues es normal que se cabree.  
  
OLGAXTOMFELTON: Me alegro de poder anunciar que en el próximo capítulo pasará algo más en serio entre los dos, siempre me lo pides y espero darte el gusto de leerlo. Gracias por el review, espero que este te guste, y sólo una cosa más, tienes buen gusto, Tom Felton merece la pena.  
  
CHIKINKIRA: Contigo da gusto que te dejen reviews, si es que subes la moral a un muerto. La verdad es que espero que después de leer este capítulo aún esperes el siguiente, porque este no me gusta nada, aunque lo he intentado rehacer, esto es lo que sale. Espero que te guste y ya sabes, me encantan tus reviews. Muchas gracias!!!  
  
ZEKHEN-ANGEL AND ZEKHEN: Lo siento, pero es que los capítulos me salen tristes, los felices vienen ahora lo prometo, y bueno, el autor no se hace cargo de los desperfectos que cree en tu ordenador lo escrito, pero siempre puedes reclamara a ff.net, que lo mismo te pagan otro teclado!!!! :p Espero que te guste  
  
PAULA MOONLIGHT: Gracias por el review, el caso es que bueno, se tenían que pelear del todo para reconciliarse y bueno, te prometo para el siguiente ver a Harry y Severus juntos y lo prometido es deuda, yo también tengo ganas de que se junten de una vez, que esto parece en vez de un romance, un fic violento. Y te aseguro que será un romance.  
  
KENDRA DUVOA: Como siempre Harry se mete en todos los berenjenales y la mitad de las veces no puede salir solo, así que bueno, no está de más aceptar algo de ayuda, aunque él no la pida. Albus Dumbledore entrará en acción.  
  
VELIA: La verdad es que han perdido lo que más querían, pero no podían empezar una relación sobre los recuerdos de todo lo anterior, hubiera sido un fracaso y yo, aunque acepte abiertamente ser cruel, quiero que se lleven bien y obligaré a Severus Snape a no odiar a Harry, eso lo aseguro!!!  
  
KAGOME-BLACK: Gracias por dejarme un review, me encanta que a estas alturas aún haya gente nueva entre los reviews, y de verdad tendría que darte un premio por aguantar el fic entero de una vez, en serio que lo mereces. Siento que este no sea el mejor capítulo de todos, pero bueno, espero que te guste!!!  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
Un movimiento suave le despertó y abrió los ojos. Estaba hecho un ovillo a los pies de la cama de Harry. Se había dormido. Éste se estaba poniendo las gafas después de haberle dado una pequeña patada mientras se desperezaba a algo blando que estaba en los pies de su cama, pero debido a la miopía no podía haber visto que era Ron.  
  
-Bueeeee...nos días- Dijo Ron en medio de un bostezo.  
  
-Buenos días- contestó Harry avergonzado.  
  
-Venga, es hora de desayunar- afirmó el pelirrojo levantándose- pasa tú primero al baño.  
  
-No, Ron. Baja tú, yo no tengo ganas de ir...- intentó escabullirse Harry.  
  
-¡Ah, no! ¡Eso sí que no!- contestó el pelirrojo destapándole y sacándole literalmente de la cama- No pienso dejarte aquí sólo todo el día. ¡Andando!  
  
Le arrastró hasta el baño, le sentó en el retrete tapado y encendió el agua de la ducha. Mientras esperaba que esta saliera a una temperatura razonable, se puso de cuclillas ante su mejor amigo y empezó a hablarle calmadamente:  
  
-Harry, no sé porqué te pusiste ayer así, y cree que si no me lo quieres contar no te molestaré, pero quiero que sepas que no pienso dejar que te quedes aquí dentro porqué las cosas vayan mal. Tienes que salir y enfrentarlas, como has hecho con todo y como vas a hacer ahora mismo, porqué si es necesario te llevo a clase en pijama y zapatillas. Sé que debes estar odiándome por hacerte esto, pero me da igual. Vas a ducharte y vas a ir a todas las clases con Hermione y conmigo. Y cuando te parezca bien o quieras ayuda nos vas a explicar lo que ha pasado, pero no antes de ducharte ni de bajar a desayunar como todo el mundo.¿Ha quedado claro?- dijo un poco más autoritariamente Ron.  
  
-¡Pero no puedo! No puedo bajar ahora mismo ahí abajo, ¿No lo entiendes?- dijo tapando su cara con sus manos.  
  
-Sí puedes y vas a bajar porqué cuanto más tiempo pases aquí diciendo que no podrás, más te costará hacerlo.  
  
-Pero no lo entiendes. ¡Snape!- empezó a explicarle a su amigo- ¡Destruyó mi Saeta! ¡Todo lo que tenía de Sirius!  
  
-No puede ser. ¡Ni él es tan canalla de poder hacer eso!- exclamó un palidísimo Ron a su amigo- ¿Por qué?  
  
-Por todo.- fue la corta explicación de Harry, que continuaba tapando su cara con sus manos.  
  
-Harry, debes pensar, ir adelante. Tenía mucho valor, era de Sirius, pero era un objeto y tú tienes a Sirius aquí- dijo tocando el lado izquierdo del pecho de Harry- ¡Pero te juro que cuando le pille lo mato! ¡Como puede ser tan hijo de puta!- continuó dándole una patada a la pared del baño con todas sus fuerzas. No había tenido mucho éxito su intento de mostrar tranquilidad para ayudar a Harry, pero lo había intentado.  
  
-¿Entiendes porqué no puedo bajar?- dijo medio desesperado Harry- No puedo ¡Sólo quiero morirme!  
  
El joven se levantó de la tapa del retrete, dejando a Ron en su sitio, dispuesto a volver a meterse en la cama. El pelirrojo sin embargo reaccionó en el momento y se interpuso entre la puerta y Harry.  
  
-¡No! ¡Eso no!- Y para evitar otro posible arranque depresivo de Harry, le metió bajo la ducha con pijama y todo.- ¡Y no tardes!- comentó saliendo del baño y buscando la ropa que se tendría que poner su amigo. Le preparó el uniforme y la ropa interior, a parte de matarse buscando los zapatos de Harry, que parecían haber desaparecido. Más tarde preparó la suya. Cuando pensó que Harry ya habría salido de la ducha, picó suavemente en la puerta. Se permitió hacer tanto ruido porqué los demás compañeros ya habían bajado, los pobres tenían aquel día un examen de recuperación, la verdad es que pocos de ellos habían aprobado, y la primera hora de transformaciones fue utilizada por la Profesora Mc.Gonagall para repetir ese examen y por iluminación divina, Ron y Harry lo aprobaron, así como algunos Hufflepuff.  
  
-¿Puedo pasar?-Preguntó hacia la puerta y Harry contestó que sí. Cuando abrió la puerta Harry estaba en medio del baño envuelto con una toalla mientras con otra se secaba el pelo. –Te dejo la ropa aquí, date vida, que tenemos que bajar a desayunar y de esta no te libras.  
  
Al salir, una joven morena asomaba la cabeza por la puerta y al ver que Ron estaba solo, entró.  
  
-Buenos días- dijo ella acercándose y sentándose en la impecable cama de Ron, en la que nadie había dormido aquella noche- ¿Cómo está?  
  
-Está bastante mal, se ve que Snape ha destrozado su Saeta, todo lo que tenía de Sirius.- comentó en un susurro, porqué hasta él mismo sabía que sería una gran pérdida para Harry, no por su valor, sino por el amor que tenía a lo único que conservaba de Sirius. Hermione palideció al instante, llevándose las manos a la cara y tapándose la boca. Se la veía claramente impactada y sin palabras, aquello era digno de la persona más inhumana del mundo.  
  
-No puede ser- comentó en el mismo tono de voz que su amigo, casi para sí misma- ¿Qué tipo de monstruo haría eso?  
  
-Por lo que se ve, el canalla de Snape. ¡Cuando le vea voy a romperle la crisma con un caldero!- espetó fuera de sí Ron, defendiendo así a su mejor amigo.  
  
Despacio la figura de Harry aparecía en la puerta del baño. Estaba completamente vestido, y al ver a Hermione se avergonzó por su comportamiento la noche pasada. Sin decir nada, la chica fue directa hacia él y le dio un abrazo de cariño, comprensión y apoyo. Harry dejó escapar una lágrima en una mueca extraña, que hacía con su cara para no llorar.  
  
-Él, la rompió- decía entre algunos pequeños sollozos, de manera casi incomprensible. Ambos estaban en la puerta del baño y Ron, que quería pasar a ducharse y hacer un poco menos seria la situación, hizo uno de sus comentarios:  
  
-¡Eso se hace en un hotel!- Los dos que estaban abrazados se separaron despacio, en el caso de Harry, llorando y sonriendo por las tonterías que decía su amigo, pero que al fin y al cabo eran bastante graciosas. Hermione reía y le miraba:  
  
-Lo que te pasa a ti es que estás celoso.- y a Harry- vamos a darle un abrazo de los buenos.- Y entre los tres se apretujaron en un abrazo, más bien haciendo el tonto, pero al fin y al cabo consiguieron que Harry sonriera un poco, aunque fuera por las tonterías de Ron y Hermione.  
  
El joven Weasley parecía haberse estado limpiando la suciedad de toda su vida, a juzgar por lo largo que se le hizo el tiempo de espera a Harry. Aunque probablemente lo que se le hacía eterno era rememorar una y otra vez la noche anterior, todo lo que en tan sólo unos minutos se había destrozado. No habían sido un violín y una saeta, por mucho valor sentimental que tuvieran, su corazón se había roto en dos sentidos, el que le unía a Sirius, y otro muy diferente, el que de algún modo le unía a Snape. Era extraño como se sentía en ese momento, sin fuerzas para bajar y ver a nadie, ni para aguantar ni una sola clase. Había intentado hacerse a la idea de que era imposible un sentimiento entre ellos que no fuera odio, y también que era aún más difícil que Snape se tomara lo que quería decirle bien. Pero lo que el hombre no le había dejado demostrar era que realmente se lo había explicado por amor, por aquello tan grande y superior que le llevaba a hacer cosas incomprensibles como la de la noche anterior, y tener la absurda e ilusa certeza de que todo sería perfecto.  
  
Cuando por fin bajó Ron con su mochila y sus libros en los brazos, además de poniéndose la túnica, para estar cuanto antes listo, Harry volvió a odiarse a sí mismo. Todas sus cosas se habían quedado, como siempre le pasaba por ser un desastre, en el aula de pociones, y sin ellas sería bastante difícil poder hacerlas, todo su material estaba en aquella maldita mochila.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Subo a por tus cosas?- preguntó solícita Hermione, viendo que estaban por salir de la sala común y no llevaba sus materiales.  
  
-Es que... verás Hermione, resulta que... bueno, ayer yo... en el aula de pociones... mochila...- esas fueron las pocas palabras y poco coherentes de Harry, para hacer entender a sus amigos que tenía todas sus cosas en un sitio al que en la vida querría volver a entrar. La joven y Ron se miraron interrogantes, ya que a ninguno de los dos se le ocurriría mandar a Harry allí, sabían que tendría que enfrentar al profesor, pero tan pronto su joven amigo sería incapaz de hacerlo, todavía no se había hecho a la idea de perder la saeta.  
  
-No te preocupes, yo iré- dijo Ron aprovechando la oportunidad y con ganas de decirle un par de cosas a Snape, y era bastante cierto que no le tenía ningún miedo, más bien le consideraba una persona indigna de ser tratada con respeto. Estaba claro que ellos no se habían comportado bien, pero no pensaba que pudieran haberle hecho nada tan malo como lo que el hombre le había hecho a su mejor amigo. Claro estaba que ignoraba cierta parte de la historia, en la que Harry se tomaba la justicia por su mano.  
  
-Pero Ron...- intentó impedirlo Hermione, sabiendo que el temperamento de su amigo no era el ideal para ir pacíficamente a recoger una cosa, aunque claro estaba que tendría que permitirlo, ya que sería imposible que Ron permitiera a la joven bajar a por el material de Harry. El "mal" entendido sentido de la protección de Ron muchas veces era excesivo.  
  
-Tranquila, iré en un momento, esperadme en el comedor.  
  
-Ron, no es necesario que vayas tú, tengo que ir yo... Además, no quiero que le digas nada a él...- comentó en un susurro Harry, que tenía un tono de piel demasiado blanco, tirando a enfermizo.  
  
-Harry, te prometo que sólo hablaré lo necesario, créeme. – contestó el otro, dejando para sí el hecho de que lo necesario era dejarle cuatro cosas claras a Snape.- Si estarás más tranquilo dame la capa de invisibilidad. Snape no me verá- Mintió claramente a su amigo, sabía que no podía meterse entre la pelea de los dos, pero esto se salía de medida. Hablaría con Snape y estaba claro que no pensaba ponerse la capa, pero bueno, si conseguía hacer que Harry le dejara bajar, una pequeña mentira piadosa.... Cuando Harry hubo bajado y le dio la capa, Ron se despidió alegremente- ¡Nos vemos en el comedor!- se fue gritando y corriendo pasillo abajo.  
  
El joven Weasley bajaba rápidamente aunque parecía que las escaleras se habían puesto de acuerdo para moverse cuando él pasaba. No deseaba encontrarse con Snape, al menos no sin haber encontrado las cosas de Harry primero. Pero tenía tantas ganas de dejarle claras un par de cosas que más bien tenía un enfrentamiento interno. Decidió dejar de correr cuando llegaba al pasillo de las mazmorras, pero sus pasos fuertes y seguros se hubieran oído desde el otro lado del mundo. Justo al llegar a la puerta de la mazmorra de Snape se dio cuenta de que probablemente el profesor tuviera clase en esos momentos y entonces llegaron las dudas. Si tenía clase en ese momento, tendría que buscar igualmente las cosas de Harry y si no estaban en la clase tendría que preguntar al profesor. De la misma manera, Snape podía haber hecho con las cosas de su amigo lo mismo que con la Saeta de Fuego.  
  
Finalmente asomó la cabeza por la puerta del aula y pudo comprobar que no había nadie. Las cosas de Harry se encontraban desperdigadas por ahí, dejando bien claro que había abandonado el lugar rápidamente. El caldero todavía contenía la solución en la que Snape había destrozado el objeto más preciado de su amigo. La rabia que se había estado acumulando en su cuerpo, volvió a salir a flote, pensando en lo que debía estar pasando Harry. Enérgicamente empezó a recoger plumas, pergaminos y el tintero con el que Harry había ido escribiendo el procedimiento que iba siguiendo con la poción. Había pasado toda la noche abierto, así que probablemente estaría completamente seco. Cuando por fin lo tuvo todo recogido decidió deshacerse de la poción y así lo hizo. Guardó la varita y examinó la mazmorra, buscando cosas que se hubiera podido olvidar. Metió los libros en la capa, cogiendo con su mano los cuatro extremos del cuadrado y llevándolos de forma más cómoda, mientras que la mochila tenía dentro el juego de ingredientes para pociones de su amigo. Al final volvió a guardar su varita en el bolsillo delantero de los pantalones del uniforme y cuando estaba dando la vuelta para abandonar la sala, una figura negra e imponente le cortó el paso. Ron no se apocó y haciendo acopio de todo el valor Gryffindor que tenía desperdigado por el cuerpo, alzó la vista hasta los ojos de su profesor de pociones.  
  
-No va a llevarse eso- dijo con voz autoritaria, pero bastante extraña y diferente a la que le había escuchado Ron siempre, quizás en vez de odio mostraba algo de tristeza... pero eso no importaba, era un ser despreciable que debía saber lo que pensaba de él.  
  
-¿Cómo que no? Es de mi amigo y he venido a buscarlo. Y los favores que yo les haga a mis amigos no le importan- Contestó con rabia el joven Weasley.  
  
-¡Téngame más respeto! Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor- Espetó Snape.  
  
-¡No ha demostrado merecerlo!- contestó en una vaga imitación del tono de voz del otro.  
  
-¿A qué se refiere?- preguntó Snape con una mirada que hubiera dejado helado a cualquiera.  
  
-¡Usted sabrá! Aunque dudo que alguien sin sentimientos sepa de la importancia de sus actos...  
  
-¡Oh! ¿El joven Potter es tan gentil y bueno que no se defiende? No soy más o menos de lo que él pueda ser, y le aseguro que me pesa. Ahora déme esa mochila.  
  
-No. No cuando usted no merece ni el aire que respira. ¿Sabe el daño que le ha hecho a Harry? Quería esa Saeta, ¡Era de Sirius! ¡Ha caído usted muy bajo!  
  
-¡Debería ser mucho más hombre y saber muchas cosas más para venir a juzgarme! ¡Debería saber la verdad para tan sólo soñar con poder venir aquí a recriminarme algo! ¡Debería aceptar que el héroe del mundo mágico no es otra cosa que un niño malcriado, taimado y egoísta que utiliza todo cuanto tiene a mano para manipular a alguien!- Severus Snape había perdido el control de lo que estaba diciendo, ya no aguantaba más soportar todo lo que le había hecho aquel niño idiota, el daño que había sufrido al perder lo que más quería, lo que Sylvanus le había regalado. Su vida se había convertido en un cúmulo de experiencias inconexas que le iban ahogando sin saber cómo ni cuando acabarían con él. Había perdido toda ilusión, aspiración, sueño... sólo conservaba las ansias de venganza, ahora se daba cuenta. Un sentimiento indescriptible le invadía, se sentía vencido sin tan siquiera saber quién había ganado, había perdido sin participar en una competición, fracasado en un intento ni siquiera llevado a cabo. Su carga era cada vez más grande y él más pequeño, se sentía mal y aquello era insoportable.  
  
-¿Qué está sugiriendo?  
  
-Que va a tener el castigo más largo de toda su vida, por insolente. Deje de ponerse en evidencia y salga ahora mismo de aquí.  
  
-¿Qué ocurrió? No eche las culpas a Harry de algo que no...  
  
-No pienso discutir contigo esto, niño. Ahora deja esa mochila y vete. Sólo Harry Potter podrá sacar sus cosas de aquí.  
  
Ron ya no sabía qué hacer, había algo que el ignoraba... y Harry necesitaba sus cosas. Snape se cuadró ante la puerta, estaba claro que no saldría de allí con las cosas y bien... ya que había ido y se había enfrentado, creía que merecía saber la verdad... aunque podría ser una invención del profesor para que desconfiara de Harry y así hacer que dejara las cosas. Bien, no podía llevarse la mochila, pero con algo de suerte sí podría sacar de allí lo que había metido en la capa de invisibilidad, ¿Podría ser que Snape no hubiera notado que llevaba algo en su mano derecha? A decir verdad estaba bastante enojado y había una pequeña posibilidad. Soltó la mochila de su amigo y se dispuso a salir ya que el profesor se había retirado de la puerta. Rezó para que el hombre no sospechara y salió del lugar.  
  
Corrió por el pasillo para salir de las mazmorras, pero en medio un grupito de Slytherins colapsó el paso. Entre ellos Draco Malfoy y los otros dos, como no, parecía que la gente con el mismo cociente intelectual se juntaba, y precisamente Crabbe y Goyle...  
  
-Hombre, la comadreja ha venido al nido de las serpientes. ¿Sabes lo que les hacemos a los que entran en nuestro territorio?  
  
-¿Una fiesta de bienvenida?- preguntó ácidamente Ron a Malfoy, que era el que se había dirigido a él.  
  
-Definitivamente eres idiota Weasley.  
  
-Mira, no más que tú, que pareces no tener mucho repertorio de insultos. Déjame en paz y dedica tu tiempo a buscar un cerebro.- dijo intentando hacerse paso entre los  
  
-¿Tú también sales corriendo? ¿Ya te ha dado lo que venías a buscar Snape o es necesario que te lo demos nosotros?  
  
-¿De qué hablas idiota?- preguntó ácidamente Ron.  
  
-Bueno, parece que todos los Gryffindors han decidido venir a ver a Snape, pero lo mejor sin duda fue ver salir a Potter llorando como una niña!!!- empezó Malfoy a reírse junto con sus compañeros.  
  
Ron estaba sacando ya su varita cuando se dio cuenta de que Snape estaba precisamente un par de aulas más allá y que llevaba a escondidos los libros de su amigo en una mano. Pensó en un hechizo fácil, que le permitiera salir del aprieto e ignorar a los Slytherins, que precisamente lo que querían era que Snape saliera y castigara a Ron. Un hechizo fácil, un hechizo fácil...  
  
-¡NebÅ­la!*  
  
Una densa niebla apareció de la varita de Ron, y éste aprovechó para hacerse paso por dónde los Slytherins. Menos mal que como entre ellos ya se estaban empujando para poder ver, cuando pasó por en medio nadie se dio ni cuenta. Para cuando se orientaron y sacaron sus varitas para finalizar el encantamiento, Ron estaba ya en la puerta del comedor.  
  
Harry y Hermione estaban discutiendo en ese momento, porque Harry no quería comer. Éste se empeñaba en decir que no era por lo que le había pasado, que era simplemente que no tenía hambre. Ella le decía que por la noche tampoco había cenado, cuando vio entrar a Ron con la manos vacías y se calló. Harry lo hizo también y se le quedaron mirando. Harry ya pensaba que sus cosas habían seguido el mismo destino que su Saeta de fuego, pero sentía tanto dolor que ni siquiera le quedaba un resquicio para el odio, aunque lo encontró muy dentro de su corazón, cuando vio que Ron venía con las manos vacías.  
  
-Ron ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y las cosas de Harry?- preguntó la joven con ansias cuando su amigo se sentó a su lado a comer algo, ya que la próxima clase sería en un máximo de diez minutos, ya que los Slytherin ya estaban paseando por los pasillos.  
  
-Pues he conseguido rescatar sus libros, los llevo en la capa de invisibilidad- dijo señalando a la nada- pero ni pergaminos, plumas o tinta, y mucho menos el juego de ingredientes de pociones. Snape me ha pillado y dice que no podrá recogerlo nadie más que tú.  
  
-¡Snape es inhumano! Después de lo que ha hecho...- siguió Hermione siendo interrumpida por Ron.  
  
-Espera un momento Hermy. Harry, Snape me ha dicho que antes de ir a recoger eso tendría que saber la verdad. Sé que no tienes porqué decírmelo, pero creo que he ido algo equivocado a la mazmorra ¿Cuál es la verdad?  
  
-Pues... verás yo... le dije la verdad a Snape, le entregué la foto y... me disculpé. No podía continuar haciendo eso, sabiendo que... bueno, que el joven que sale en la foto con Snape es la única persona a la que él a querido. ¡No podía! ¡Y menos sabiendo que fue asesinado a manos de Voldemort!  
  
-Harry...- susurró Hermione boquiabierta. No sabían ninguno de los dos lo que escondía aquella foto y tampoco que precisamente no habían sido muy educados ni cuidadosos al hacer algo así al profesor, era algo que podía herir y mucho.-Pero no lo sabíamos, nosotros...  
  
-¡Pero te disculpaste! ¡Si todos aplicamos el ojo por ojo, al final acabamos todos ciegos!- razonó Ron, en lo que parecía un ataque de lucidez aguda.  
  
-Bueno, pero entonces, cuando él destruyó mi saeta, yo... destruí su violín...- admitió apesadumbrado Harry.  
  
-Harry... ¿Fuiste capaz....- empezó a preguntar la joven otra vez.  
  
-¿Snape tiene un violín?- preguntó Ron en un desliz de curiosidad mientras sus dos amigos le ignoraban.  
  
-Vamos a clase,- dijo después de oír la campana.- Hemos liado una muy gorda- admitió Hermione, mientras los otros dos asentían.  
  
En clase de Herbología, Hufflepuffs y Gryffindors intentaban podar de nuevo un Fisternis, ya que sus brotes se utilizaban como potentes antihistamínicos, que serían necesitados en la primavera por los estudiantes con alergia. Harry estaba bastante enfadado, ya que pensaba en la que había liado y en que pronto el Director le llamaría para pedirle responsabilidades, sinceramente, no pensaba ir. A la vez, le daba mucha rabia que los Slytherins le hubieran visto llorar ¿Que era él? ¿Parte de una exposición?.  
  
Estaba podando a su Fisternis, que no estaba muy contento la verdad, como si estuviera pegando tijeretazos al aire, y la planta se quejaba en voz bastante alta. La profesora estaba en el invernadero de al lado, ya que las mandrágoras de los de segundo estaban haciendo demasiado ruido y Seamus Finnigan no dejaba de mirar a Harry y su peculiar modo de cortar los brotes. Harry había estado notando esa mirada que venía desde su derecha durante un rato y le estaba poniendo de peor malhumor. Cuando pegó un enérgico tijeretazo y su pequeño arbusto ya no pudo más, de manera que lanzó un líquido pegajoso y que olía bastante mal para que Harry le dejara en paz. Así que de todo surgió un joven malhumorado, con mala suerte, metido en un lío impresionante y bastante cansado y eso sólo podía acabar en una cosa:  
  
-¿Qué coño miras Finnigan? ¿Soy una atracción de circo?- explotó Harry- ¿Te hace mucha gracia verdad?- Y con todas las fuerzas que encontró cogió a su Fisternis con maceta incluida y lo estrelló con todas sus fuerzas contra el suelo, justo a los pies de su compañero. En ese mismo momento varios de los cristales del invernadero explotaron y todos se asustaron. La profesora entró corriendo al ver la algarabía formada por el joven y hizo que sus amigos sacaran a Harry. Los compañeros dejaron sus actividades para fijarse en él, mientras Ron y Hermione le cogieron de los brazos y le sacaron del invernadero contra su voluntad. Fuera comenzó a pegarle patadas a todo cuanto tenía cerca mientras sus amigos intentaban reducirle y que por lo menos se sentara en la hierba que rodeaba el invernadero.  
  
-¡Harry! ¡Joder! ¿Quieres parar ya?- le gritó Ron, para que se tranquilizara. Puso una pierna detrás de una de las de su amigo y le desequilibró, para tirarlo al suelo y al caer fue cuando Harry no recordaba nada de lo que había hecho. Estaba estirado en el suelo, mirando las nubes mientras sus amigos le miraban extrañados. Otra vez Voldemort, otra vez el maldito odio en el corazón de Harry, que le impedía tener el control de sus actos para que pasara a tenerlo el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.  
  
-Harry- dijo con determinación Hermione, sabiendo exactamente lo que había pasado- Vamos ahora mismo a ver al director.  
  
En las mazmorras del mismo colegio, el profesor Snape estaba dando clase a los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Ginny Weasley se concentraba para que la maldita poción saliera de manera correcta. Odiaba tener que hacer la poción del sueño, nunca le salía, y la había practicado dos veces antes. El profesor paseaba por las mesas intentando que aquella horda de adolescentes ineptos acabara como era mandado una de las pociones más tontas que harían en toda su vida, aunque para algunos sus clases serían lo más inútil del mundo.  
  
Eran inútiles sin talento, como todos los que le rodeaban y de los que precisamente no podía deshacerse. Cómo el niñato idiota de Potter, que le había destrozado la vida que con tanto esfuerzo había conseguido construir. Intentando vivir tranquilamente, en el recuerdo de los momentos felices, protegiéndolos para que un niño con aires de grandeza destrozara lo que más amaba, lo único que había podido esconder de las garras de Voldemort. Excepto quizás unas pocas fotos, que quería destruir el señor oscuro porqué harían a Severus pensar en Sylvanus. Y como siempre, un hombre que reprimía sus sentimientos bajo un manto de odio, que parecía intentar pagar sus culpas y sus asesinatos, no dejándose ser feliz, obligando a los demás a odiarle, para recordarle a cada momento lo que había sido, lo que era, lo que sería, un mortífago despreciable, tenía que explotar de la manera más normal:  
  
-¡Weasley!-gritó haciendo que la joven pegara un bote, junto a Evelyn, su compañera y mientras Telma y Joanna, dos chicas de Slytherin, reían por lo bajo- Espero que no pretenda entregarme eso. ¿Se puede saber lo que es?  
  
-La poción que ha enviado.- Contestó la menor de los Weasley con hostilidad.  
  
-No pienso aceptar eso como una poción de alguien de quinto grado. Quizá debería pasarla a la clase de primero, a lo mejor allí tendría el mismo nivel que los demás.  
  
-Si estoy en quinto es porqué usted me ha aprobado. Entonces es más su falta que la mía ¿no? Si no tenía nivel suficiente, haberme suspendido.– La chica estaba notoriamente enfadada por lo que el profesor le había hecho a Harry.  
  
-Eres una desvergonzada. ¡30 puntos menos para Gryffindor! Y vamos ahora mismo a ver a la directora de su casa.  
  
-Evy- le dijo a su compañera- Recoge mis cosas al final de la clase ¡Voy a visitar a la profesora Mc.Gonagall!- y observando al profesor de pociones que la miraba enfurecido- Hace tiempo que no iba a verla...  
  
-¡Ahora mismo vamos al despacho del director!- gritó furibundo el profesor de pociones llevando a Ginny delante de él-¡La clase ha terminado!  
  
La joven caminaba delante de él, y el profesor, por si acaso, llevaba la varita fuera, intentando impedir que la joven pudiera marcharse, aunque si hubiera sido sincero, con cualquier excusa se hubiera quedado a gusto echando algún hechizo a la chica. Desde la puerta de entrada un grupo formado por dos chicos y una chica entraba en el castillo hacia el despacho del director Dumbledore, aquello se había salido de madre. Harry había roto cristales cuando estaba inconsciente de sus acciones, aquello era peligroso para él y los que le rodeaban, y ellos dos tenían miedo, el mismo miedo que un mes antes habían sentido ante las reacciones violentas de su mejor amigo. Tenían que encontrar una excusa para llevar a Harry al despacho del profesor, pero no era esto lo que habían esperado. Al llegar a la puerta, pronunciaron la contraseña a la gárgola, que les permitió entrar allí y entraron los tres, saliendo un poco más tarde Ron y Hermione por petición expresa del director. Cuando ellos dos abandonaban el lugar, pudieron ver como Ginny y el profesor de pociones aparecían por el pasillo y se escondieron tras una de las columnas. Profesor y alumna entraron también y al cabo de unos momentos, Ginny Weasley salía corriendo para buscarles y decirles que lo había conseguido.  
  
-¡Ginny!- llamó Ron saliendo de detrás de la columna.  
  
-¡Lo hemos conseguido!- dijo girándose hacia su amiga y su hermano- ¡Aunque a Snape casi le da un ataque cuando ha visto que Dumbledore me decía que me fuera, que tenía que hablar con ellos dos! ¿Cómo lo habéis hecho? Yo le he dicho cuatro cosas a Snape, así que puede ser que nunca más me apruebe. ¡Dumbledore sí que tiene buenas ideas! Sabe hacer planes, mejor que vosotros tres, la verdad. ¡Anda que pensar en eso para hacer que fueran a su despacho! Podría haberles llamado y ya está, aunque claro, probablemente ninguno de los dos hubiera ido...- Ginny cotorreaba casi sin respirar y preguntando todo cuanto le venía a la mente, pero las dos personas que se encontraban delante de ella no estaban precisamente contentos de haber conseguido que Harry y Snape fueran al despacho para que Dumbledore les cantara las cuarenta. Por eso dejó de hablar casi súbitamente mirando a Ron y Hermione- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
-Otra vez Gin. No sé que vamos a hacer.- Dijo tristemente Hermione, haciendo que los ánimos de la más joven decayesen.- Si no lo soluciona Dumbledore no sé que vamos a hacer.  
  
-Sólo podemos apoyarle-Ron estaba pensativo.-Y hacer lo que Dumbledore diga.  
  
-Vamos al comedor, anda- dijo Ginny- Hay que confiar en Dumbledore, sabe lo que hace.  
  
Bueno, este es el décimo capítulo. Creo que es el más largo y también el que menos me gusta, aunque termino este con una promesa, en el capítulo que viene será mejor, que Harry y Snape se comprenderán y ¿Quién sabe? Podría pasar algo entre ellos. (Bueno, yo sí sé que pasará, pero a ver si así creo expectación) ^O^ En el que viene pasará algo, lo prometo. Hasta pronto:  
  
MAITE ZAITUT  
Miembro de la Orden Severusiana  
(me hace ilusión ponerlo ^-^) 


	11. Esto es una locura

> HOLA:  
  
Bien, este es el capítulo once, y después de aprobarlo todo y tener nota de sobra para entrar a la universidad, he escrito el capítulo más largo de todos y la verdad es que me da mucha alegría haber llegado a este capítulo, sin vosotros no hubiera sido posible. Muchas gracias y que lo disfrutéis, y ya sabéis, cualquier comentario o fallo, un review!!  
  
NOTA 1: **VOY A PONER EL FIC EN LA SECCI"N R,** más que nada es porque no quiero que lo quiten de aquí con la caza de brujas que están haciendo. Espero que esto no sea un problema para los lectores, pero lo hago precisamente para poder seguir poniéndolo en esta página. Lamento las molestias!!!!  
  
NOTA 2: YA ES SLASH, y aunque no mucho, lo es. Así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por eso.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis.  
  
GALA SNAPE: Gracias por soportarlo todo de una, te mereces un premio. Espero que este capítulo te guste y que esperar haya merecido la pena. Me hace mucha ilusión que digas que te llegó lo que escribo, así que sin más, disfruta de la lectura.  
  
GABYKINOMOTO: Ginny siempre acaba soltando las cosas como las veo yo, es un poco el personaje en el que me identifico más y es tan atolondrada como yo. Gracias por esperar y que te guste mucho el nuevo capítulo.  
  
MEIKO: Lo siento, pero los capítulos no puedo hacerlos mucho más largos, además, que si lo fueran tardaría mucho más en ponerlos. Al final todo salió como yo quería y tengo nota de sobra para selectividad, así que espero poner el doce en poco tiempo. Me alegra que te guste y gracias por dejar tu granito de arena!!!!  
  
ZEKHEN-ANGEL AND ZEKHEN: Puedes reír por ambos y llorar por ambos, la verdad es que no se quien tiene las cosas peor, si Ginny o Harry y Severus, aunque espero que te guste y me gustaría hacer una aclaración. Sé que mi nick puede llevar a confusión, pero en realidad no soy basca, el nick es fruto de mi amistad con una chico que si lo es y me aconsejó con el nombre porque estoy muy interesada en el idioma y su procedencia. Siento no haberlo aclarado antes y espero no lo tomes a mal. Gracias por el review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
ENIDE-KANT-BLACKBLUEFOX: La cosa está bastante complicada, pero no será un problema, espero que te guste el capítulo siguiente y siento no poderlo haber subido antes, pero el trabajo se me agolpaba por momentos. Gracias por tu granito de arena!!!!  
  
KENDRA DUVOA: Verás como todo se arregla y como si se comprenderán, aunque no todo va a ser fácil en la historia. Gracias por comprender que estaba ocupadísima y que no podía actualizar antes. Gracias!!!  
  
TXIRI: Verás como se entienden y se comprenden y verán que las cosas cambian mucho cuando las miras con algo de distancia en el tiempo. A ver si este capítulo te gusta y espero actualizar pronto. Me gustaría hacer una aclaración. Sé que mi nick puede llevar a confusión, pero en realidad no soy basca, el nick es fruto de mi amistad con una chico que si lo es y me aconsejó con el nombre porque estoy muy interesada en el idioma y su procedencia. Siento no haberlo aclarado antes y espero no lo tomes a mal, sé que tendría que haberlo aclarado, pero tengo la cabeza en mil sitios diferentes!!!!  
  
VELIA: Ginny siempre se mete en todos los fregaos, es más o menos como yo, la verdad y después acaba como siempre, con un pequeño problemilla con el profe de pociones, pero vamos, que es ya lo normal. Espero que te guste el rumbo de la historia y el final del capítulo. Gracias por tu granito de arena!!!!!!!!  
  
ANNA POTTER: Siento no haberlo subido tan pronto como tu deseabas, pero ahora que he terminado las clases y todo el trabajo he podido continuar. De todos modos, ahora tengo que continuar estudiando para selectividad, así que estoy en las mismas, aunque con un poco más de tiempo.  
  
CHIQUINKIRA: Espero que sea de tu agrado y que merezca la pena la espera. Ya sabes, críticas, pelotazos y demás al review!!!!  
  
PAULA MOONLIGHT: Gracias por esperar y espero que sea de tu agrado. Dumbledore aunque parezca que se queda con la negativa tiene sus propias formas de actuar y hacer que los demás hagan lo que el quiere. Así que siempre acaba en medio de todo, eso le pasa por meterse.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------  
  
Harry, muy sorprendido, vio entrar al profesor Snape en el despacho del director. En ese momento no supo como reaccionar, pero su corazón le dijo que tenía que irse de aquel lugar en ese mismo instante. Con ese pensamiento, se levantó de la silla:  
  
-Lo siento director, pero creo que lo mejor que puedo hacer en este momento es irme de aquí cuanto antes.- dijo fríamente, sin mirar tan sólo un segundo hacia el profesor, que se quedó helado al entrar en el despacho y encontrar a Harry. El más joven se dio la vuelta maquinalmente y dirigió su mirada, de odio y desprecio al profesor. Realmente le aborrecía, no pensaba que el odio y el rencor de una persona pudieran hacerle llegar tan lejos. Estaba claro que no era su culpa, si el profesor no hubiera roto su saeta él no hubiera roto ese tonto, inservible e insignificante violín. Si supiera Snape todo el odio que en ese momento Harry sentía hacia él, se hubiera quedado paralizado.  
  
-Aquí el que se va soy yo- dijo con furia incontrolada el profesor, respondiendo con más desprecio y odio, si eso era posible, a la mirada de Harry. Se dio la vuelta y puso su mano sobre el picaporte, y al intentar abrir, este ni tan sólo se movió. El profesor soltó el picaporte, y exhalando un suspiro para tranquilizarse, se dio la vuelta, observando al director de Hogwarts, que en ese momento se veía más majestuoso que nunca.- Albus, no me obligues a salir de aquí por la fuerza.  
  
-No, no es necesario que ninguno de los dos salga de aquí, porque vamos a solucionar el problema de raíz- No iba a usar un hechizo, así que alzo las dos manos con las palmas hacia arriba, una hacia cada hombre y continuó- ¡Varitas!  
  
Ni Severus ni Harry pretendían darle su varita así como así. Ambos dirigieron su mano al cinturón, para asegurarse de que las varitas continuaban allí, sin moverse. Con las varitas seguras en sus manos, miraron con la misma expresión de desafío al profesor. Eran demasiado parecidos, dijo para sí el director, pero podrían estar todo el tiempo del mundo encerrados, de allí no saldrían hasta que hablaran y no hablarían hasta que no dieran al director sus varitas.  
  
-Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que cuando quieran pueden darme sus varitas. Pero no saldrán de aquí sin dármelas.  
  
El director parecía decirlo en serio, y continuaba con sus manos levantadas hacia ellos. Harry se lo pensó. Lo que quería era marcharse cuanto antes de allí. Y si eso implicaba darle la maldita varita al director, se la daría. A su lado, Severus Snape tenía los mismos pensamientos, aunque estaba bastante indignado al ser tratado como uno de los alumnos. Harry tendió su varita hacia Dumbledore y la depositó en su mano. Segundos después, el profesor hacía lo mismo, pero antes de depositarla con cierta desconfianza, manifestó su desacuerdo.  
  
-Esto es totalmente intolerable, director, soy lo suficiente mayor como para saber controlar mi magia.- Dijo fría y duramente.  
  
-Me alegro de ello, Severus. Pero sabes que en mi despacho nadie usa la magia excepto yo.- Una norma, simple y clara, pero que había dañado al orgullo de dos de los presentes.- Sé todo lo que ha ocurrido, desde que esto empezó hasta este momento. No estoy orgulloso de ninguno de los dos. Tú, Harry, has intentado por todos los medios hacer de esto imposible y no has reflexionado tus acciones- mientras el director decía esto Severus Snape alzaba la ceja con la prepotencia de quien se cree en posesión de la razón- Y tú tampoco te salvas Severus, respondiendo a sus provocaciones, sin controlar tu ira. No puedo hacer que de la noche a la mañana seáis compañeros en la misma empresa, y os tengáis todo el respeto de un alumno y profesor convencionales. Pero es imposible para mí, también, dejar que seáis enemigos encarnizados, cuando por vuestros sentimientos en contra del otro, nos hacéis débiles. He comprendido que al final del curso pasado, si hubierais confiado uno en el otro, nada hubiera ocurrido.  
  
-¡No se le ocurra decir que Sirius murió por nada! ¡La muerte de Sirius es totalmente su culpa! ¡Estoy seguro de que él lo deseaba con todas sus fuerzas! ¡Quería hacernos daño! Hubiéramos... hubiéramos sido... una familia....- Dijo Harry señalando al profesor.  
  
-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de esa actitud! Te haces daño. Esa es la causa de todo lo que pasa Harry, con esos sentimientos, lo único que consigues es que Voldemort te vaya poseyendo poco a poco. Lo que te salvó de él una vez fue el amor de tu madre, lo que puede salvarte ahora no es otra cosa que el amor.  
  
-¿Qué tengo yo que ver con eso?- preguntó Snape con ganas de matar a alguien, tanto sentimiento estaba dándole ganas de vomitar. Si Potter tenía un exceso de hormonas, era exclusivamente problema suyo.  
  
-Os odiáis tanto que ni siquiera dejáis espacio en vuestro corazón para amar a alguien. Y realmente no sé si os odiáis el uno al otro o a vosotros mismos. Harry, esto te lo recomiendo para que puedas ser fuerte y feliz, y lo mismo te digo a ti Severus. No sé que es lo que me gustaría deciros para que comprendáis que debéis hacer un esfuerzo.  
  
-Hay algo, director, que se le olvida. Y es que hay personas que simplemente no pueden llegar a llevarse bien. -Continuó en sus trece el profesor de pociones.  
  
-Algo me dice que vosotros, con algo de empeño, podéis llegar a tener una relación formal profesor-alumno. ¿Qué decís? ¿Intentaréis por la causa, algo superior a vosotros, y por los demás miembros de la orden, llevaros bien?  
  
-Lamento tener que decirle, director Dumbledore, que he perdido mucho por la causa, y mi dignidad se mantendrá, hasta que vengue la muerte de mi familia.  
  
-Yo solo puedo decir que espero que por el bien de todos, la causa tenga suerte, yo participaré de ella, pero no tengo interés en perder mi tiempo con personas que no pueden ver que existe mundo a parte de ellas.  
  
-Está bien, veo que esa es la decisión. Lamento no haber podido ser de ayuda con esto, aunque en el fondo de mí, pensé que cambiaríais de opinión. La semana que viene suspenderemos las tutorías, que empezaran una vez pasado el día de Navidad. Bien, aquí tenéis las varitas, espero que como mínimo no tenga que intervenir porque hayáis llegado a las manos.- Pero Albus Dumbledore no se iba a dejar vencer por una tonta negativa. Estaba seguro de que tenía que haber una manera, y si la había, la encontraría tarde o temprano.  
  
-Le aseguro que no director- dijo Harry mirándole con cara de total seriedad.  
  
-Eso está seguro, mientras Potter se controle, todo funcionará- dijo Snape ignorando la mirada reprobatoria del director.  
  
-Creo que ahora sí debería marcharme, director. Le aseguro que no es mi intención dirigirle la palabra al profesor y espero que él no me la dirija si no es estrictamente necesario. Ahora si me permite- dijo Harry levantándose y recogiendo la varita. Cuando hubo abierto la puerta se giró hacia los dos hombres y continuó- tengo que ir a clase.  
  
Severus Snape se levantó de su asiento y recogiendo su varita de encima del escritorio del director, se dispuso a salir. Antes de que hubiera dado dos pasos, Dumbledore le cogió del brazo, para que se girase. Ambos se miraron interrogantemente durante unos momentos, antes de que el director rompiera el silencio.  
  
-Severus ¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?- preguntó preocupado.  
  
-Albus, no creo que eso sea de impor...  
  
-Me da lo mismo lo que creas, pero yo creo que no estás bien. Lo ocurrido la noche pasada te hizo daño ¿verdad?- volvió a preguntar el hombre más mayor.  
  
-No hay nada que Potter pueda hacer que me haga el más mínimo daño- continuó con su mascara de frialdad.  
  
-Eso no es cierto. Te dolió tanto que ni siquiera pensaste en lo que hacías. Todos tus recuerdos se han ido por el retrete. Y ¿sabes qué? Creo que es lo mejor que podía haberte pasado.  
  
-¡Esto es surrealista! ¡Defiendes a un niñato taimado y egoísta por romper cosas de mi propiedad! Esta conversación está degenerando por momentos.-dijo con una sonrisa de sorna el profesor de pociones.  
  
-No defiendo a nadie, solamente sé que romper con tus recuerdos, con tu pasado, con el dolor de tu corazón es lo que más necesitas. Del mismo modo que Harry tiene que romper con su rencor y su pena. Ser feliz y no hacerte pagar todas tus culpas haciendo de tu vida una existencia deprimente. Recuerda con amor a Sylvanus, pero no con ese deseo de vivir por él, porqué él, esté donde esté, no desearía que vivieras así. Te lo he dicho muchas veces, y te lo repito ahora, supéralo. Es difícil, todos hemos perdido, pero no es esa la solución.  
  
-Lamento tener que volver a repetir que eso es algo que no es de su competencia. Usted es el director y yo un profesor, y mi vida personal no entra en ese juego.  
  
-Pero sí entra en la parte en que yo me convierto en tu amigo, y es desde mi amistad desde la que hablo. Somos compañeros en la orden, en algo más que en lo que serían un profesor y el director de un colegio. ¡Deja ya de decir tonterías y acepta por una vez en la vida que estás equivocado!- Albus Dumbledore no parecía ya el majestuoso y poderoso director de Hogwarts, si no que su rostro reflejaba preocupación y hasta cariño paternal, por el joven que tenía delante.  
  
-Albus, tengo clase. Ya hablaremos.- dijo Snape marchándose y dejando la puerta abierta, a lo que el director se asomó y gritó por la escalera:  
  
-¡Por supuesto que hablaremos!  
  
Cuando Harry llegó al gran comedor, solamente quedaban cuatro rezagados y, como de costumbre, Hermione esperando a que Ron terminara su interminable y suculenta comida. Ginny, ya había salido en dirección a su clase junto con Luna, y Ron iba ya por el tercer postre. Parecía que estar nervioso tenía cierta influencia en su apetito y le hacía vaciar media mesa.  
  
-¡Harry!- le llamó su amigo tragando- ¿Cómo te encuentras?  
  
-Bien, el mareo pasó tan pronto vi llegar a Snape, al ver su cara llegaron las náuseas.  
  
-¡Harry!- dijo en su ya natural tono reprobatorio Hermione.- ¡Que es tu profesor!  
  
-Si, el hombre al que según todo el mundo tendría que pedir perdón y casi adorar. Pues que quede claro que no quiero ni oír su nombre.  
  
-No seas tan radical...-comentó la joven- tal vez si os pidierais perdón...  
  
-Mira, el caso es que no pienso perder la poca dignidad que me queda ¿Vale? Si el me pidiera perdón, ni siquiera sé si lo aceptaría. Además, ¡No voy a inclinarme ante nadie que sea un asesino! Y mucho menos cuando debería estar muerto por ser mortífago.  
  
-No puedes juzgar a las personas así como así- comentó sabiamente Ron, aunque la verdad era que el comentario se lo podría haber aplicado a sí mismo.  
  
-Pues si se siente prejuzgado, puedo darle la bienvenida a mi mundo, en el que nadie va a preocuparse de saber quien eres o si te equivocaste.  
  
-Vamos a clase- dijo con un deje de decepción Hermione. En el fondo de su corazón albergaba la esperanza de que Dumbledore lo solucionara. En aquel momento, una salida no era lo que más cerca veía.- Encantamientos- dijo antes de que uno de los despistados de sus amigos preguntara, siempre se olvidaban de todo, sobretodo que ahora estaban aprendiendo hechizos tan importantes.  
  
Después de salir del salón de encantamientos, tenían doble hora de pociones, algo que era casi más eficaz, si querías morir, que la opción por el suicidio. Harry no quería bajar, pero si no lo hacía, parecería intimidado y precisamente él no se amilanaba con facilidad. Hermione y Ron le observaron bajar delante de ellos, muy decidido debido a su rabia. Se sentó en el lugar de costumbre y con una eficiencia y frialdad estudiadas, se dispuso a apuntar las instrucciones de la pizarra. Otra poción complicada. Bien, si Snape iba a ponerle a prueba, Harry lo conseguiría. No tenía ni su juego de ingredientes para pociones ni tampoco sus plumas o pergaminos. Hermione y Ron compartieron con él sus cosas, comprendiendo que era normal que de momento Harry no quisiera pedir las suyas por lo complicado que estaba el tema. Pero ellos sabían, al igual que Harry, que ese día tenía que llegar.  
  
Una semana más tarde, Severus se encontraba en sus habitaciones. Acababa de salir de la ducha y se estaba vistiendo. Se puso los pantalones rápidamente, a la vez que cubría con una pulsera de cuero, atada con hebillas, su antebrazo izquierdo. Buscaba la camisa blanca que solía llevar debajo de la levita negra y debajo de la túnica. Pronto se le quitaron las ganas de ponerse toda esa ropa con el calor que hacía en esa habitación. Con la excusa de que la mazmorra era el sitio más frío de todo el castillo, los elfos se pasaban la vida controlando que se mantuviera a una buena temperatura, no fuera a ser que los slytherins se constiparan. Sentado en un sillón orejero, con una copa de firewhisky en una mano y un cigarrillo en la otra, miraba hacia las llamas de su chimenea, a la que había retirado los adornos de navidad puestos por los elfos domésticos y había tirado, literalmente, al fuego. A la vez, iba dándole profundas caladas al cigarrillo, hasta que oyó unos pequeños toques en la puerta de su habitación. Harto de ser molestado fuera a dónde fuera, se había dirigido a sus habitaciones, a tranquilizarse, a evadirse durante unos minutos de la algarabía que esos jóvenes no dejaban de hacer barullo y de la felicidad de todos ellos al ver llegar las vacaciones de navidad. Abrió corriendo su armario y de un manotazo cogió la primera camisa que encontró y se la puso corriendo. Malditas vacaciones...  
  
-Hola Severus- empezó el director nada más que el hombre abrió la puerta y le miró con cara de pocos amigos.- Pensé que se te habría olvidado que Minerva y yo nos íbamos a la reunión de la orden y que tu te quedabas a cargo del castillo.  
  
-El maldito castillo- refunfuñó entre dientes- Se me había olvidado. Espera un momento, salgo ahora.- cogió el cigarro del cenicero y le pegó una última y profunda calada y lo apagó, a la vez que bebía todo el contenido de la copa. Colocó su levita cerrando todos los botones con magia y a la vez se puso la túnica.  
  
-Pensaba que creías que era un maldito vicio de muggles- le habló el director al profesor que guardaba su pitillera en el bolsillo interior de su túnica.- Lo dejaste porque no querías ser controlado por una cosa tan insignificante, además de que es malo para la salud.  
  
-Peor es para mi salud mental estar en este maldito castillo, así que técnicamente, tan malo es fumar como estar pendiente de estos niños con hormonas.  
  
-Bien, pero no lo necesitas.  
  
-¡Ya basta! Llevas una semana... deja de decirme lo que necesito o no necesito, o lo que es malo o bueno para mí. Tengo 36 años.- dijo Severus fuera de sí.  
  
-Está bien, está bien... Es solo que pienso que...  
  
-Mejor de ahora en adelante, no me digas lo que piensas a no ser que te lo pida.  
  
-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Recuerda que tienes que pasar a hacer las rondas de McGonagall, no queremos que nadie más se de cuenta de que los dos faltamos. Podrían atar cabos sueltos, sobretodo tus slytherins.  
  
-Buenas noches Albus, ya se como llegar al comedor.- dijo para deshacerse de la presencia del director, que cada cinco segundos le recordaba que era aquello que podía o no podía hacer.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Empezaron las vacaciones de Navidad y el colegio estaba decorado como de costumbre. Los alumnos no estaban precisamente concentrados en los deberes que los profesores habían enviado, pero varios jóvenes de Gryffindor, influidos claramente por la obsesión de Hermione Granger por los deberes, intentaban realizar una poción decente para entregar a Snape después de la Navidad. Harry estaba al borde de la histeria, había empezado con el fuego demasiado fuerte, y había echado a perder los ingredientes que entre todos le habían prestado para la maldita poción. Así que estaba en medio de un aula en desuso con Neville, Dean, Ron y Hermione frente a sus calderos, mientras que Ginny y Luna intentaban hacer un buen ensayo sobre pociones, aunque durante la hora y media que llevaban, tenían escritos los nombres y un par de frases introductorias.  
  
-Ya no soporto más. Voy a pedir por correo otro maldito juego de ingredientes de pociones, plumas, tinta y pergamino. – dijo Harry desvaneciendo el contenido grumoso y amarillo canario de su caldero, que tenía que haber sido naranja subido.  
  
-¡No! Vas a ir a buscar los tuyos- dijo con determinación Ginny.  
  
-Anda ya, déjalo de una vez.- dijo Ron disgustado-Vas, se los pides y ya está.  
  
-No pienso ir.- dijo Harry bastante enfadado- Estamos a 24 de diciembre, me hacéis estar aquí trabajando y además de todo queréis darme la Navidad. ¡Con amigos así, no se para que quiero a Voldemort!  
  
-Mira que eres exagerado.- Continuó Ginny, acercándose más a Harry, Ron y Hermione, ya que no querían que los que estaban en la sala con ellos se enteraran de lo que había pasado una semana atrás.- Es tuyo ¿no? Pues entonces tienes que ir, aunque solo sea para demostrar que no te amilanas.  
  
-Prefiero no tener que ir...  
  
-Nos da igual lo que prefieras- dijo Hermione- Creo que obligándote a estudiar pociones el día de nochebuena ya demostramos que nos da igual.  
  
-Tranquilo Harry, que también les da igual lo que prefiera yo- dijo Ron mirando a Hermione, de una manera muy parecida a la que miraba el señor Weasley a su esposa.  
  
-Así que bajas y punto.- Continuó Ginny sin dejarle hablar.  
  
-Bajaré ¿Vale? Pero no porque me lo digáis vosotros, que ya me gustaría que estuvierais en mi sitio. Pero no pienso bajar ahora, porqué dimito. Paso de hacer esta poción hasta que tenga la mente en su sitio.  
  
-Si lo pones así...- comentó Hermione- La verdad es que yo me he perdido. No se por que instrucción iba.  
  
-Ves como no era una idea tan genial hacer los deberes hoy- dijo Ron desvaneciendo el contenido de su caldero, que tampoco distaba mucho del de Harry en color y densidad.  
  
-¿Vamos afuera?-dijo como las niñas pequeñas Ginny, con los ojos brillantes de felicidad.-¿Una pelea de nieve?  
  
La mañana del día de Navidad, el cielo completamente lleno de nubes blancas no dejó de rociar los alrededores del castillo de nieve, como en las postales que solían enviarse los muggles para felicitarse. Como era costumbre, los pocos habitantes de la torre de Gryffindor ya estaban levantados y se felicitaban unos a otros además de mostrar sus regalos a los demás.  
  
-Harry, Ron- dijo Hermione al entrar en la habitación de los chicos con permiso de los que estaban dentro. Llevaba encima del pijama una bata azul clarito, zapatillas de conejitos y a Crookshanks.- ¡Es navidad! ¡Vamos despertad!- Los demás compañeros se estaban despertando cuando Ginny entró como una exhalación con su bata rosa fucsia y los zapatos de clase. Cuando Dean la miró con curiosidad, ella se explicó:  
  
-No he sido capaz de encontrar mis zapatillas.  
  
Harry y Ron se levantaron corriendo a por los regalos a los pies de la cama. Un montón de regalos estaban sobre el baúl de Harry y empezó a desenvolver unos cuantos. El de los señores Weasley, el típico sweater hecho por Molly, una caja de Sortilegios Weasley de los gemelos y un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras de parte de Remus. De Tonks, recibió una camiseta negra en la que ponía Quidditch y de Ron y Hermione, recibió un juego de dos snitches doradas con sus iniciales grabadas que le hizo mucha ilusión. Finalmente, bajo todos aquellos paquetes, había uno alargado en forma de ¿escoba? con un peluche. El peluche era claramente una serpiente verde, muy graciosa, con los ojos hacia fuera y la lengua también. Una pequeña nota abrazaba los dos regalos y Harry la abrió muy extrañado.  
  
PERD"NAME  
  
Cogió el paquete como si se fuera a romper con el más mínimo roce y se sentó en la cama. Tan concentrado estaba que ni siquiera oía los comentarios de sus compañeros y había detenido su respiración, que ya era entrecortada. Empezó a soltar la cuerda que ataba el papel que había contenido la nota y el peluche. Extrajo el envoltorio en una maniobra que hasta a él mismo le parecía extraña y una escoba rodó por su cama deshecha. Una Saeta de Fuego, último modelo, con nuevos frenos antichoque y casi 300 km/h en diez segundos. Era un modelo nuevo, retocado, y era completamente negra. Era, como muchos amantes del quidditch denominaban, una preciosidad muy muy cara.  
  
-¡Harry!, ¡Harry!- dijo Ron al ver que su amigo no reaccionaba, pero sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo el otro joven- ¿Quieres contestar? Que estaba diciendo que si...  
  
Pero Ron Weasley se quedó sin habla al contemplar lo que acababa de desenvolver su mejor amigo. Miraba alternativamente la Saeta y a Harry, que parecía estar en trance. Más tarde los compañeros se acercaron al ver las caras que los dos jóvenes tenían y al ver la impresionante escoba, parecían querer imitarles, intentando poner cada cual una cara más extraña.  
  
-¿Esa es...-intentó preguntar Dean Thomas ante la magnífica escoba que había recibido Harry, pero no pudo, ya que antes de que terminara la pregunta, Ginny contestó.  
  
-Sí, es la nueva Saeta de Fuego.  
  
Harry se sentía desfallecer. Era la segunda navidad de su vida que recibía una escoba de alguien desconocido, o eso quería creer, pero dentro de su corazón quería que las disculpas y el regalo fuera de Snape. Intentaba ser todo lo racional que podía. Bien, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que esa escoba fuera del profesor. ¿Podía ser que la discusión de la semana pasada hubiera hecho cambiar la opinión de Snape sobre él? ¿O podía significar aquello que Snape deseaba empezar de nuevo, como si volviera a ser el primer año de Harry? Todo indicaba que aquello era del profesor de pociones, nadie más sabía que su Saeta era historia y sus amigos no podrían haberle comprado una nueva. ¿Quién más sería capaz de envolver ese regalo con una nota y hacerlo acompañar de una serpiente verde de peluche? Era claramente Slytherin. ¿Quién más que Snape podría pedirle disculpas con una escoba? Todo encajaba y a la vez era doloroso. Le hacía recordar.  
  
Recordaba con mucha más intensidad cuando Sirius estaba vivo, cuando le envió la escoba. Cuando Hermione tuvo miedo de que la escoba estuviera embrujada y pasó muchos días sin tenerla por estar en manos de los profesores. También cuando Sirius le envió una carta, explicando que realmente había sido él, el que se la había enviado y la alegría que sintió al saberlo. Una vez había oído decir a Ron que una persona no podría tener una gran cantidad de sentimientos, porque explotaría. Harry creía que en ese momento explotaría. Una furtiva lágrima recorrió su mejilla y fue cuando Ginny decidió evacuar la habitación de curiosos y hasta enviar a Ron al baño para poder hablar con Harry sin tener a Ron baboseando sobre la escoba. Harry, al sentirse solo en la habitación se tumbó en su cama, bocabajo, abrazando la almohada y ahogando sus sollozos en ella. La joven se sentó a su lado, separando la escoba de Harry y acariciándole la espalda.  
  
-Harry- dijo en un susurro- ¿Qué pasa? La ha enviado él, ¿verdad?- Pero Harry no contestó ni separo su rostro de las almohadas, así que la joven continuó hablando- Es muy bonita.  
  
-Sí- dijo por fin levantando su cara de las almohadas- Pero no puedo dejar de llorar.  
  
-Sólo estás confuso, Snape ha llegado muy adentro tuyo, más que muchos, y eso se siente raro.  
  
-¿Cómo...  
  
-Harry, hay que tener mucho valor para ir a contarle la verdad a Snape, pero no sólo eso. También hace falta conocerle como tú le has conocido, conocer a la persona, no al profesor frío de pociones. Sabiendo de su vida, te ha sido imposible seguir con el plan. Snape ha perdido igual que tú y eso le justifica de ser así. Sólo se es un amargado cuando tu pasado y tu culpa te persigue. Creo que es por eso que Dumbledore cree en Snape y por lo que tenemos que creer todos que está de nuestro lado.  
  
-Era más fácil pensar que era uno de los malos y ya está.  
  
-Sí, pero tú mismo te has dado cuenta de que entre el blanco y el negro hay una gran variedad de tonalidades de gris. Snape está en medio y ni tu ni yo, somos el blanco o Voldemort el negro.  
  
-¿Qué hago?- preguntó muy perdido Harry.  
  
-¿Sobre qué? ¿Sobre el regalo, sobre Snape o sobre lo que sientes?  
  
-¿Sobre lo que siento?- preguntó Harry extrañado y asustado.  
  
-Sobre el regalo, dar las gracias. Sobre lo demás, tienes que decidirlo tú. Pero aunque pienses que estoy loca, creo que sientes algo, llámalo empatía o deuda con Snape, pero lo sientes.  
  
-El primer paso es levantarme de aquí, ducharme y bajar a desayunar. ¿Verdad?  
  
-Pues sí. Veo que Ron te enseñó como había que hacerlo.  
  
-Pues ahora tendrías que plantearte eso de ayudarme a intentar reprimir las lágrimas de una vez por todas, que últimamente sólo hago que llorar.  
  
-Bueno, ¿Quién ha dicho que eso sea malo?  
  
La mañana del día de Navidad no siempre había sido horrorosa para Severus Snape. Los primeros años que había vivido con su madre y su padre habían sido felices. Regalos y cariño de parte de los familiares más allegados, pero sobretodo habían sido felices por la devoción que sentía por su padre que le había enseñado a tocar el violín. Cuando Severus cumplió cinco años, su padre murió repentinamente y su madre, como poseedora de la mansión y fortuna de los Snape, tuvo que casarse con otro hombre y ahí había empezado su suplicio. Aquél hombre fue agradable y simpático hasta la boda. Más tarde, lo que antes había sido un rincón de paz, se convirtió en gritos y violencia por parte de su padrastro, que aunque nunca le tocó ni un pelo, maltrató a su madre. Cuando su hijo había sido capaz de desenvolverse solo y para protegerle, ella había asesinado a su maltratador y, más tarde se había suicidado, dejando a Severus solo en el mundo, pero con once años y ya en Hogwarts. Su vida no había sido fácil y Voldemort parecía la solución a sus males, pero aquello no hizo más que empeorar. Sólo dos personas se la habían jugado por él, Sylvanus y Dumbledore.  
  
En momentos como aquél solamente podía recordar lo bonita que habría podido ser su vida, o lo normal que podría haber resultado. Lo hacía para lograr alegrarse, aunque fuera siempre con un deje de melancolía. Como todos los días de Navidad, recibiría un regalo de Dumbledore e iría a llevar flores a la tumba de Sylvanus, y en su soledad, conversaría con él, como siempre había hecho. Decidió que para poder hacer todo lo que quería y llegar a la hora de la comida, debería levantarse y dejar de mirar el techo. Aunque ante otras personas hubiera mentido, le alegraba estar en la lista de regalos de Navidad de alguien y esperar con algo de impaciencia la mañana del veinticinco de diciembre. Descalzo como siempre, fue hacia los pies de su cama, para abrir "el regalo" y su sorpresa fue mayúscula al encontrar envueltos dos paquetes. Abrió del de Dumbledore, que este año le había regalado una túnica gris marengo, así que debía estar muy empeñado en que dejara el maldito negro. El otro paquete tenía atado un león de peluche y una nota que decía:  
  
LO SIENTO  
  
Arrancó el envoltorio rápidamente y observó la funda que revelaba la forma de un violín. Inconscientemente, aguantó la respiración y abriendo los cierres cogió el violín que le habían enviado. Sacó el arco y se acomodó el violín. Automáticamente cerró los ojos y reprodujo la última melodía que le había enseñado su padre cuando era niño, completamente de memoria. No pudo acabarla, ya que sus propios sentimientos le colapsaron. Estaba pensando en quién le había enviado semejante regalo, y sólo un nombre apareció por su mente. Harry Potter le pedía disculpas y intentaba reemplazar el vacío con otro violín, que si bien no tenía el mismo valor, decía mucho de la persona que lo enviaba.  
  
Era la excusa de la que había hablado Dumbledore, la excusa que se necesitaba para cambiar su futuro, su vida. Deshacerse de las cosas que anclaban al pasado era lo único que le permitiría salir adelante. Era doloroso, pero necesario, como la mayoría de las cosas en la vida. No era una casualidad que Potter estuviera involucrado en ello, bien podía ser una señal, una indirecta de que no solamente tenía que dejar atrás la relación con Sylvanus, también tenía que dejar atrás el rencor hacia Potter y Black. O quizás de que debía cambiar su forma de ver a Harry. De todos modos, cuando Potter le había besado en el corredor, había sido como sentirse renacer, no solo los recuerdos del pasado. ¿Eso significaba que sentía algo por él? Quizá no era un sentimiento profundo, pero después de comprender tantas cosas de Harry, no podía seguir manifestando ese odio, ya que no era cierto. No sabía si era empatía o culpa por haberle hecho daño tanto tiempo, pero lo sentía.  
  
Por la tarde, Harry, que estrenaba ropa gracias a los encargos que le había hecho la señora Weasley. Bajaba la escalinata de mármol que conducía a la entrada del colegio. Unos tejanos y un sweater azul era la ropa que llevaba debajo de la túnica del colegio. Sin saber cómo, se encontraba bajando las escaleras hacia las mazmorras. Era una necesidad bajar allí, a decir algo, a decirle algo a Snape, aunque fuera a recibir un puñetazo, pero como mínimo podría dormir la noche siguiente. Iba tranquilamente cuando por el pasillo, una gota helada cayó sobre el cristal de sus gafas. Al menos podrían arreglar las humedades del castillo, que tener gotitas cayendo todo el tiempo podría ser peligroso. Se quitó las gafas para poder limpiarlas con la manga de la túnica, pero con tan mala suerte, que con la oscuridad del lugar, no pudo ver el momento en que el pasillo terminaba para convertirse en unas escaleras que conducían al aula de pociones y a las habitaciones del profesor.  
  
Varios golpes, ruido de cristales rotos y un quejido hizo que Severus Snape saliera de su ensoñación mirando claramente el fuego de su chimenea. Se puso corriendo los zapatos y la túnica y salió a la carrera. No sería la primera vez que alguien se resbalaba con esas malditas gotas de agua del pasillo que iban formando charcos en el suelo. Cogió su varita y con ella en alto abrió la puerta de sus habitaciones y salió. Un bulto informe se encontraba a los pies de la maldita escalera. Pudo oír un hechizo para reparar unas gafas y se quedó helado. ¿Podía ser ese bulto la persona en la que llevaba pensando todo el día? Lo era, pudo verlo claramente cuando Harry intentó levantarse pero su pierna derecha y su magullado cuerpo le volvieron a arrojar al suelo.  
  
-¿Señor Potter?- preguntó hasta temeroso el temido profesor de pociones.  
  
-¿Profesor Snape?- dijo Harry tocándose con la mano el protuberancia que le estaba saliendo en la frente.- ¿Podría ayudarme, por favor?- preguntó sin pensar en que le estaba tratando con familiaridad al profesor. Pero tampoco podía hacer mucho más tendido en el suelo, a los pies de una escalera cuando su pierna derecha no parecía querer reaccionar.  
  
Sorpresivamente Snape se acercó a él e intentó pasar un brazo de Harry sobre sus hombros, para ayudarle a caminar, pero parecía ser que las costillas de Harry estaban demasiado adoloridas, así que con un hechizo, el profesor consiguió llevar a Harry a sus aposentos y tumbarlo en el sofá.  
  
-Lo de matarte puedes dejarlo para los Slytherins, no es necesario que lo hagas tú mismo.-dijo Snape en un tono totalmente diferente a todos los que había empleado antes con Harry. Lo dijo despreocupadamente, mientras hacía aparecer hielo y un bote con un densa crema de color pardo. Puso el hielo sobre la frente de Harry y le quitó el zapato y el calcetín, examinando el tobillo algo hinchado.  
  
-Bien, esto es una torcedura, dolerá un poco esta noche, pero nada más.- y después de esto, abrió el bote de la crema y la colocó en la zona afectada.  
  
-Gracias- dijo Harry al sentir como el dolor remitía.  
  
-No me las de ahora, todavía tengo que ver que tal tiene el pecho. ¿Le impide respirar?  
  
-No, solamente me duele  
  
-Bien, pues estése quieto. Voy a tener que quitarle el sweater, pero no tiene nada roto. Tiene usted suerte.- Snape miró el pecho de Harry, al que si bien no se le marcaban las costillas, no era precisamente atlético. Era un esmirriado, pero al menos no estaba esquelético. Harry estaba completamente sonrojado y hasta Snape lo estaba. Finalmente empezó a aplicar el líquido verde pardo en el costado.- ¿Duele?  
  
-Un poco, la verdad.  
  
-No sea quejica. Seguro que ha sentido dolores peores. ¿Hay algún sitio más dónde le duela?- preguntó el profesor al acabar con los moratones del costado de Harry.  
  
Sin pensarlo Harry cogió la mano del profesor y dejándose llevar la llevó al lado izquierdo de su pecho:  
  
-Me duele mucho más aquí, cuando siento que usted me odia.  
  
Snape estaba sentado en la esquina del sofá de tres plazas y casi se había tenido que estirar sobre Harry para poner su mano dónde la había guiado el joven. Se miraron a los ojos, como si se pidieran permiso el uno al otro para poder besarse. Pero el espacio entre ellos se desvaneció y sus labios se rozaron. El beso fue dulce y tierno, como el inicio de un cambio de actitudes en ellos. Poco a poco, Snape fue situándose sobre Harry en un acto totalmente inconsciente. Ambos disfrutaron del beso, pero cuando el profesor finalmente dejó caer todo su peso sobre el joven, Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás rompiendo el beso y profiriendo un gemido de dolor, debido al peso que ahora soportaba su pecho.  
  
Snape se levantó y fue como una exalación hacia el baño, saliendo rápidamente de la habitación. Una vez lejos de Harry, se apoyó en el lavamanos y se miró en el espejo. Aquello no podía ser, era horroroso, era lo peor... pero le hacía sentir tan bien... Sólo podía sentir por él, un alumno suyo, un joven con el que casi se llevaba veinte años, nada más que amor paternal, sobretodo por la infancia de Harry, pero aquello no era razón para llegar a esos extremos, dudar sobre aquello. Estaba más que claro que lo hacía por auto-imposición, que sentía algo más, pero no lo aceptaría delante de Potter y no le besaría otra vez. Saldría y se lo diría, se tenían que alejar lo máximo posible, dejaría las cosas claras... amor paternal. Además, lo que tenía que hacer era agradecerle el violín, pero devolvérselo, ya que él no le había comprado nada.  
  
Harry estaba bastante impresionado por cómo se había comportado, eso no era a lo que había bajado a ver a Snape. Iba a agradecerle el gesto de haberle regalado la Saeta, pero iba a declinarla porque él no le había comprado nada de vuelta. De todos modos, ya lo tenía claro, después de besar a Snape por su impulso y no como un plan para hacerle daño, se estaba enamorando. Pero era tan duro darse cuenta de eso ahora, que había besado al profesor y estaba en sus habitaciones, a parte de eso, el profesor se había marchado, claramente le había rechazado. Así que con decisión, atrajo hacia sí el sweater azul y se lo puso al igual que la túnica. Del mismo modo intentó ponerse el zapato en el pie torcido, pero le fue imposible, por lo que intentó levantarse con mucho cuidado. Tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido y al apoyar el pie en el suelo se tambaleó por el dolor. Lo mejor sería ponerse una férula e intentar subir a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
-¿A dónde va? ¡Siéntese ahora mismo!- dijo Snape autoritariamente- ¡No se cómo su cuerpo aguanta!  
  
-No se preocupe, iré a mi sala común e intentaré solucionarlo allí. Gracias por todo.- dijo Harry insistiendo.  
  
-¡He dicho claramente que se siente!- dijo Snape y cuando el joven se sentó, el hizo lo mismo en la otra punta del sillón.  
  
-Mire señor Potter, no le negaré que en estos últimos días no haya sentido cierta empatía hacia usted. Pero como comprenderá, esto no está bien, ni es aceptable. Lo que pueda haber llegado a sentir hacia usted en algunos momentos no ha sido otra cosa que cariño paternal. Es por esto mismo, que no quiero que malinterprete mi ayuda hoy o cualquier otra acción mía. Sé que debe estar confundido, pero estoy seguro de que si lo piensa fríamente, se dará cuenta de que lo que ha hecho hoy era simplemente un impulso de agradecimiento. Comprenderá entonces que preferiría mantener las distancias y que esto no se repitiera. Necesita cierto espacio vital lejos de mi, al igual que yo de usted, porque creo que el director ha procurado tanto que nos llevemos bien, que hasta ha llegado a confundirnos a nosotros mismos.  
  
-De acuerdo profesor.-dijo Harry algo decepcionado, ya que el hecho de que Snape hubiera salido y le hubiera pedido que se sentara le había dado esperanzas. Aunque estuviera hablando con el hombre, no le miraba a los ojos- De todos modos gracias por la ayuda de hoy. No sé que hubiera hecho si no hubiera aparecido cuando me caí por la escalera.- Harry miraba a sus manos cogidas en un gesto nervioso y levantó la vista para encontrarse con los ojos del profesor.-Lo siento.  
  
Severus Snape escuchó admirado la madurez con la que Harry le contestó y se dijo que no había veinte años entre ellos, sino escasos centímetros. Dándose cuenta de la cercanía de Harry a él en todos los sentidos, y al ver tristeza y sentimiento en aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban fijamente, decidió enviar al mundo bastante lejos y se acercó para abrazar a Harry y darle un cálido y pasional beso en los labios que el joven entreabrió para recibir con felicidad al profesor. Harry acariciaba el cuello del profesor con el brazo correspondiente al lado del torso menos dañado por la caída y Snape colocó sus manos en las caderas de Harry, vigilando no hacerle daño como en el beso anterior.  
  
-Esto es una locura.- empezó el profesor al acabar el beso y apoyando su frente sobre la de Harry en un gesto cariñoso y poniendo su mano en el rostro del joven.  
  
-Prefiero estar loco y estar aquí contigo.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Bien, esto es todo, espero sus reviews, gracias por leer y recuerden que cambiaré el fic a la sección R para prevenir. Espero que os haya gustado y actualizaré en cuanto pueda. Hasta Pronto:  
  
MAITE ZAITUT  
(Miembro de la Orden Severusiana)


	12. Situaciones complicadas

HOLA:  
  
Bueno, aquí estoy después de demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero la verdad es que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y además me han pasado millones de cosas, todas juntas y revueltas. Pero bueno, al fin estoy aquí y tengo otro capítulo, que presento como mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto.  
  
NOTA 1: VOY A PONER EL FIC EN LA SECCI"N R, más que nada es porque no quiero que lo quiten de aquí con la caza de brujas que están haciendo. Espero que esto no sea un problema para los lectores, pero lo hago precisamente para poder seguir poniéndolo en esta página. Lamento las molestias!!!!  
  
NOTA 2: YA ES SLASH Así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por eso.  
  
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis.  
  
ELMERODEADOR: Gracias por el review, me hizo una ilusión que fuera tan largo... Bueno, a lo que íbamos, en este capítulo me tomé unas licencias que no había tenido en los anteriores, y creo que por eso te chocaron algunas alusiones, pero es que Dumbledore no sería él sin poner cierto toque a las cosas y los peluches eran lo que más le pegaba... Otra cosa, Harry es muy delgado, pero no es poca cosa! Además, yo también me he fijado en los otros fics y debo decirte que para mí si Harry es delgado lo será también en los lemmon. Creo que todos queremos que sea guapo y bien formado, pero creo que esa queja deberíamos enviarla a Rowling... Espero que te fueran bien las asignaturas y fueras a selectividad!!!!!!  
  
MIRUG: Lo siento por la serpiente de peluche, pero es que tenía que ponerla, creo que es muy típica de Albus Dumbledore, creo que es el toque suyo que le faltaba al regalo!!! Se enterarán de lo de los regalos tarde o temprano, pero creo que será tarde. Igualmente, se pelearán, no tanto, pero es que no puedo evitarlo, me encanta que se peleen y luego poder escribir las reconciliaciones!!!  
  
BARBIBLACK: Muchas gracias por el review!!! A mi también me, gusta la última frase, pero ya se sabe, Snape como siempre, a intentar resistirse!!  
  
ENIDE-KANT-BLACKBLUEFOX: Para enterarse de los regalos, todavía no se cuando ponerlo, pero para ellos da lo mismo, si es cuestión de pelearse para que su querida Maite tenga el placer de reconciliarles... Me encanta cuando se pelean!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PUPI-CHAN: La verdad es que son mas ricos los dos... gracias por el review!!!!  
  
PAULA MOONLIGHT: Uy!!! Lo de estos dos son las peleas, y luego las reconciliaciones, no se aburren la verdad. Lo de los regalos todavía no sé dónde ubicarlo, pero se darán cuenta, claro que si!  
  
KENDRA DUVOA: Muchas gracias por el review!!! Espero que te guste!!!  
  
NI€A: Dumbledore es el metomentodo por excelencia, pero es que me encanta!! Además sin el nada de esto hubiera sido posible.  
  
AKUMANA SAKURA: Siento mucho de verdad haceros esperara tanto tiempo, pero es que me pasa de todo, cada vez que quiero sentarme a escribir no puedo. Espero que te guste y como no, los regalos del entrometido de Dumbledore. Gracias por lo de Slasheaven, ya la conocía pero gracias por la recomendación, estoy empezando a poner la historia alli!  
  
GABY KINOMOTO: La verdad es que el fic no es ni por asomo R, pero si lo pongo ya, luego no tengo que cambiarlo, además, si es romance porque no iba a estar en la sección R¿? Muchas gracias por el review!  
  
MARLA: Gracias por seguir el fic! Bueno, creo que no van a dejar de tener problemas, de todos modos el de los regalos lo dejo para dentro de un tiempo, si no se me van a morir todo el día discutiendo.  
  
GALA SNAPE: Sí, los regalos los hizo Dumbledore, pero su razón no era precisamente que estos dos acabaran siendo pareja. Se enterarán de lo de los regalos, pero creo que en vez de enfadarse el uno con el otro, el blanco del cabreo será dumbie.  
  
MEIKO: Gracias a ti por el review y por leer lo que escribo. Los regalos son de dumbledore, pero es que el papel de entrometido que le dan en muchos fics me encanta. Tanto como un trauma no, pero lo mismo al descubrirlo, pues quieren matar al director. Siento la espera!  
  
BEA LOKIYA: Muchas gracias y espero que el capítulo nuevo sea de tu agrado!  
  
VELIA: Muchas gracias por el review, la verdad es que el pasado no tiene que reinar en sus vidas, el presente es lo que les debería importar y las dudas al garete!  
  
ICHAN: Muchas gracias por leerlo todo, me alegra de que te guste y sobretodo que te haya sorprendido. Tu review de verdad me ha alegrado mucho y a la vez me ha encantado, te estoy muy agradecida, son de esas cosas que te llegan al corazón, espero que te guste este también!  
  
SELENE SALAMANDER: Muchas gracias por el review! Bueno, aquí tienes en 12.  
  
ANNA RODRI: Tranquila, si estás loca has ido a dejarle un review a la indicada, que seguro que entre las dos al manicomio. Me gusta que te guste y siento la tardanza!!!  
  
-Eso ha sonado cursi- contestó el profesor apartándose como un rayo de Harry y hablando nuevamente con su usual frialdad. El joven, pese a que se sentía bien en sus brazos no se quejó, más bien se quedó algo desconcertado y contestó bastante enfadado por el tono. No pensaba que ir dando besos al profesor de pociones sin salir herido fuera fácil, pero el hecho de que el hombre le besara primero y luego reaccionara de esa manera no le encajaba con el comportamiento de una persona cuerda.  
  
-Pues eso ha sonado rancio- contestó bastante contrariado el alumno.  
  
-¿Para que has venido si piensas que soy un rancio?- preguntó el profesor enfadado, para la completa estupefacción de Harry, que pensaba que podrían hacer un alto en las hostilidades. Se suponía que como mínimo ahora se toleraban.  
  
-¡No he dicho que seas rancio! ¡Pero a veces lo pareces! Te digo lo que siento y tu me sueltas eso. Ni siquiera se como he podido creer que algo así funcionaría- dijo en su tono enfadado poniéndose aún más rojo. Si el beso había dejado su cara a la altura de un Weasley, el enfado que estaba teniendo no ayudaba bastante.  
  
-¡Bien!- respondió el hombre bruscamente  
  
-¡Bien! – repitió Harry en el mismo tono que el profesor, totalmente alucinado.  
  
-¡BIEN!- alzó la voz Snape un poco más que el otro.  
  
-¡BIEN!- Dijo Harry por encima de Snape y casi gritando.- ¡Así vamos bien!  
  
-¿Cómo que vamos? No hay nosotros. ¡Ha sido sólo un beso sin importancia!  
  
-¡Pues para ser un beso sin importancia te está sacando de tus casillas!  
  
-¡Pues no significa nada!  
  
-¡Sé lo que es un beso! Y sé que darnos uno no significa mucho, ¡Eso no va a hacernos olvidar el daño que nos hemos hecho o el rencor! No nos hace conocernos ni nos hace tener un "nosotros"- el tono de voz había llegado a límites insospechados.  
  
-¡Exacto! ¡Un beso no es nada!  
  
-¡No, no lo es! Pero no vas por la calle dándole esos besos a cualquiera. ¡Algo tiene que pasar para que me beses así!  
  
-¡Te he besado porqué tu me has besado primero!  
  
-¡Pues yo te he besado porque me sentía atraído por ti! ¿Vale? ¡Perdona pero si no sientes ni eso por mí mejor no me devuelvas el beso! Más que nada porqué se puede interpretar algo de interés por mí.-continuó fuera de si Harry, sabía que eso era cierto, sentía algo por él, seguramente más que una simple atracción, pero no iba a plantearlo ahora. - ¡No hay quien te entienda!  
-¡Pues anda que a ti! Hace dos días me odiabas y me echabas la culpa de todo lo que pasaba y ahora vienes aquí como si todo lo anterior se pudiera borrar!- continuó Snape.  
  
-He venido porque cuando supe por lo que habías pasado pensé que tú eras la única persona que podía entenderme. Yo... yo... ¡ME SENTÍ ATRAÍDO POR TI! ¿Vale?. No sé porqué pensé que podrías ayudarme. Pero lo sentí. Estaba completamente destrozado, por todo lo que me ha ocurrido y necesitaba... te necesitaba.- dijo pasando de la exasperación a la tristeza y aguantando una lágrima de amargura por si se había equivocado respecto a Severus.  
  
Pero pese a todo su cinismo, poco tacto y gran bocaza, Severus era un buen hombre y partiendo de la base de que no había matado o hecho gran daño a Harry desde el momento, también era un hombre enamorado, o a poco de estarlo y supo ver la desolación del corazón de Harry. Además, las palabras de Harry le hicieron sentir vivo de nuevo, sentirse querido y necesitado y por mucho que hubiera pasado casi toda su vida intentando negarlo, quería sentirse necesario para alguien Y lo sintió, sintió esas ganas irrefrenables de acogerle en sus brazos y decirle que nada malo pasaría, que el mundo se paraba cuando Harry entraba en la misma habitación de él. La máscara de cera que tantos años había conseguido mantener se estaba fundiendo al ver como Harry con sus palabras y sus actos, su virtudes y sus defectos había logrado algo que muy pocos habían conseguido. Severus se acercó y le apretó en un abrazo demandante, caluroso y protector.  
  
-Sé lo inverosímil que es esto. Sé lo difícil y extraño que es- comentó Harry con los ojos cerrados.  
  
-No lo sabes. No creo que llegues a tener ni la más mínima idea. Parece como si no supieras quién eres tú y quién soy yo- contestó separándole sabiendo los dos que si se mantenían demasiado tiempo juntos, el cuerpo del otro junto al propio no les dejaría demasiado margen para poder pensar fríamente o observar la situación.- Creo que... –dijo sin saber qué decir- ¡Merlín! Ya no sé ni lo que creo.  
  
Se sentaron cada uno a un lado del sofá, como dos niños castigados en el mismo lugar y sin poder hablarse. Hacía un momento su mente sólo estaba ocupada en la otra persona, pero los dos sabían muy bien que el mundo no se acababa en ellos dos ni en aquella mazmorra. Sus mentes eran un nido de pensamientos aparentemente inconexos que, sin lugar a dudas, acababan teniendo una unión lógica. Un mortífago y el futuro salvador del mundo mágico. Un profesor y un alumno. Una persona mayor de edad y un menor. El enemigo de James Potter y su hijo. Pero todo eso se reducía a un problema mucho más simple. Dos hombres que, aunque no se lo hubieran dicho a la persona que tenían delante o ni tan sólo lo supieran, estaban sinceramente enamorados y separados por demasiadas cosas.  
  
-Quizá mi conocimiento sobre muchas cosas es mínimo, pero sé demasiado quién soy yo y no me hace falta ver que es un hombre, es mayor que yo, mi profesor y un espía- dijo Harry con la voz extrañamente calmada, sabiendo que era lo que quería decir y dispuesto a expresarlo.  
  
-No es ni por asomo nada de eso. Ya he pasado una vez por esto, es demasiado difícil y yo no puedo soportarlo otra vez.- dijo Snape admitiendo su flaqueza ante Harry, la última persona ante la que hubiera querido hacerlo.  
  
-Escúcheme. Si esto es algo que pueda llevarse hacia delante, será difícil. Pero estoy acostumbrado, nada para mí ha sido nunca sencillo.- Explicó Harry poniéndose de lado, subiendo una pierna al sofá para ponerse mirando al profesor que giró su rostro para mirarle ante aquella confesión.  
  
-Tienes 16 años. Tu vida sólo puede tener un adjetivo, ¡corta!.- dijo Snape intentando eliminar la postura que él creía que Harry adoptaba para parecer un mártir. Aunque nunca admitiría que después de conocerle, aquella parecía más bien una postura melancólica, porqué el quería una vida fácil, con cariño y amor, algo de lo que nunca había disfrutado.  
  
-Yo diría que ha sido tan corta como intensa.  
  
-Pero eso da igual, lo que importa es que no debe repetirse, no debe ser por mucho que sea posible. ¿De acuerdo?- Severus intentaba deshacer el lío que tenía hecho entre su mente y su corazón. Era algo extraño, pero al igual que una vez antes le ocurrió, no podía evitar esa atracción que sentía, ese sentimiento que hacía mucho no ocupaba su estómago. Y era una paradoja que la persona que le hacía sentir aquello no era otra que Harry Potter, pero es que el muchacho, era adictivo.  
  
-Estoy completamente de acuerdo. Esto no debe repetirse, no debe ser. Pero que admita todo eso no significa que piense renunciar a ello.  
  
-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó el profesor con una ceja alzada. Era verdad que la respuesta de Harry le había dejado impresionado, parecía que sí quería, pero no quería. Harry le estaba volviendo loco.  
  
-Creo que esos besos han despertado muchas cosas tanto en usted como en mí- Ante las ganas de replicar de Severus, claramente contrariado y deseando negarlo, Harry alzó más la voz, para impedir que el otro no le dejara terminar.-No me refiero a amor profundo o cosas por el estilo. Eso es imposible con un beso. Pero mientras me besa no existe nada más que mucha felicidad, y eso es lo que necesito. He querido y he perdido demasiado como para renunciar a algo que me puede hacer feliz y creo que tú estás en el mismo caso. Sé que puedes entender esto, porque siento que es lo mismo que te pasa a ti. Extrañamente, eres la persona a la que más entiendo en todo este planeta y me entiende, y quiero sentirme así.  
  
-Esto es más que la cuestión de ser felices, esto es mucho más. Podría ser nuestro fin a manos del Señor Oscuro- dijo Snape sentándose mirando hacia el frente, con los codos colocados en las rodillas y la cabeza apoyada en las manos que estaban juntas bajo su barbilla.  
  
-Si mi destino es morir a sus manos quiero ser feliz hasta que ese día llegue. Así lo quiero yo y así lo querrían las personas a las que he perdido. No pienses que son ganas de pasarlo bien con el primero que pasa. No lo malinterpretes, me siento muy atraído por ti. Y si tú te sientes igual, no hay porque negarlo.- dijo Harry adoptando la misma posición del profesor, mirando al frente con la mirada ausente, como si estuviera divagando.  
  
-Sí hay un porqué. Esto es ilegal.- contestó Snape sopesando la madurez y coherencia de las respuestas de Harry.  
  
-Perdone, llevar la marca tenebrosa también es ilegal, pero nadie va a arrancarle la piel del antebrazo.- comentó Harry haciendo que el profesor pasara su mano sobre el antebrazo izquierdo.  
  
-No es lo mismo.  
  
-¿No lo es? Es más delito asesinar que tener una relación ilícita con alguien. Y con esto no quiero cuestionarte ni juzgarte, es de simple lógica.  
  
-Hablas demasiado- dijo Snape derrotado. Ya no podía dar más razones en contra de lo que sentía o dejaba de sentir hacia Harry, estaba claro que el más joven tenía las ideas claras, hasta más claras que él mismo.  
  
-Lo suficiente como para hacerte escuchar.- contestó Harry a la observación.  
  
-Nadie debe saber de esto ni de nada entre nosotros. Nadie. Soy un profesor y soy mayor...  
  
-Es lo más lógico, si se supiera sería una buena arma. Pero dentro de estas cuatro paredes no sirve mi nombre, no valen edades, profesiones o apellidos. No quiero ser Harry Potter, tener dieciséis años ni ser tu estudiante.  
  
-¿Eso significa que...- intentó decir el profesor, sin saber muy bien cómo llamar a lo que ellos dos tenían.  
  
-Supongo que nos damos una oportunidad- dijo Harry sentenciando la pelea-conversación que habían tenido en un momento.  
  
Snape colocó la pierna maltrecha de Harry sobre su regazo, para que reposara, antes de separarse para ir a la cena de Navidad. Querían pasar un rato juntos, pero sin tener ni idea de que hablar o como tratarse. Era algo extraña la situación, los dos, dispuestos a conocerse, pero sin poder dejar ver a nadie que lo hacían. Estaban dispuestos a conocerse sin prejuicios, pero los demás no mirarían esa relación sin prejuicios y sería peligroso para ambos. Después de un buen rato en silencio y cohibidos, Severus se dio cuenta de que era completamente irracional y que sí quería a Potter... Dios, y cómo quería a Potter. Lo había aceptado por fin, estaba enamorado de Harry. No pensaba dejarle ir  
  
-Esto es absurdo- dijo rompiendo el silencio y se acercó al lado de Harry.- ¡Me siento atraído por ti! ¿Vale?- y viendo la sonrisa de Harry debido a la terquedad y comportamiento del profesor, sobretodo riendo internamente por las salidas irracionales que tenía. Severus se acercó mucho más. - Y ahora mismo voy a besarte.  
  
Dulcemente se besaron con devoción, registrando en la mente los movimientos y caricias del otro, como si fuera un sueño del que se levantarían y que querrían recordar el resto de sus vidas. El beso iba profundizando mientras ambos se iban acercando el uno al otro, uniéndose en un abrazo cariñoso. Después de varios besos y la necesidad de separarse para respirar aire puro, Snape delineó desde los labios de Harry, la línea de la mandíbula con pequeños besos y llegó a la oreja, en la que sopló y le hizo cosquillas al joven que se movió para tapar la oreja atacada con su hombro, dejando el lado opuesto del cuello frente a Snape, que no dudó en empezar a recorrer con sus labios el trozo expuesto. Harry acariciaba la espalda del profesor y que con los ojos cerrados profería suaves gemidos entrecortados, que hacían perder el control a Severus. En el momento en que el profesor empezaba a meter las manos bajo el jersey de Harry, éste paró de inmediato.  
  
-No...-dijo separándose, y cogiendo de la mano al profesor.- Eso no...  
  
-Harry, no pensaba... no creas que íbamos a ir más lejos...  
  
-No... no es eso, es sólo que... no puedo... es mi...  
  
-Tranquilo... no te haría daño, no podría obligarte a ...  
  
-No, no es eso- y al ver que el profesor quería interrumpirle continuó rápidamente- Es que, verás... mi espalda... tiene algunas...  
  
Un fuerte golpe hizo que Harry pegara un bote del sofá y Snape se alertara de manera que sacó la varita al igual que Harry. Le hizo señas de que se quedara allí, no sería correcto ver salir a Potter rojo como un tomate y con la ropa mal puesta. Le hizo señas de que sería mejor que saliera de la salita y se marchara por la puerta que comunicaba al despacho del profesor. Antes de abrir, se arregló la túnica y con la varita en una mano, salió al medio del pasillo, con un enfado impresionante ¿Quién era el imbécil al que se le ocurría ir hacia Slytherin en ese momento? Ninguno de sus alumnos se había quedado, todos se habían ido a pasar las vacaciones en sus casas, de manera que seguramente estarían todos preparándose para la cena de Navidad ofrecida por los Malfoy. Ningún Slytherin sería tan tonto de quedarse en el colegio y no acudir a semejante acto social, ya que quién más quién menos, estaba dentro de los círculos de esa familia. Si no ibas, no eras nada.  
  
Al llegar al pasillo, vio que en el mismo lugar dónde antes había permanecido maldiciendo Harry al caer por la escalera, se encontraba un montón de túnicas azules claras con estrellitas y un sombrero a juego, de manera que la persona que había caído por las escaleras no era otra que Albus Dumbledore, director del colegio y a juzgar por la caída, se podría haber roto la crisma. Para la sorpresa del profesor, que se veía acompañándolo a San Mungo el director se levantó de un salto y se limpió la túnica. Cuando vio a Severus, le sonrió y se acercó a él felicitándole la Navidad.  
  
-¡Feliz Navidad Severus! ¿Te gustó mi regalo?- preguntó tan feliz como un niño pequeño.  
  
-Era muy bonito, gracias Albus.- contestó el profesor intentando tranquilizarse. Sabía que Dumbledore lo observaba todo y si no se apaciguaba e intentaba no pensar en la escenita que había llevado a cabo en su salita, todo estaría bien.  
  
-¿No piensas invitarme a tomar el té?- preguntó el hombre dejando a Snape lívido. No podía decirle a Albus que no, pero ahora quería estar unos minutos solo, antes de volver a Harry.  
  
-Bueno, me encantaría, pero todavía tengo que ducharme antes de la cena- mintió Severus, ya que se acababa de duchar.  
  
-Será solo un segundo, seguro que te dará tiempo a ducharte en un momento.- continuó en sus trece el director. -Venga, Severus, no seas así. Quién diría que me estás ocultando algo  
  
Severus Snape se quedó lívido. Albus Dumbledore sabía sobre lo ocurrido en su habitación hacía escasos momentos. Lo que Severus no sabía es que Dumbledore estaba convencido de que ellos dos habían hablado gracias a su plan perfecto para hacer que se llevaran bien, aunque hubiera tenido que mentir y hacer esos regalos para ellos. Igualmente, algo se escapaba del plan del director. Llevarse bien era la idea, no que empezaran una relación de pareja. Suplicó que por favor no lo supiera, pero aquello era complicado, el director lo sabía todo.  
  
-¿Yo?- preguntó Severus en su pose de actor, así que intento hacerse el aludido y sugerir que el profesor había insinuado que ocultaba cosas para la orden.- Sabes perfectamente Albus que soy una persona de confianza y que no ocultaría información para nadie. Pensaba que confiabas en mi persona. Así que lo siento, pero tengo que ducharme y además, quiero que sepas que si no confías en mi es problema tuyo.- Sin decir nada más salió hacia su habitación, aunque antes de cerrar la puerta, oyó al director decir:  
  
-¡Cada día estás más raro! ¡La confianza da asco!- dijo refiriéndose al comportamiento del profesor de pociones, era cierto que cuanta más confianza ganaban, el profesor parecía sacar su particular "simpatía" hacia él. Cuando el profesor salió de su campo de visión, sonrió particularmente feliz.- ¡Ha resultado!- Lo que no sabía era que había resultado demasiado bien.  
  
--  
  
-¡Harry! ¿Estás bien?- dijo Ginny al ver llegar a Harry a la sala común con la cara magullada y aún cojeando. De todos modos, el hecho de que Harry aún estuviera algo acalorado y nervioso, intentando que sus amigos no supieran lo que había ocurrido en las habitaciones de Snape, era lo que le hacía pensar a Ginny que el hombre le habría podido agredir. Era cierto que sólo habían sido caricias y besos, pero eso no sería aceptable para una persona cuerda. "Y yo estoy loco" se dijo Harry a si mismo.  
  
Los demás Gryffindors que se habían quedado esa Navidad le miraban con cara interrogante pero Harry solamente contestó un tímido sí y dijo que iría a cambiarse para la cena de Navidad, ya que todos los demás llevaban ya otras túnicas. Era lo normal entre los magos más jóvenes. Llevaban ropa muggle debajo, pero en lugar de llevar la túnica negra del colegio, llevaban otra diferente, de otro color, con otro corte.... Subió despacio las escaleras, maldiciendo una y otra vez la maldita escalera de las mazmorras. Podrían señalizarla con algún cartelito, como hacía la gente normal. Cuando se estiró boca arriba en su cama, por fin mostró la sonrisa de idiota que le había perseguido toda la tarde. Las mariposas que antes decía tener en el estómago se habían duplicado y sentía como si sólo su ropa le impidiera salir volando.  
  
-¿Harry?- preguntaron Ginny y Hermione abriendo con cuidado la puerta. Ambas entraron, Hermione llevaba una túnica azul, que hacía juego con la falda y la camisa que llevaba debajo, mientras que Ginny llevaba un jersey rojo y una falda vaquera, con una túnica vaquera y con bolsillos, que le daba un aire aún más desenfadado.  
  
-Dime- dijo Harry incorporándose y levantándose de un salto, aunque intentando en vano no mostrar la sonrisa idiota de su cara. Tan absorto estaba recordando lo que había pasado que le habían sobresaltado.  
  
-¿Ha sido él?- preguntó la más joven ante los nervios de Harry-Ya lo decía yo, estaba preocupada porque no subías. Pero pienso decírselo al director, ¡tú vas ofreciendo tus más sinceras disculpas y él se pone violento! Deberías denunciarle...  
  
-Ginny...  
  
-¡Ese hombre está enfermo!- continuó Hermione- Seguro que no te ha dejado ni explicarte. ¡Pero el del regalo tiene que haber sido él! Por lo que me ha dicho Ginny lo del peluche no cuadra mucho, pero si lo que pasó sólo lo sabemos nosotros y él...  
  
-Pero Hermione...  
  
-Sólo él puede haber enviado el regalo él. Pero eso no importa, ¡Se supone que se había disculpado! Lo lógico hubiera sido hablar con él, no pegarle...  
  
-¿Queréis callaros?-gritó exasperado Harry- No me ha pegado. Me he caído por las escaleras yo solito antes de llegar a verle y él me ha ayudado. Y tú Ginny, ¡Eres una cotilla! ¡Te lo había dicho a ti, no a medio Hogwarts!  
  
-¿Así que yo cuento como medio Hogwarts?- preguntó Hermione con los brazos en jarras mirando a Harry con fingido enfado.  
  
-¡No! Pero quería explicártelo yo ¡Yo!- dijo en tono de reproche a Ginny.  
  
-Lo siento, pero es que Hermione me ha obligado.- dijo mintiendo un poco Ginny.  
  
-¡Oye!- se quejó la aludida  
  
-Bueno, no, ¡tenía que decírselo por si te pasaba algo!-continuó Ginny intentando excusarse.  
  
-A buenas horas te llega a ti el sentido común.- el contestó Harry.  
  
- Eso da igual, lo que quiero saber es que ha pasado con Snape.- preguntó Hermione  
  
-Nada- dijo Harry con la boca pequeña y bastante rojo.-Hemos hablado.  
  
-¿Y esperas que me lo crea? ¿Con esa cara que pones?- preguntó la Ginny- A ver, ¡desembucha!  
  
-Bueno, hemos hablado de Dumbledore, del castigo... y...  
  
-¿y?- preguntó con interés la más joven de las chicas que estaban ahora sentadas en la cama mientras Harry buscaba su ropa para la cena.  
  
-Pues... ¡NADA!- contestó Harry aún más rojo.  
  
-Uno no se pone rojo por nada...-dijo Hermione intentando sacar algo en claro de aquello. Aunque tenía sus sospechas del comportamiento de su amigo con Snape durante las semanas anteriores.  
  
-Yo... él... es decir, Nosotros nos...Joder, que difícil. Prometedme que nadie va a saber de esto.  
  
-No, no diremos nada, y Ginny mucho menos, si no se queda como Marietta.- dijo Hermione recordando el hechizo del año pasado en la lista del ED.  
  
-Nos besamos.-dijo en un susurro Harry mirando de reojo a sus amigas.- Es decir yo le besé y él me besó y... Dios, me estoy volviendo loco.- continuó Harry tapándose la cara con las manos.  
  
El momento de silencio que corresponde a todo shock que se precie, se apoderó de la habitación. Después del silencio inicial, Ginny empezó a pegar saltos por la habitación ante la atónita mirada de Harry y Hermione.  
  
-Bueno, eso es lo que querías ¿no? Quiero decir, que tú sientes algo y si él también lo siente...-dijo Ginny más feliz que un niño con zapatos nuevos.  
  
-No es tan sencillo-dijo Hermione- Era mortífago, trabaja para la orden y es espía. Además es profesor... y los dos sois hombres... es complicado, tus padres, Sirius...  
  
-Hermione, por favor, no me lo recuerdes, sé que esto es inverosímil. No sé que locura nos ha llevado a esto, pero es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que me siento feliz. Él me puede comprender y me atrevería a decir que siente cierta empatía por mí...  
  
-Al menos eso en Snape es mucho...-dijo sonriendo Ginny y ante la mirada de los otros dos continuó- Si somos sinceros Snape no parece una persona que vaya a declararte amor eterno bajo la luz de la luna y darte un anillo...  
  
-Mira Harry, cariño. Veo muchos problemas. Si es lo que has decidido me parece bien, pero no quiero que sufras. A lo mejor Snape tiene cosas que los demás no sabemos ver, o que no quiere dejar ver. Aunque se haya comportado como un bastardo- y ante la cara de Harry, Hermione hizo inciso- y no he dicho que lo sea, puede ser la persona de tu vida.  
  
-Bueno Harry, nos vamos para que te cambies y te pongas guapo para tu enamorado- Se despidió Ginny riendo y esquivando una almohada tirada con mucho tino por el chico. Desde el umbral de la puerta saludó con la mano y gritó como en los partidos de Quidditch- ¡Rogamos no arrojen objetos al terreno de juego!  
  
-No tardes Harry. Te esperamos en la sala común- comentó Hermione siguiendo a la más joven escaleras abajo.  
  
--  
  
Harry se decidió por llevar unos tejanos negros y un jersey verde con la palabra Quidditch bordada en la espalda en color dorado. No quería arreglarse mucho, pero tampoco quería ir como un indigente, así que se puso una túnica negra encima e intentó arreglar algo su pelo, lo que fue imposible. Se quitó la férula y movió el pie, ya casi ni le dolía. Al llegar al comedor, casi cae del pasmo. Snape llevaba la túnica que le había regalado Dumbledore, junto con una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro. Estaba guapo, muy guapo pensó Harry y maldijo interiormente a quién les había interrumpido aquella tarde.  
  
La cena fue amena y divertida, sobretodo por el director, que estaba dispuesto a animar a todo el mundo y que se divirtió de lo lindo viendo al profesor de pociones, que siempre iba de negro, dejar por primera vez aquel color aparcado y aparecer con ropa que sin duda le favorecía mucho más. Cuando hubieron acabado, los más jóvenes pusieron música con el permiso de los profesores. Había algunos compañeros de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, de cuarto, quinto y sexto, pero aún contando con los gryffindors que quedaban, no serían más de 20. Harry miraba a sus amigos bailar, y con la excusa del accidente, no tuvo que hacerlo él. Vio levantarse al profesor Snape y casi sin aliento, observó como se acercaba hacia él. Sentía las mariposas otra vez en su estómago, pero tuvo una gran decepción cuando Severus pasó por su lado sin mirarle y salió del gran comedor.  
  
Ya algo amargado y cansado, además de extrañado, se levantó decidido a irse. Cogió su capa, que había colocado colgando del respaldo de su silla.  
  
-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó Hermione que iba a sentarse con Ron y Neville.  
  
-Sí, estoy cansado y después de caerme me duele todo el cuerpo. Me iré a dormir.  
  
-¿Quieres que te acompañe?- preguntó Ron por si le costaba mucho subir las escaleras.  
  
-No, no es necesario, puedo solo. Bueno, hasta mañana.- Intentó que su tono fuera casual y alegre, pero el deje de amargura de su voz debido a la actitud de Snape estaba latente. Se puso sin ganas la túnica y metió las manos en los bolsillos. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar un pequeño trozo de pergamino en uno de ellos. Lo sacó y desdobló con auténticas ansias:  
  
_ Harry, ve al invernadero uno cuando salgas. Te espero allí.  
S.S.  
_  
Harry se sentía como una colegiala, mientras corría para ver a Severus en los invernaderos con esa sonrisa boba que parecía perseguirle. Llegó allí casi sin aliento. Abrió la puerta con cuidado, ese era el primer invernadero al que había entrado nunca, cuando tenía once años y empezaron las clases de herbología. Severus le esperaba sentado encima de la mesa de trabajo.  
  
-Hola- dijo tímidamente el más joven.  
  
-Hola.- contestó el profesor, haciendo una seña a Harry para que se sentara a su lado.  
  
-Me gusta esa túnica- comentó de nuevo Harry, otra vez cortado por la situación.  
  
-Albus Dumbledore- dijo Snape como toda respuesta.  
  
-Ya me parecía a mí que no podías tener tan buen gusto- dijo Harry risueñamente, sin saber qué hacer.  
  
-Bueno, mírame, estoy en el invernadero contigo, no tengo buen gusto- comentó Snape intentando molestar al más joven.  
  
-¡Oye!- gritó Harry enfadado, dándole amistosamente en el brazo.- ¡Tú tampoco eres la Venus!  
  
-Entonces somos tal para cual- dijo Snape mirando a Harry y sin poder detenerse continuaron dónde lo dejaron aquella tarde.  
  
everus acomodó a Harry sobre la mesa de trabajo y se puso sobre él, besándolo con avidez y fruición, a lo que Harry respondió de la misma forma, asiéndose al cuerpo del profesor. La túnica de Harry ya se había despegado de su cuerpo cuando el profesor volvió a introducir las frías manos bajo la camisa de Harry haciendo que el otro tuviera escalofríos. Harry procuró deshacerse de la bonita túnica del profesor y ambos intentaron quitar al otro la camisa. Snape se agachó a darle un pequeño beso en el ombligo a Harry, un acto inconsciente pero reflejo de los recuerdos que le invadían.  
  
Cuando Harry sintió los labios del profesor en su ombligo, sintió una punzada de cosquillas y no pudo evitar convulsionarse intentando no reír, pero aquello le fue imposible y empezó a reírse incontrolablemente, ante la mirada atónita del profesor ante él.  
  
-¿Tienes cosquillas?- preguntó atónito el profesor, apoyado en sus manos, una a cada lado de Harry, que le miraba desde arriba.  
  
Harry asintió mirando al profesor esperando una respuesta, a lo que el profesor se acercó y le besó aún más desesperadamente, con más cariño y le abrazó todavía más fuerte.  
  
-Ven Luna, quería enseñarte algo.- la voz de Neville llegó a Harry muy lejana y el joven ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello hasta que procesó la información, cosa bastante complicada cuando estaba sintiendo el cuerpo del profesor, su piel contra la suya propia.  
  
-Neville- dijo Harry separando sus labios de los del profesor.  
  
-¿Longbottom?- preguntó extrañado el profesor, sin saber porque Harry había dicho su nombre cuando estaban juntos y una extraña oleada de celos se apoderó de él.  
  
-Sí, corre vístete. He oído a Neville fuera, hablando con alguien.- aclaró Harry mientras recogía su túnica y de la mano del profesor se escondía detrás de la mesa.  
  
-¡Mataré a Longbottom!  
  
Agazapados el uno contra el otro, y sintiendo sus manos unidas, Harry y Severus esperaron a que Neville y Luna entraran al invernadero, y se situaran en el lado opuesto. Harry rogaba que por favor no les vieran, no sabría que decirle a su amigo. Finalmente, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos, Snape le estiró de la mano para salir de allí cuanto antes, porque Neville Longbottom se estaba declarando a Luna Lovegood y eso era algo que el profesor de pociones no podría soportar. Al llegar a las escaleras del hall del castillo, se separaron. Mientras Harry subía por las escaleras, rogando por que Ron no le hubiera echado de menos, no sabía si matar a Neville o darle un premio. Quería llegar lejos con Severus, pero no tan deprisa, necesitaba su tiempo y además, no quería que Severus viera el estado de su espalda, o al menos quería hablarlo con él.  
  
--  
  
MAITE ZAITUT 


	13. Ataque

HOLA:

Bueno, aquí estoy después de demasiado tiempo sin actualizar, pero la verdad es que mi inspiración se fue de vacaciones y además me han pasado millones de cosas, todas juntas y revueltas. Empecé el nuevo curso en la universidad y casi no podía ni respirar. Pero bueno, al fin estoy aquí y tengo otro capítulo, que presento como mis disculpas por haber tardado tanto.   
NOTA 1: Siento mucho no poder contestar a los reviews, pero gracias a una intervención divina ( si lo estás leyendo sabes k va por ti) me ha recodado que ya iba siendo hora de actualizar. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!!! Sé que soy una desconsiderada y que además de ponerlo tarde no contesto a la gente que hace que escribir sea para mi todavía más que el simple placer de poner palabras en un papel. PARA TODOS VOSOTROS QUE HACEIS QUE ESTO SEA POSIBLE!   
NOTA 2: YA ES SLASH Así que si no te gusta, si puede herir tu sensibilidad o algo por el estilo hazte un favor a ti mismo y hazme uno a mí y no lo leas si puede representarte un problema. No quiero que nadie critique el fic por eso.   
Disclaimer: Todos los personajes utilizados son propiedad de J.K.Rowling y no son usados con ánimo de lucro, así que no me demandéis. 

El día anterior se había sentido feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo, pero no se había sentido completo. La relación que se había establecido entre él y Snape era meramente práctica, por pura necesidad. Harry necesitaba a alguien que le diera la protección que no había tenido nunca y Snape necesitaba olvidar de algún modo su pasado. Esperaba tener una relación de confianza, amistad y preocupación, que era claramente lo que ambos merecían, (la relación era prácticamente la necesidad de no estar solos) pero cada vez que se encontraban en una habitación, toda coherencia y todo lo que Harry había pensado se esfumaba y se tiraban, literalmente, el uno encima del otro. No era que tuviera miedo de ese tipo de contacto, era una tontería decir que una relación pudiera prescindir de sexo, del mismo modo que una relación únicamente sexual, caía por su propio peso.

De todos modos, aunque aceptara el sexo con Severus como la cosa más normal del mundo entre dos personas, para ello era necesaria la convivencia, la intimidad, la confianza entre ellos dos antes de nada y bueno... SER UNA PAREJA. Puesto que su relación no había llegado a ese cierto entendimiento, pensaba que debía esperar. Además, se le hacía extraño perder la virginidad con una persona que no sabía si quería. Bueno, lo cierto era que se estaba convenciendo de que no le quería, porque Severus conscientemente no sentía nada por él. Sólo habían empezado aquello porque el profesor no pudo evitar besar a Harry, pero era sólo la tensión sexual la que le había hecho dar el paso, no un sentimiento hacia Harry. Por eso ahora intentaba evitar sentir algo. Severus le había encandilado, con su manera de hacer, siendo misterioso y con su apariencia de bastardo. ¡Sólo eso! Por mucho que Ginny y Hermione dijeran, **NO** **ESTABA ENAMORADO.** Su relación era simplemente lujuriosa, lo había intentado dejar claro el profesor. Y hacer el amor con Severus debía ser un acto de cariño, de intimidad, y de eso no tenían. ¡El amor se hacía por amor!

El profesor siempre había sido un hombre frío y acertadamente, Harry suponía que no debía ser fácil para él sentir o decir lo que sentía. Igualmente, para Harry sería demasiado complicado expresar ese sentimiento cuando nunca nadie se lo había expresado a él. Toda la vida había esperado un "te quiero" maternal y nunca lo había obtenido, de modo que para él era casi imposible pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Si no se habían dicho que se querían era porque no lo sentían ¿Verdad? La relación era de apoyo silencioso, una tregua entre ellos, aunque aceptaban todo el lado del contacto físico, no tenía que haber implicación sentimental.

Pero había una cosa todavía mucho más urgente para Harry: no sabía como reaccionar ante Severus cuando estuvieran rodeados de gente. Se sentía rarísimo al intentar esconder algo entre ellos dos, sabía que era imprescindible que nadie supiera nada, y ni siquiera quería pensar en como se pondría Severus al saber que sus dos amigas lo sabían. Apreciaba el gesto del pergamino en el bolsillo por la noche y esperaba por su salud mental que eso ocurriera más veces. Eran pequeños detalles que le hacían saber que aunque no pudiesen mirarse por miedo a ser descubiertos, él estaba presente en la mente de Severus. Esperaba que no fuera una patraña del profesor para hacerle abrirse de piernas. Igualmente, estaba fascinado por todo lo que le rodeaba y el tema del violín sería una de sus primeras preguntas. Esperaba que con el tiempo, Severus tuviera suficiente confianza para tocar el violín ante él.

-¡Buenos días!- se acercó Harry a la cama de Ron, metiendo la cabeza entre los doseles de la cama de su amigo y gritando en su oreja. Ronald Weasley pegó un salto casi tocando el techo y se sentó cogiendo la varita con la mano dispuesto para el ataque.

-¡Anda, guarda eso antes de que me saques un ojo!- reía Harry ante la cara de estupefacción en su amigo. Aunque no todo fuera como habría deseado, no podía evitar ser feliz.

-Eso es la venganza, ¿Verdad?- preguntó rascándose el pelo con la mano izquierda .

-Sí, por todas las veces que me lo has hecho tu.

-Rencoroso- contestó Ron.

Harry respondió con una sonrisa sincera, la más sincera que había visto Ron en la cara de su amigo en mucho tiempo, así que intentó meter la baza, para hacer que su amigo se sonrojara.

-¡Uy! Si sumamos que ayer cuando vine a dormir no estabas y la sonrisa de esta mañana... Se me ocurren varias cosas sobre lo que estuviste haciendo ayer por la noche.- dijo Ron alzando varias veces las cejas en su expresión que intentaba ser de intriga..

-¡No seas imbécil Ron!- Dijo Harry sin poder ocultar la amplia sonrisa que traía y confirmando la teoría de su mejor amigo.

-A ver, si hacemos cuentas, Hermione no fue, porque sino te mato, Ginny no se separa de Dean ni aunque la maten, las de otros cursos no cuentan así que...

-Ron., no te embales que te veo venir...- dijo Harry acostumbrado a las teorías tontas de Ron, que eran igual de disparatadas que el pelirrojo.

-¡LUNA LOVEGOOD!- Gritó Ron, a la vez que Neville Longbottom salía del baño, el cual sonrió contento.

-¿Ya lo sabéis? Ayer le pedí a Luna que fuera mi novia ¡Y me dijo que sí!- comentó con la misma sonrisa de tonto de Harry.

-¿Entonces?- se giró Ron para ver a Harry y encontrando nada, porque el moreno estaba entrando el baño y encerrándose dentro, evitando las indiscretas preguntas de su mejor amigo. -¡Harry! ¡No podrás esconderte por siempre!

Mientras desayunaban, Harry iba respirando profundamente reteniéndose de lanzarle un_ "silentio" _a su amigo por pesado. Entre que estaba histérico al saber que el profesor estaba en la mesa de al lado, junto con Dumbledore, que era una persona a la que no se le escapaba nada y que Ron no paraba de molestarle, preguntándole en voz baja sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior se estaba volviendo loco. Y para colmo, el pelirrojo, al ver las sonrisas y expresiones de complicidad de su amiga y de su hermana, había empezado a hablar más alto todavía.

-Ron ¡O te callas o me voy! – Dijo enfadado Harry.

-En teoría debería estar enfadado yo, que se supone que eres mi amigo y no me quieres contar nada- Intentaba presionar Ron haciendo chantaje emocional.

-¡Pero que quieres que te diga si no pasó nada! Me iba a ir a dormir porque me encontraba mal y luego decidí que sería mejor que me diera un poco el aire.- intentaba por todos los medios parecer creíble Harry, mientras Severus Snape fingía escuchar lo que le decía Minerva McGonagall, pero estaba atento a cada una de las palabras que Harry le decía a su mejor amigo.

Gracias al cielo, el correo de la mañana llegó con los ejemplares de el profeta, las cartas de las familias y una extraña carta para Harry, sin remitente y solo con su nombre.. El Gryffindor estallaba de felicidad cuando la abrió asegurándose de que nadie la pudiera leer.

_"Espero que Weasley no te esté dando muchos problemas" _

Si bien no era una carta de amor, bueno, ni siquiera era una carta con tan sólo una línea, hizo que las mariposas del estómago de Harry volvieran a despertar y que sus ojos brillaran. Sólo las dos chicas más observadoras pudieron advertirlo y también la tímida mirada de reojo que Harry lanzó al profesor. Hermione se sintió secretamente aliviada, parecía que Harry le importaba al profesor y si Harry era feliz, ella no era nadie para impedirlo. Pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese pasar, de la fidelidad del profesor a Dumbledore, de que Harry se enamorara perdidamente...

Aquella misma tarde, Harry estaba bastante asqueado. En el sofá de enfrente Ginny y Dean se estaban dando el lote, el uno encima del otro y podrían haber vendido entradas, porque la verdad era que esos dos montaban un espectáculo. Para la salud de Thomas, Ron y Hermione habían ido a hacer ronda de prefectos, porque eran los dos que se habían quedado y Dumbledore insistía en que los alumnos no fueran solos por los pasillos. Igualmente en el sofá de al lado, Neville y Luna, a la que habían colado deliberadamente en la sala, estaban en su propio mundo, uno sentado al lado del otro. La joven tenía su espalda y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Neville y hablaban con susurros y risas ahogadas. Decidió salir de allí si quería preservar su salud mental y acabar el maldito ensayo que la profesora McGonagall les había enviado. Salió con los libros y todas sus cosas hacia la biblioteca y estuvo cerca de un cuarto de hora allí, pero no podía concentrarse. Si antes había pensado que era por el ambiente de la sala común ahora tenía claro que era porque no podía dejar de pensar en Severus y en lo que por la noche habría podido ser.

Quería verle aunque solo fuera por un momento, aunque fuera solo para decirle algo sobre su "frasecita" de la mañana. Tenía tantas ganas de ir y estar con él unos momentos, que se decidió, iría a las mazmorras, si luego el profesor le echaba a patadas... bueno, esperaba que no lo hiciera... Siempre podía decirle que había ido para estudiar tranquilo, porque en su sala común no podía. Se plantó en un momento ante el cuadro que reflejaba una tormenta, ahora estaba en su dilema de siempre. Tenía los nervios en el estómago y no sabía que hacer. Había bajado para entrar pero podía ser que Severus no estuviera o que no quería que le molestaran o que no podía oírle o que estaba en la ducha y no podía salir... Rápidamente desechó el último pensamiento, lo que quería era tranquilizarse, no concentrar sus nervios en la zona de la entrepierna. Además, tenía el chichón que le había hecho Peeves, si no hacía algo, habría puesto en peligro su vida para nada.

Se decidió por dar unos pequeños golpes en el marco y esperar, si no salía nadie, simplemente se volvería a la biblioteca o iría a buscar a Ron y Hermione. Finalmente levantó el brazo y cerró el puño justo en el mismo momento en que la puerta se abría y Severus se plantaba en el quicio con su sonrisa de sorna.

-¿Venías a verme o es que te gusta el cuadro?- preguntó para incomodar a Harry.

-Me gusta más tu "cordial" sentido del humor.- Dijo con el tono más irónico que pudo y con cara de fastidio Harry, intentando por todos los medios no parecer intimidado y tener a mano respuestas para todo.

-Entonces supongo que lo verás mejor si está cerrado ¿No? Buenas tardes- Dijo Severus medio cerrando la puerta en sus narices y poniéndose él en el espacio que quedaba abierto impidiendo la entrada o la visión a Harry de la habitación.

-Déjame pasar. ¿Sabes que casi muero para llegar hasta aquí?- dijo Harry pensando en el incidente con Peeves, que quiso tirarle un busto en la cabeza

Severus respondió levantando la ceja izquierda y mirando fulminantemente a su alumno, antes de abrir completamente la puerta y dejarle entrar en al habitación, más que nada porque lo mejor es que nadie viera a Harry entrar en su habitación. Ante esta mirada Harry había sentido como se derretía ante su profesor

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías?- preguntó Severus sentándose en el sofá en el que antes había estado, juzgando por la manta y el libro que estaban allí. Riendo interiormente ante la expresión del más joven.

-Es que las hormonas adolescentes se habían desatado en la sala común y no podía hacer mis deberes de transformaciones.- comentó Harry tomando asiento, sintiéndose extrañamente cómodo ante la presencia del profesor y estando en sus dominios.

Severus, aunque no estaba molesto por la presencia del otro, no pensaba sentarse en el sofá, subir las piernas, taparse con la manta y continuar leyendo, era demasiado privado hacer aquello como para que Harry le viera, todavía no tenían ese tipo de confianza. De modo que se levantó y se dispuso a doblar la manta con la varita y envió el libro con un movimiento ágil de la misma, a la estantería de la pared.

-¿Y tus hormonas adolescentes?- preguntó Severus con cierto aire de superioridad, pero a la vez con risa disimulada para hacerle pensar en lo que ocurría cada vez que se encontraban. Además, no se equivocaba al pensar que Harry había ido allí para estar con él, de una forma u otra, de la misma manera que él mismo se admitía que deseaba estar en compañía de Harry.

-¿Y las tuyas?- preguntó descaradamente Harry, haciéndole saber que todo entre ellos dos, era cosa de dos, y si se tiraban el uno encima del otro, era por voluntad de ambos.

-Aprendes deprisa, por algo así en clase te hubiera quitado 10 puntos- comentó Severus con una mueca que pretendía ser una casi sonrisa, que no pasó desapercibida para Harry.

-Bueno, te tengo a ti de maestro, y esto es como en clase. O progreso o muero en el intento.- Dijo Harry imitando a Severus Snape.

-Ja, ja, ja- rió irónicamente Snape.- Mis clases no son peligrosas. Lo tengo todo controlado.

-No, las clases no, pero tu...

-Cuidado con lo que decimos...- interrumpió en tono de advertencia. Estar juntos de aquella manera tan extraña no significaba poder tener ese tipo de acercamiento. No debían meterse el uno en las acciones del otro

-Bueno, quería decir que no lo serán para ti. Recuerda que tengo a Neville sentado delante- Comentó Harry. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, pero quizá si solo le decía su opinión, no habría problema.

-Eso es culpa del incompetente de tu amigo- continuó el profesor.

-No, eso no es culpa suya. El quiere hacerlo bien, si tu no le pusieras tan nervioso dando vueltas y haciendo ruiditos de desaprobación cada vez que...- intentó argumentar Harry recordando una conversación con Neville hacía un par de días.

-Creo que no estás aquí para criticar mi manera de enseñar. Ponte a hacer lo que tengas que hacer y luego vete.-dijo como un torbellino Snape en su tono más frío. Nadie le decía que tenía que hacer. NADIE.

-¡Yo no te critico! Era sólo mi opinión- contestó Harry ante la reacción del otro

-¡Pues guárdatela para quien la quiera!-acabó el profesor dejando a Harry sin habla. Pero el más joven, como sabía bien que el profesor se estaba enfadando y luego no habría manera de hacerle entrar en razón hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

Se levantó, se acercó a él corriendo y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarle con fruición y fuerza. Snape se quedó un momento quieto y, estupefacto, colocó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Harry y la apretó contra sí, como si quisiera demostrarle lo enfadado que estaba. Aunque besarse era una forma bastante más placentera de discutir. De ese modo empezaron a luchar para ver quién obtenía el control del beso, sabiendo que quien lo consiguiera se llevaría el gato al agua en esa discusión. Cuando el beso fue demasiado largo para continuarlo, Severus consiguió el control bajando sus manos hasta el trasero de Harry y pellizcándolo.

-Pero ¡Serás Troll!- dijo Harry separándose.- ¡El pellizco que me has dado pedazo de cacho de troll!

-No seas exagerado enano, como si nadie nunca te hubiera pellizcado.- continuó Snape casi riendo por la espontaneidad de las palabras de Harry. Necesitaba a alguien así de joven y obstinado en su vida. Severus descansó sus dos manos otra vez en el trasero de Harry

-¡No soy enano!- dijo enfadado Harry

-Bueno, precisamente no lo decía por la edad – dijo sabiendo que eso era precisamente lo que odiaba Harry, ser demasiado joven para unas cosas y demasiado mayor para otras.-. Eres un esmirriado.

-Pues tú eres un troll- dijo ronroneando Harry apoyado en el pecho- Y no me quejo.

-Pobre de ti si te quejas- continuó Snape- Bueno, pero, ¿Tú no habías venido a estudiar?

-Si, bueno, pero eso puede esperar... ¿No?- Dijo dubitativo Harry, disfrutando del abrazo protector y a la vez demandante del profesor.

-Ciertamente...-dijo el profesor bajando la cabeza para besar a Harry. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no estaba con nadie y bueno, Harry era un joven guapo, que se le entregaba, pero no quería llevar las cosas demasiado deprisa. Cuando estaba a milímetros de la boca del otro, se dio cuenta de la cercanía entre los dos cuerpos y su organismo empezó a reaccionar. Se sintió tremendamente avergonzado por ello, no sabía si Harry quería tener ese tipo de relaciones y sintió como si le estuviera decepcionando. Se separó bruscamente intentando controlar sus impulsos..- Bueno, creo que en esta mesa tienes suficiente espacio...

Harry, que había cerrado la boca y abierto los ojos, observó el sonrojo en las mejillas del profesor y se quedó mirándole con los ojos desorbitados, sin entender. Cogió sus cosas y se sentó a la mesa. Empezó a leer el libro de transformaciones y anotar en el pergamino los datos más importantes. Severus había rescatado su libro y estaba sentado en el sofá, ya habiendo tranquilizado su respiración. El hombre mayor se dio cuenta de que la pluma de Harry había dejado de rasgar el pergamino y que no oía el rumor de las páginas pasando. Sabía que Harry se estaba proponiendo hablar con él y decidió afrontarlo él primero.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó cerrando su libro y girándose para mirar a Harry sobre el respaldo del sofá.

-¿Por qué no me has besado?- preguntó demandante y directo Harry, harto de una de cal y una de arena.

-No respondas a una pregunta con otra- dijo displicente Severus.

-No evites mis preguntas. ¡Respóndeme! - dijo Harry casi en una exigencia.,

-No me des órdenes.- dijo con la mirada que solía aterrar a todos sus alumnos.

-Contéstame entonces- continuó en sus trece Harry atenuando el tono implacable que había usado antes. Si quería sacar algo en claro, estaba seguro de que con este tono era imposible.

-No te he besado porque tenías que hacer cosas, luego nunca entregas los deberes.

-¡Sí los entrego! Además un beso no dura diez años. No es una buena excusa.- Dijo Harry mirándole receloso por encima de la montura de las gafas.

-¡Siempre tienes que saberlo todo! Eres un incordio.- Dijo Severus casi derrotado- Está bien, es que yo... no quería que fuera tan sólo un beso.

La realidad golpeó a Harry de la misma manera que siempre y se sintió muy tonto ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta? La persona que le abrazaba estrechamente estaba sufriendo un calentón y no sólo no se había dado cuenta, sino que se había sentido rechazado. ¿Rechazado? Pero si lo que había pasado era precisamente lo contrario...

-Entonces estabas... ehm... ¿excitado?- Y Harry rió ante la repentina timidez del otro hombre. Tenía 36 años y se sonrojaba cuando hablaban de sexo. Nunca dejaría de asombrarle. Al verle con esa actitud controladora y fría nadie pensaría que hubiera algún tema que no pudiera tratar como si una clase de pociones se tratara.

-No te rías- dijo volviendo al tono amenazador de siempre.

– No me río. Eso es normal... creo. A mi me pasa a veces cuando estoy contigo. La verdad es que me deprimiría si no fuera capaz de causarte un poco de excitación.

-No es...

-Sí, es eso. Es que piensas que como yo no se si quiero esperar o no y no puedes controlarte del todo eres un pederasta. Y eso no es así, estoy aquí porque quiero. Además, piensa por ejemplo en la hermana de Blaise Zabini

-¿Qué pinta ahora la hermana de Blaise Zabini?-Preguntó Severus Snape extrañado y cansado de las salidas de Harry.

-Bueno, a ella la prometieron con un hombre de 40 a los 16 y a los 18, cuando salió de Hogwarts tuvo que casarse aunque no quisiera. Ese hombre sí era un pederasta.- dijo con cara de repugnancia Harry.

Se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado y se arrodilló en el suelo, frente al profesor que estaba sentado en el sofá. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas del mayor, a lo que el profesor apoyó sus codos al lado de los de Harry, y la cabeza en sus manos, para estar cerca de la cara del más joven.

-Cada día me sorprendes más, ¿Lo sabías? No esperaba que fueras tímido respecto a esto...

-Cállese, Potter.- dijo Snape juntando su frente con la del joven y al tocar su frente con la de Harry notó el calor que emanaba de la cicatriz. -Está ardiendo- comentó el profesor tocando con las yemas de los dedos el rayo en la frente de Harry.

-Sí, es lo más normal. Molesta un rato pero se pasa enseguida. La Sra. Pomfey me medica para que no lo note.-comentó Harry con la mirada ausente, pensando en la cicatriz.

-Debe ser una gran carga...- comentó Severus haciendo que Harry se estirara en el sofá para apoyar la cabeza del joven en su regazo y acariciarle el pelo.

-No más que la que llevas tú en el brazo. No me creo más víctima que tú.- dijo suavemente.

-Preferiría no tener que hablar de eso.

-Bien. No hablaremos... si no... si no quieres, pero... ¿Sabes una cosa?- comentó demasiado lentamente Harry.

-No. Dime.- le incitó a responder el profesor.

-Yo preferiría que... que no peleásemos..., me siento como... como si... peleara conmigo mismo...

-¿Tienes sueño?- preguntó Severus para acompañar a Harry a sus habitaciones si era necesario. Pero nadie contestó. Harry se había quedado dormido en su sofá.

Severus sonrió recordando la última vez que había estado así con otro hombre. Había sido un mes antes de la que tenía que haber sido su boda. Habían ido a hacer la última prueba de las túnicas y a acabar de decidir las flores que querían para los adornos florales del local. Lo decidían entre los dos, pero era Sylvanus el que tenía la última palabra en todo. Jamás había podido negarle nada. Habían llegado al piso que tenían la parte mágica de Londres, cerca del Callejón Diagon y se habían sentado ambos en aquella posición, haciendo planes para su nueva vida. La casita que habían comprado en un barrio muggle, para poder vivir apartados de los problemas del mundo mágico. Los dos hijos que querían tener: Ephram y Bryer. No recordaba nada de eso hasta hacía tan sólo un instante. Lo había borrado para siempre de su memoria. El último sábado que pasaron juntos antes del asesinato de su futuro marido. Los recuerdos se agolpaban en su mente y le hacían sentir enfermizo y mareado.

Severus se levantó del sofá dejando cuidadosamente a Harry apoyado en los cojines. Tenía que olvidar, no vivir más en su dolor. Se miró en el espejo del baño la cara demacrada y sus ojos negros. Un abismo de profundidad infinita, en el que horas antes, pensando en Harry había visto algo que no pensaba volver a ver. Felicidad, anhelo y ciertos sentimientos. Pero no debía ser así. Estaba con Harry por petición expresa de Dumbledore, olvidar, y eso estaba dispuesto a hacer. Era practicidad, pura practicidad y aunque el mismo lo sabía, su corazón no atendía a razones.

-¡Severus! ¡Severus!- oyó gritar a Harry a pleno pulmón desde fuera. Pensando que podía ocurrirle algo salió al momento. Harry sostenía en sus manos una carta que había llegado en el momento de correo urgente de la orden. La lechuza había despertado a puros picotazos a Harry. Algo andaba mal.

Severus abrió y leyó la corta misiva sin dejar ver el contenido a Harry. Puso de nuevo cara de circunstancias.

-Harry, tengo que marcharme. Ha ocurrido algo. Lo siento.- dijo Severus corriendo hacia su habitación para calzarse y abrigarse.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Severus!- preguntó Harry en el quicio de la puerta sabiéndose ignorado.

-Te quemaba la cicatriz ¿Verdad?- dijo el espía que había dentro de Severus Snape.-Aunque la conexión se debilite, se debe al Señor Oscuro. Has notado como quemaba.

-¿Han atacado?- preguntó Harry persiguiendo al profesor hasta la chimenea, por dónde debía marcharse.

-San Mungo.-dijo Snape girándose para mirarle y cogiendo polvos flu de la bolsa en su túnica.

La realidad golpeó a Harry, había un ser maligno cuyo poder se cernía sobre el mundo y él preocupado por Snape. Ahora atacaba a los enfermos que se recuperaban. Iba a por los aurores heridos. Lo sabía.

-¡Voy contigo!- dijo casi sin pensar.

-¡No! ¡Harry no!- gritó el profesor cuando vio que el menor iba a coger polvos flu de la bolsa.

-Pero...

-Harry confía en mi. Te expondrías, ha sido un ataque relámpago. Ya no hay mortífagos en el hospital.- dijo Snape haciendo que Harry recordara que por su "heroicidad", como llamaba Hermione ponía en peligro muchas vidas, como la de Sirius. No sabía que debía hacer, ir y poner en peligro a más gente... no podía quedarse tampoco. Pero si llegaba allí ahora podría haber problemas.

-Pero tú...

-Harry, por favor, no hay tiempo. Tengo que ayudar. ¡Confía en mi! – Sus miradas se encontraron y Harry decidió que el profesor tenía razón.

El joven asintió con la cabeza. Y el profesor le abrazó y besó para tranquilizarle, le apartó de la chimenea seguidamente.

-Ve a tu sala común. Estarás más seguro allí.

-Ten cuidado.- le dijo Harry en respuesta y el profesor tan sólo sonrió tristemente para decir de repente "Las tres escobas"y desaparecer entre las llamas esmeralda que se habían encendido bajo sus pies. Desde allí se desaparecería para llegar a Londres, a la Plaza Grimmauld.

Cuando sólo quedó la chimenea vacía, Harry se dio cuenta de la magnitud de las cosas que estaban pasando. ¿Voldemort iba a acabar con todas las personas con las que él se sentía en casa? Pero Severus sabía cómo defenderse, era un espía. Solía hacer que luchaba con unos y simplemente ayudaba a ganar a los otros. Sabría que hacer. Se sintió vacío, como si una parte de si mismo estuviera en peligro y le dolió. Era horroroso quedarse allí sin saber que ocurría en el sitio dónde se luchaba. Entendió la desazón de Sirius por salir de Grimmauld Place y lo que sentía la Sra. Weasley al tener a toda la familia en la orden. La espera era horrorosa

No había nadie en su sala común y se quedó allí, sentado en el sofá con los codos en las rodillas y la cara enterrada entre sus manos. Sus nervios se iban acrecentando conforme el tiempo pasaba. La guerra no era culpa suya y mucho menos las muertes, pero no podía evitar sentirse culpable. Él estaba en casita y los demás jugándose el tipo. Severus podía morir en cualquier momento y no podría superar poder pensar en no haber dado todo de sí en aquella relación, si él estaba enamorándose... pues aprovecharía el tiempo que tuviera. Si Severus volvía sano y salvo, él no pondría barreras a un relación mucho más íntima.

Las luces del alba de un nuevo día sorprendieron a Harry mirando por la ventana de la torre, esperando ver la primera actividad de las lechuzas, esperando un mensaje de Severus que sabía podía no llegar nunca. Realmente no se había dado cuenta de lo importante que era para él saber que estaba bien. En cuatro días había cambiado totalmente su parecer y aunque realmente estaba preocupado por todos los de la orden, Severus era quién ocupaba todos sus pensamientos..

-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione, la primera en bajar a la sala común, acercándose hacia la ventana. Se puso a su lado, mirando las primeras luces del día, mientras Harry ni siquiera volvió la mirada para encontrar la de su amiga

-Es precioso ¿verdad?- dijo Harry mirando como la esfera, en aquellos primeros momentos, era de una tonalidad rojiza.- Quiero guardar la imagen en mi mente porque sé que hoy es el primer día del resto de mi vida. Siento que llega el momento

-¿Voldemort?

-Sí, ha atacado San Mungo. Esto va en serio, Hermione. Toda la orden está allí, pero no corren peligro. Han ido a por los aurores que se estaban recuperando.

-Kingsley...- dijo la chica recordando al mago que conocían y se estaba recuperando satisfactoriamente de los efectos de otro ataque. –¿Como sabes si es verdad?

-Severus. Llevan toda la noche de servicio. No puedo quedarme simplemente aquí. ¡No puedo cuando esta es mi lucha! Quiero terminar con esto. Quiero que sea lo que tenga que ser, pero ya. La incertidumbre me está matando.-Estas palabras colapsaron a Hermione, que se dio cuenta de la importancia de los acontecimientos. Le costó poder volver a articular palabra

-Lo entiendo. Pero quiero que me prometas que irás a luchar cuando Dumbledore decida que estás preparado. No antes. –La joven dejó salir el hilo de voz que todavía conservaba

-Te lo prometo, no iré antes de tiempo. Pongo demasiado en juego como para equivocarme. –Harry tardó un rato antes de decidir si aquella promesa podía cumplirla.

-Confiamos en ti, Harry, pero sabemos que no podemos exigirte nada.

-Tengo miedo.- dijo de repente girándose hacia su amiga.

-Es normal, no todos los días alguien se enfrenta al mayor mago oscuro de todos los tiempos.- dijo la chica cogiendo la mano de Harry entre las suyas, mirándole con cariño.

Hacía tan sólo un mes esas palabras le hubieran hecho mucho bien, le habrían ayudado mucho, pero ahora miraba las cosas de otra manera. Ahora pensaba en lo que iba a decirle a su amiga, le habrían dicho eso unos meses antes y hubiera hechizado al descerebrado al que se le hubiera ocurrido. Harry estaba medio riendo y medio llorando, sin saber que hacer ante lo que iba a decirle a Hermione.

-No tengo miedo por mí. Tengo miedo por Severus.

Bueno, niños y niñas (en este caso niñas más bien). Esto es lo que mis locuras han logrado gestar. No sé como al final lo conseguí terminar, porque el capítulo 13 pintaba bastante negro. Mira que me gusta el número 13, pero voy a tener que aceptar que me da mala suerte. Espero vuestros reviews, sugerencias y tomatazos

Maite Zaitut


	14. Más que una intención

Hola:

Sé que soy un desastre y que me merezco la peor de las muertes (bueno, tampoco tanto no? Me gustaría pasar del fin de semana por favor . ) por tardar tanto y ser tan desconsiderada, pero es que soy así, no puedo evitarlo. Cuando no tengo tiempo me muero por escribir y seguir con esta historia que me encanta, pero cuando por fin acabo los exámenes y los trabajos de la universidad y tengo tiempo, las ganas y la inspiración se van por donde han venido. Por favor, no os apliquéis mucho y me lancéis los tomates con mucha fuerza, que una es humana y los porrazos duelen, para que vamos a engañarnos.

Soy un desastre desastroso, así que espero que os guste tanto como a mi este capítulo y espero algún review, aunque sea para ratificar que soy la escritora (o remedo o intento de escritora) más irresponsable de todas. Gracias a los que con tanto cariño me enviasteis todos esos reviews! 123 Casi ni lo puedo creer, cuando empecé a escribir esta locura, iba a quedar ahí, en mi libreta, escondida por los siglos de los siglos, pero una gran personita (si tu, cosa, que me acuerdo de ti bicho) me dijo que tenía que ponerlo. Y aquí est�, el capítulo 14! Bueno, se nota que estoy de etapa depresiva no? Mejor no añado nada más, gracias por leer la pedazo de nota de autora, y espero que te guste más lo que viene a continuación! Gracias a todos!

En este capítulo hay **_LEMON_**, así que si molesta o hiere tu sensibilidad:

A) ya deberías haberte dado cuenta de que este fic no era para ti.

B) Mejor que vayas directamente atrás y no leas algo que puede molestarte a ti o puede ser fruto de tus críticas. Se aceptan críticas al trabajo de la autora, pero no al contenido o tema del fic.

C) Si todavía andas por aquí ¿A que esperas? Deja de leer la aburrida nota de la autora y ponte al capítulo!

* * *

La hora de la comida pasaba lenta y tediosa mientras esperaba por el mensaje que le diera otra vez la tranquilidad, pero éste no llegaba. Tampoco aparecía Severus ni nadie que tuviera algo que ver con la orden y al que pudiera preguntar. La verdad es que no podía preguntar a nadie y entendía que el profesor no le enviara ningún mensaje. No estaba obligado a ello y Harry no se lo había pedido expresamente, además, el profesor era muy suyo para esas cosas y si lo hubiera hecho probablemente hubiera creído que Harry le estaba controlando y pidiendo explicaciones. O peor, puestos a pensar mal Severus podría haber creído que Harry estaba allí, con él, para poder obtener información de la orden de una forma más sencilla.

-Harry. Come.- le dijo Ron acercándole el plato de huevos rellenos y patatas.

-Estoy comiendo- contestó el otro automáticamente, como si le hubieran programado para contestar eso en todos los casos. Ni siquiera alzó la vista para ver lo que el pelirrojo le tendía y continuó revolviendo y haciendo ascos a la comida.

¿Me oyes? Dean es gay- Soltó Ron para que Harry reaccionara aunque fuera solo un momento, para que le prestara atención. La contestación del otro corroboró su teoría.

-Que sí Ron, que ya como...

¡No me estás prestando atención¡Y definitivamente no estás comiendo- gritó el Weasley a su amigo ignorando la intervención del otro Gryffindor.¡Harry¡Me ignoras todo el tiempo!

¡Vale ya - Harry se puso en pie y empezó a gritar a su amigo, sacando todo el nerviosismo.¡No como porque no tengo hambre¡Déjame ya¡Y me voy por la noche con quien quiero y sin dar explicaciones a nadie¡Te enteras?

¡Lo sabía¡Fuiste con alguien¡Eres un mentiroso horrendo- gritó en triunfo el joven Weasley ignorando lo que antes le hubiera provocado un ataque de ira y expresando su alegría por el descubrimiento.

¡Aigh- exclamó fuera de sí Harry¡No te soporto! Y salió echando pestes del mundo en general y de un Weasley en particular.

¡A ver si el de la acera de enfrente vas a ser tu- esa frase fue la última de la conversación que oyó, saliendo de la boca de un más que cabreado Dean.

¡Homófobo! pensó automáticamente. Harry se encaminó hacia las puertas de salida del colegio, sabía que no podía salir a la calle, le daba igual violar la orden de "arresto domiciliario", como la llamaba Hermione, pero lo último que necesitaba ahora era tener que aguantar el chaparrón por haber salido a la calle sin permiso. Abrió la puerta mediante un simple movimiento con la varita y se apoyó en el marco, solo para observar como el sol del mediodía era opacado por las nubes que pronto empezarían a dejar caer los pequeños copos de nieve. El cielo hervía en movimiento, haciendo más compactas las nubes, preparándose para la tormenta, burbujeaba de la misma manera que los nervios que estaban dentro de Harry. Aburrido de no hacer nada y más bien congelado, decidió que entraría a pedir perdón a Ron. No había contestado bien, pero es que Ron podía ser demasiado persuasivo si se lo proponía.

-Te vas a enfriar.- La voz de Severus resonó en sus oídos como música. Harry cerró los ojos y un escalofrío interno le estremeció de pies a cabeza. El corazón y el estómago le dieron un vuelco de tranquilidad. Había vuelto y estaba bien.

-Hola- saludó tímidamente Harry, con una media sonrisa. Parecía un niño pequeño, con las manos unidas en la espalda y mirándole por encima de las gafas. A su vez imprimía una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola-respondió Snape intentando imitar la sonrisa de Harry. Era tan extraño haber estado vestido con la máscara de mortífago la noche anterior, en el cuartel de Voldemort y ahora estar ante Harry Potter. Se sentía tan culpable por todo lo que había tenido que hacer... Pero necesitaba tanto algo de compresión y apoyo que tenía que hablar con Harry.

-Estás... estás bien.- Afirmó Harry como si el hecho de que estuviera allí sin tan sólo un rasguño fuera el más grande de los milagros. Todavía estaban el uno a dos metros del otro, como si al moverse fueran a profanar el lugar en el que se habían encontrado.

-Estoy bien- reafirmó Severus Snape con expresión desencajada.- Acabo de llegar.

¿Y los demás- preguntó Harry por Kingsley, Tonks, Mundungus, los Weasley y sobretodo por Remus. Era el que más solo estaba de todos ellos. La cara del profesor no presagiaba nada bueno y se temió lo peor.

-Bien, están... bien.- Contestó Severus bajando la mirada, no había podido mantener su mirada en la del otro y mentirle como hacía con los demás. ¡No podía mentirle¡Era un espía y a Harry no podía mentirle!

¡Mírame- dijo Harry sospechando.¡Severus! Dímelo mientras me miras a la cara.

Severus alzó la mirada fría y calculadora que siempre tenía ante todos e intentó reproducir el tono normal en su voz, sin cambiar su mirada ni su tono, pero le fue imposible.

-Tienes que entender que no me dejan decir nada a nadie.- dijo el profesor, aunque al evitar la respuesta contestó a la pregunta de Harry.

¡Lo sabía! –Harry pateó el suelo con impotencia y rabia.-Necesito saber si hay alguien en el hospital. Sólo pido eso. No te he preguntado por información confidencial ni sobre nada de los planes ni de uno ni de otro. ¡Pero sí tengo derecho a saber si les ha ocurrido algo a las personas que me rodean- preguntó alzando el tono de una manera muy descuidada Harry. Podría venir cualquiera y oír la conversación.

-No es tan sencillo- dijo sabiendo que lo que había pasado era demasiado para Harry, incluso era demasiado para si mismo. Pero Dumbledore había sido claro y Voldemort también. Si alguna vez se había sentido miserable no podía compararse con como se sentía ahora. Había tenido tantas ganas de explicarle a Harry lo sucedido y que el otro le ayudara y comprendiera, que no había caído en la cuenta de que era demasiado pedirle apoyo y comprensión ante aquella situación. Nadie le diría a Harry nada nunca y las cosas podrían seguir su curso, pero era imposible para él no decirle algo así, se sentía obligado a hacerlo. –Baja la voz, por favor- le instó Severus como un reproche.

¡Alzaré la voz todo lo que quiera! Llevo todo un santo día histérico perdido sin saber nada, no me he movido del castillo porque TÚ me lo pediste. Casi me da un ataque sin saber nada de vosotros en todo el día y ahora no puedes decirme nada. ¡Nada- gritó ya fuera de medida Harry.

Severus cogió a Harry del brazo y le encaminó a las mazmorras, en el primer descansillo de las escaleras se paró y puso la palma de la mano sobre los labios de Harry para hacerle callar. Se había sentido tan querido al escuchar los gritos de energúmeno de Harry. Había alguien esperándole en casa, alguien sufriendo por saber cómo se encontraba. Definitivamente aquella relación no sería nada de lo que en un principio se suponía que debía ser.

-Mira Harry, tu sabes perfectamente que esto no es fácil y lo sabías ya antes de nada. No debería decirte nada y si esta no fuera la situación quizá nunca te enterarías. Espero que tengas en cuenta que estoy siendo sincero cuando podría mentir y seguir adelante, y que lo aprecies, aunque sólo sea un poco. Espero que me perdones y comprendas lo grave de la situación. Recibí órdenes directas de ambas partes y, aunque hubiera querido no hubiera podido evitarlo. Si de algo sirve, lo siento. De verdad lo siento.

-Prométeme que diga lo que diga vas a tranquilizarte y no hacer tonterías- pidió Severus a Harry mirándole con cara de circunstancias.

-No me hagas hacer una promesa que tu y yo sabemos que no voy a cumplir.-dijo con fastidio Harry.

-Estoy intentando decirte que un hechizo alcanzó a Lupin. No fue uno muy potente, pero como hacía poco que había pasado la luna llena... Está ingresado en San Mungo...-dijo Severus evitando parte importante de la información. Prefería dársela de a poco, para que fuera capaz de asimilarla.

La cara de Harry se descompuso y el color blanco enfermizo hizo su aparición por sobre el sonrojo debido al griterío de hacía muy poco. Miles de cosas pasaron por su cabeza. El hecho de que Lupin era lo último que tenía, que era por su culpa, que debía haber ido...

-Tengo... tengo que...- empezó Harry casi sin poder regular su respiración.- Tengo que ir a San Mungo.

-Harry, no. No puedes ir allí. No debes salir bajo ningún concepto.- Razonó el mayor.

¡A la mierda las normas! Remus es mi única familia ¿Entiendes? Tengo que ir con él.- Y como ocurría demasiadas veces, Harry hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió, echar a correr hacia el hall, para ir a su habitación a por su escoba y viajar hacia Londres como pudiera.

¡Harry- le llamó el profesor saliendo corriendo detrás de él¡Potter¡Vuelva aquí ahora mismo!

No pudo pillar a Harry hasta muy cerca de la entrada de la torre, y además fue con suerte, utilizando pequeños atajos para acortar tramos de escalera. Cuando le tuvo cerca pudo hacerle un encantamiento. Locomotor Mortis y el joven se petrificó en medio de su carrera. El profesor le cogió y cargó con el cuerpo de Harry como si de un saco de patatas se tratara. Se lo puso sobre el hombro cogiéndole de las piernas y dejando su cabeza y sus brazos colgando en su espalda.

¡Es por eso mismo por lo que no me dejan decirte nada¿Ahora entiendes lo que pasó la Navidad pasada con los Weasley¡Eso es arriesgar tu vida por una causa- dijo Snape con el ceño fruncido e intentando hacer entrar en razón a Harry. El más joven estaba sentado en el sof�, mirando desafiadoramente a Severus, el cual se arrepentía de haber abierto la boca.

¡Me importa una mierda la causa¡La puta causa no ha hecho nada por mí¡Sólo sé que la causa que tanto os importa es la que me ha dejado sin familia¡No voy arriesgar nada más por la causa- después de que el profesor hubiera deshecho el hechizo sobre él estaba todavía mucho más irascible que antes.

¡Al fin y al cabo lo que Lupin quiera arriesgar es cosa suya¡No puedes decidir por él¡Ir a una batalla supone unos riesgos que hay que correr¡No puedes permitir que esto te pase Harry¡Contrólate o lo tendré que hacer yo- el profesor se había acercado mucho más a Harry, que se había levantado, de manera que ambos estaban frente a frente, discutiendo acaloradamente.¡Los mortífagos también tienen familia y seres queridos y cuando matamos o ingresamos en un hospital a alguno su familia está como tú! –dijo Severus alterado todavía más.

¡Pero ellos son los malos¿No lo entiendes¡Remus es bueno! – gritó exasperado Harry, de pie ante Severus con los brazos abiertos.

¡No sabes lo fina que es la línea entre el bien y el mal Harry¡Para muchos yo soy un mortífago y para ti no soy alguien malo¡Hay cosas que sabemos están mal pero tenemos que hacer! – espetó Severus desesperado en esa conversación.

¡Eso es puto cinismo¿Acaso estás defendiendo al hijo de puta que le ha hecho eso a Remus¿Qué intentas decirme? – Harry estaba casi morado, con las venas del cuello y de la sien marcadas. Miraba a Severus con ira, esperando una contestación para poder lanzarse al cuello.

- Intento decirte que me han ordenado ser el hijo de puta que le ha hecho eso a Remus. Y he tenido que hacerlo- dijo el profesor con despecho, cansado y aburrido de ser siempre la misma historia

Si antes la cara de Harry era la viva imagen del enfado, ahora la ira volvía a apropiarse de él. Harry cerró su puño con toda la fuerza que encontró y lo estrelló en la nariz de Severus, que se quedó shockeado ante la reacción de Harry, poniendo una mano sobre su nariz. El mismo Harry se sorprendió mucho. Una cosa era haber pegado a Severus antes de salir con él y otra ahora, que se suponía eran algo. El profesor perdió los estribos y reaccionó, lejos de contenerse como había hecho antes se descontroló. Necesitaba apoyo, no un puñetazo, como si no se sintiera lo suficientemente culpable por si mismo. Le propinó una bofetada con toda la mano en la mejilla a Harry, tan fuerte que llegó a crujirle el cuello.

En ese momento se perdió toda coherencia entre ambos. Patadas, puñetazos, y una fuerte caída al suelo. Snape sobre Harry y sus cuerpos mucho más cercanos que nunca, más cerca que cuando habían estado compartiendo caricias y besos. Harry mordió al profesor en el brazo derecho, justo en el sitio que en el izquierdo correspondía a la marca tenebrosa, que Harry nunca había visto. Las gafas de Harry habían caído en la primera bofetada y permanecieron en el suelo olvidadas. Finalmente Snape acabó encima de Harry, sentado sobre sus caderas, sujetando sus brazos sobre la cabeza y impidiendo los movimientos de Harry con sus piernas.

¡Suéltame! –le gritó Harry al profesor.

-No hasta que me escuches. En otra situación no pensaría ni siquiera en decirle a nadie y menos a ti. Me gustaría que tuvieras en cuenta que no he querido mentirte y que te quiero explicar todo. Después de esto no espero que me perdones y quiero que sepas que lo hice porque no tenía otra opción. Recibí ordenes directas de ambas partes y jamás hubiera podido evitar que algo así ocurriera. Si de algo sirve, lo siento. Lo siento de verdad. - pidió el profesor dispuesto a explicarle, por mucho que el director hubiera dado orden expresa a todo el mundo de no comunicar a Harry el estado del herido.- Me estaban controlando y si no lo hubiera hecho hubiera muerto yo. Pensaba hacerle un hechizo poco potente, pero no recordé que la luna llena había pasado hacía poco. Es por eso que ahora está en el hospital, inconsciente. Se levantará si eso es lo que te interesa. Como mucho en una semana estará en su casa.

¡Eres un cínico¡No puedo creer que creyera en ti... que no me traicionarías¡Suéltame- dijo Harry removiéndose inquieto.

-Hice lo que se me mandó Harry. Formo parte de un ejército, no puedo desobedecer órdenes. – dijo Severus aplicando todavía más fuerza al agarre de Harry. No le dejaría marchar sin habérselo dicho todo.

-Podrías... ¡No sé¡Podrías haberlo evitado- gritó Harry.

-Sabes que eso es imposible. Lo sabes.- continuó Severus explicándose. Le debía una explicación a Harry. Nunca le había dado explicaciones a nadie, al menos en 16 años.

¡Lo sé¡Pero eso no hace que me duela menos- continuó exasperado Harry dejando de impedir el agarre y soltándose del profesor para abrazarle por el cuello y sentir su pecho contra el suyo. Seguidamente susurró dentro del abrazo- Es tan difícil...

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Pero no sabía que hacer. Incluso Lupin me dijo que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer. Me hubieran descubierto y matado.

-Sé que no tenías escapatoria. Pero es tan difícil pensar que lo hayas hecho... – continuó Harry en lo mismo, con la voz quebrada y casi a punto de llorar.

-Vete a tu cuarto Harry, estarás mejor. – dijo el profesor separándose y dándole sus gafas. Sabía que Harry no podía soportar que la gente le viera llorar y él le había visto varias veces. Harry se dirigió a la puerta pero no llegó a ella. Se dio la vuelta antes y vio como Severus se tiró boca arriba en su cama, tapándose los ojos con la mano, en gesto de extremado cansancio, pensando que estaba ya solo.

-No, estoy mejor aquí.- Harry contestó y directamente fue hacia Severus, le besó con fuerza, como si quisiera borrar las palabras dichas por su boca. Se estiró en la cama y pronto Severus estaba incorporado sobre él. El profesor necesitaba igualmente redimirse en aquella boca que Harry le ofrecía. Hasta a si mismo le parecía imposible que Harry hubiera aceptado tan fácilmente todo lo ocurrido. Debía quererle mucho para eso.

-Pegas bastante fuerte para parecer un enclenque- comentó Harry tocándose la cara al acabar el beso. En su mejilla se veían todavía los dedos de Severus marcados.

-Yo no sabía que eras antropófago – respondió el profesor enseñándole los mordiscos que le había pegado Harry impidiendo que le cogiera.

¿Esta no puede ser una relación normal-preguntó Harry mirándole a los ojos.

-No, Harry, no puede ser normal. Pero cada vez que hay un problema la solución no son las manos. Nadie va a apoyarnos en esto y es muy difícil, pero entre los dos no hay que perder el respeto.- apuntó el profesor.

-Lo siento, me excedí. Sé que no debí ponerme así y mucho menos pegarte. Sé que de algún modo todo lo que ocurre te afecta aunque no quieras reconocerlo y no es bueno que diga eso. Pero entiéndeme. No puedo evitar sentir que voy a perder a alguien más. Que todos a los que me acerco mueren y siento que a Remus, a mis amigos, incluso a ti eso te va a pasar y yo no puedo evitarlo.- Harry puso sus manos en las mejillas de Severus, acariciándolas casi con reverencia.

Severus cerró los ojos y giró la cara para besar la palma de una de las manos que estaban posadas en su cara. Recargó el peso en la mano de Harry, para sentir más el calor que transmitía la piel del otro.

Severus abrió los ojos para ver claramente la cara de Harry, que irradiaba amor y cariño, aunque no se lo hubieran declarado nunca. Y volvió a besarle, mientras Harry se atrevía a hacer algo que nunca hubiera creído. Dirigió sus manos a la pechera de la túnica de Severus, que estaba sembrada de botones pequeños y empezó a desabrochar los más cercanos al cuello. Severus fingió no darle importancia a este movimiento y continuó pasando sus grandes manos por la cintura y espalda de Harry, por debajo del jersey y la camisa que el joven llevaba. Harry intentaba por todos los medios desabrochar los botones de la túnica, pero se le resistían. Mientras, dentro del mismo beso, la frustración de Harry por soltar los botones y no acabar nunca se hizo patente.

¡Podrías ayudarme- dijo con voz enfadada, separándose de Severus, que estuvo a punto de empezar a reírse a carcajada limpia. Ante este arranque de Harry, Severus le abrazó y rodó con él por la cama, hasta que el más joven estuvo sobre él. Entonces soltó su abrazo del cuerpo del más joven y puso sus brazos cada uno al lado de su cuerpo, dejando vía libre a Harry para desabrochar los botones.

-Espero que ahora te sea más sencillo. – dijo Severus, que no estaba dispuesto a ayudarle con hechizos. Harry los desabrocharía todos uno a uno. Harry se aplicó con ellos pese a enfadarse un poco por la apatía del profesor, pero después de conseguir retirar la túnica y dejarla bajo Severus, encontró un chaleco y una camisa.

-Por Merlín. Es para volverse loco. ¿No piensas ayudar- dijo Harry exasperado, pero lo que no sabía era que Severus estaba excitado sólo con verle desabrochar con desesperación cada uno de los botones. El profesor retiró de su pecho las manos de Harry y este pensó que iba a solucionar el problema de los botones, pero no, lo que hizo fue retirar el jersey y la camisa de Harry, levantándole los brazos, para mas tarde delinear de las muñecas al hombro con las yemas de los dedos, moldeando con sus manos los brazos de Harry, en un toque exquisito y enloquecedor.

-Severus, espera.-dijo Harry casi con miedo.- Mi espalda... tiene... Tengo cicatrices...en toda la espalda. Me quemé cuando era un niño, caí de espaldas sobre la chimenea... Mi primo Dudley me puso la zancadilla. –comentó compungido Harry, mirando al profesor con inocencia que no poseía.

-No te avergüences Harry. A mi de pequeño también me pasaban cosas de esas. Yo también tengo cicatrices en la espalda. No te preocupes. No hagas de esto una cuestión de estado. Si quieres parar, pararemos... pero no será porque yo no quiera ver tu espalda.- Dijo Severus pensando en que quizá aquello era demasiado pronto para Harry y que había interrumpido con lo de la espalda para detener aquello.

Harry sonrió y besó a Severus. Mientras el profesor pensara que no era importante el estaría feliz. Le daba demasiada importancia a cosas tan tontas como esas y no había pensado en que el profesor había sufrido mucho y en su época de mortífago seguro había sido torturado. El profesor siguió reconociendo con sus manos el pecho casi lampiño de Harry, con una pequeña mata de pelo en el pectoral. Acarició los pezones con fuerza, para hacer gemir a Harry y continuó el recorrido por la espalda con cuidado, para situar sus manos firmemente en las nalgas de Harry. Con fuerza le apretó contra sí, para que el joven sintiera su excitación, y cuando las entrepiernas de los dos se rozaron algo dentro de Harry explotó.

No sólo fue dentro dónde explotó y Harry se avergonzó tanto que no supo ni donde esconderse. Después de tantas sensaciones había sido imposible aguantarlo y la pre-eyaculación de Harry manchaba en ese momento sus pantalones. Harry quiso que la tierra se lo tragase y escondió en el pecho del profesor, compungido.

-Harry...- dijo el profesor sin darse cuenta de lo ocurrido en un primer momento. El más joven quiso practicar su deporte favorito, salir corriendo ante las situaciones difíciles, pero el profesor le agarró del brazo, dándose cuenta, y no le dejó marcharse.

-Déjame ir.- dijo Harry.

¡No! No hagas un drama de esto.- comentó el profesor medio bufando de exasperación. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que cualquier cosa, por íntima y tranquila que fuera con Harry sería normal? No, todo era un problema, una pesadilla. Pero no quería despertarse de esa pesadilla nunca más. Severus no le dejó ni moverse. Empezó a besarle y acariciarle, sin soltarle un momento. A Harry pronto se le olvidó hasta como se llamaba y siguió en la tarea de desabrochar cada uno de los botones de la ropa del profesor, que finalmente decidió que si querían llegar a hacer algo aquella noche debía ayudar. Retiraron la capa, el chaleco y la corbata casi riendo, porque Harry estaba definitivamente volviéndose loco.

¡Pareces una cebolla-dijo Harry, distendiendo la situación y refiriéndose a las capas de ropa que llevaba el profesor.

Cuando por fin llegó a la piel fue directo a acariciar los pezones que estaban erectos por el frío, tal y como el otro había hecho anteriormente con él. Pero no fue hasta que vio una fina hilera de vello bajo el ombligo que se perdía en el pantalón y vio un tatuaje sobre el hueso de la cadera, la cabeza de un dragón y las puntas de las alas, que Harry pensó que caería en la inconsciencia de excitación y se desmayaría de deseo. Buscó con ansias la otra boca para besar, pero no le fue posible, Severus invirtió las posiciones para poder besarle el cuello, delinear la mandíbula hasta la base del cuello, donde mordió la clavícula suavemente, mientras Harry gemía sin parar, asiéndose a Severus como si fuera a caerse si se soltaba.

Notó en su espalda el tacto frío de la pulsera de cuero que Severus llevaba siempre puesta ocultando la marca tenebrosa y sintió deseos de quitársela, pero no estaba preparado para ello, al menos no por el momento. Severus le hizo sentir algo nuevo, algo que nunca había experimentado. Algo tan nimio que no parecía poder ser tan placentero. Se puso a gatas sobre Harry y simplemente con su aire empezó a soplar a lo largo de todo el pecho de Harry, deteniéndose en el ombligo y en la cintura del pantalón. La sola imagen de ver a Severus sobre su ombligo y entrepierna hizo a Harry gemir de anticipación. El profesor puso sus manos sobre la cintura del pantalón y pregunto a Harry:

¿Estás seguro?

-No, pero no desearía estar en ningún otro lugar más que aquí contigo.- contestó cerca del cielo Harry.

¿Eso es un sí? Sabes que puedo esperar...- dijo el profesor.

¡Ahora mismo el que no puede esperar soy yo- casi le gritó Harry al profesor.

Se apoderó de su boca con fuerza mientras Severus llevaba hacia abajo los pantalones de Harry, una situación un tanto complicada y tuvieron que separarse para que el profesor pudiera quitar decentemente los pantalones y la ropa interior mientras las manos de Harry iban directas al pantalón del profesor hasta que quedaron en igualdad de condiciones. Se oyeron las risas cómplices de ambos, como si anunciaran la victoria en la batalla contra la ropa que les había cubierto minutos antes. Pero entre las risas sus miradas se encontraron y pese a que ambos estaban excitados y habían estado en contacto, aquella sería la primera vez que verían y apreciarían contra su cuerpo desnudo en cuerpo desnudo del otro. Entonces ya no habría marcha atrás.

Ambos miraron detenidamente al otro. Severus pudo apreciar los enormes ojos verdes de Harry mirándole con curiosidad, su pelo desordenado y el rubor que cubría su cara. El cuerpo que ahora reposaba de lado sobre la cama, enfrente del suyo era de complexión delgada, quizás algo pequeño para su edad, suave y delicado, pero no dejaba de demostrar la fortaleza y las formas marcadas, igual que el carácter del que lo poseía. De todos modos, no había atisbo de músculos que indicaran el trabajo de los mismos.

Harry pudo ver ante sí el cuerpo, alto, delgado y espigado de Severus, con la piel demasiado blanca para cualquier ser mortal. Su pelo permanecía hacia atrás y los ojos negros le miraban con suavidad, dulcemente, como una caricia. Su rostro de facciones marcadas se acentuaba mucho más por el color de su pelo y la tibia luz de las antorchas del cuarto, que en algún momento de la noche habían menguado su luminosidad. El profesor era casi tan delgado y poco atlético como Harry. Sin embargo, sus huesos no eran tan evidentes como los de Harry. Después de esto, la vista de Harry se localizó en el tatuaje sobre el hueso de la cadera. Era un dragón alargado, con forma de ese. Tenía las alas extendidas hacia atrás, al igual que todo el cuerpo, pero el cuello y la cabeza se inclinaban hacia la base del pene, donde el dibujo terminaba.

Antes de que Harry pudiera llegar a tocar el tatuaje, Severus lo impidió, tendiendo sus brazos hacia el joven, y aguantando la respiración, dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Harry, que aguantó la respiración notar cada parte de la piel del otro en la suya, sus palpitantes miembros uno junto al otro y emitió un profundo gemido, asiéndose a Severus con urgencia, apretándole contra su cuerpo.

-Schhh! Tranquilo- susurró el profesor en su oído- Tenemos toda la noche.

Quería ir despacio, que Harry tuviera un gran recuerdo de esa noche, pese a lo accidentado del suceso. Que recordara con felicidad el momento en el que perdería la virginidad, aunque fuera con un ser tan impuro como Severus Snape podía llegar a ser. Volvió a besar el cuello de Harry, succionando con sus labios los pezones del otro, besando su estómago entre las contracciones de placer y cosquillas de Harry. Continuó besando con cariño e introduciendo su lengua en el ombligo de Harry, mientras el más joven le acariciaba el cuello y el pelo (si el pelo estaba grasiento, en aquel momento Harry no se dio ni cuenta, ni le hubiera importado)

Severus sabía lo que venía a continuación y entonces reparó que podría ser que el dolor de lo que más tarde ocurriría opacase por completo el placer del acto y deseó, al menos, darle a Harry lo que sin duda le brindaría a él. Acarició suavemente el miembro de Harry con su mano, observando y recreándose en el rosado glande, a lo que Harry había perdido el control de sus piernas y las dejó caer una a cada lado del cuerpo de Severus. Severus acercó su boca y tomó en ella el miembro erecto del otro, primero dejándole sentir la humedad y calidez de su boca y más tarde, jugando con ella, tomándola y soltándola, dándole pequeños lametazos y besos, siguiendo el contorno con sus dientes. Harry se aferraba a las sábanas, moviendo sus caderas al ritmo que imponía Severus.

-Severus! Oh Merlín¡Sev- dijo al sentir en su interior una descarga de inconmensurable placer que le recorrió al venirse dentro de la boca de Severus.

Se besaron de nuevo y Harry sintió su sabor en la boca del otro. El profesor le abrazó con desesperación y notó como el otro temblaba incontrolablemente.

¿Estás bien¡Estás temblando- susurró amorosamente al oído de Harry.

-No... no te... preocupes. Estoy muy bien.- contestó recuperando la respiración.-Sigue.

-Oh! Ordeno y mando.- susurró Severus mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

-Como si tu no quisieras seguir...-continuó con voz gutural Harry.

Severus no contestó a la última frase de Harry, pero se inclinó hacia su mesita de noche, sin querer soltarle de su abrazo y sin levantarse de la cama. En seguida encontró lo que buscaba, lubricante, y se lo dio a Harry, para más tarde indicarle que hacer. Llevó las manos de Harry al bote y le untó los dedos para después llevar la mano del más joven a su propio miembro. Harry comprendió y se dispuso a lubricar el pene de Severus con movimientos cariñosos, a la vez excitándole un poco más.

Severus se colocó entre sus piernas, que estaban dispuestas cada una a un lado de su cuerpo. Los pies de Harry estaban apoyados en el colchón y las rodillas estaban flexionadas. Poco a poco el profesor tanteó la entrada de Harry e introdujo de uno en uno hasta tres dedos. Harry al principio se encontró incómodo, pero enseguida el movimiento suave y tranquilo del profesor empezó a provocarle placer. Harry gemía quedamente a cada movimiento de Severus.

Por primera vez Severus tuvo miedo de no estar a la altura, de hacerle daño, de que aquello fuera horroroso para Harry. De no poder corresponder entregándole placer a cambio de la virginidad que entregaba Harry.

-Voy... voy a ... Te dolerá un poco y... no quiero...

-Lo sé. Te he demostrado que quiero- le interrumpió Harry.

Severus sacó del interior de la suave y cálida cavidad sus dedos y los intercambió por su miembro. Suave, dulcemente iba introduciéndose. Al principio el propio cuerpo de Harry se perló por el sudor y ofrecía algo de resistencia.

-Schhh! Tranquilo, mi vida, tranquilo. – Sin duda aquel "mi vida" de Severus hizo lo que sus caricias no podían hacer.

Harry respiraba profundamente. El dolor era fuerte, sin duda. Sentía como el profesor se había paso y sus músculos le dejaban entrar, pero la falta de costumbre hacía que le doliera. Una vez dentro Severus se quedó quieto, besando el pecho, la cara, la frente... todo cuanto podía y acarició las caderas del joven bajo él. Empezó a estimular el miembro de Harry, quien empezó a notar el placer que se sentía al ver que la persona que él había elegido estaba unida tan íntimamente con él como nadie antes. Severus empezó un movimiento suave, casi sin salir fuera de él, aunque eso solo fue al principio. Más tarde comenzaron movimientos más fuertes y seguidos, cuando el cuerpo de Harry se había acostumbrado. Severus estimulaba a Harry a la vez que tocó algo en su interior que le hizo estremecer y gritar de placer, mientras se mordía los labios.

-Oh! Merlín¡Severus ahí¡Sí- entre los gemidos que intentaba evitar Harry y la respiración entrecortada de ambos nadie escuchó el ruido de la estantería y los libros caerse o el sonido del cristal roto de algunos de los botes de ingredientes y pociones que estaban distribuidos por la habitación.

En ese momento explotaron, Harry entre ambos y Severus dentro del cuerpo descontrolado de placer. Se quedó dentro de él, dejando caer sobre el cuerpo bajo él el peso de su cuerpo, hasta que sus respiraciones se normalizaron y empezaron a pensar con coherencia. Severus los limpió a ambos y los tapó con las sábanas, aún sin soltar siquiera el cuerpo de Harry, de la misma forma que Harry no le soltaba. No hacía falta decir nada, lo sabían perfectamente. Había sido maravilloso para los dos, pero Severus se percató del estropicio en su habitación y se lo dijo a la persona que le miraba a los ojos dentro de la cama con cansancio pero con un cariño inconmensurable.

-Tu magia se ha descontrolado.- susurró a Harry.

¿He roto algo realmente imprescindible- preguntó cerca del cielo el joven.

-No.- contestó el mayor mirando las estanterías caídas.

-Entonces mi mundo va a seguir siendo esta cama.-dijo apretándose más contra el cuerpo a su lado.

-Recuerda que mañana hay que levantarse pronto. Antes de que se den cuenta de que no estás. –susurró como si de un niño pequeño se tratase.

-Pero eso será mañana. Buenas noches- susurró para besar al profesor antes de dormirse.

-Buenas noches.

El sueño se apoderó de ellos como un manto, sobre la noche en que por fin ambos se habían entregado el uno al otro.

* * *

Bueno, niños y niñas (más bien niñas en este caso) Esto es lo que salió de la pervertida mente de la autora. Espero que os guste

MAITE ZAITUT


End file.
